


Singed

by bansheehime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheehime/pseuds/bansheehime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl starts her first year at Hogwarts, while trying to get out of her father's shadow of fame and form her own reputation and persona, she meets our favorite mischievous twins and finds herself a bit overwhelmed. An idea in progress, I'm still experimenting, all input welcome FredxOC a bit AU updates irregular (chapters around 4k words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Runaways – Cherry Bomb (1976)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Okei, so a bit of info about this story? It begins in 1989, when Fred and George are first years, and will follow the timeline from there. While I am focusing on my OCs, I will try and explore the other characters as much as possible. I know that I can’t hold a candle to J.K. Rowling’s work, so I’m keeping my own style of writing to tell you this story. I will make it a little bit AU I suppose, but I will try and contain myself.
> 
> About the updates: Irregular. I will try and update as often as possible, but don’t count on it being regular. Quality over quantity.
> 
> World: Book. I will try to stick to the books as much as possible. It’s not that I didn’t enjoy the movies (I own a DVD of each one in fact), but I simply prefer the books. Also, I will be using pottermore as a legitimate source of potions and spells. (If anyone wants to add me on pottermore, message me :D)
> 
> OCs: I’m a bit uncertain about my main female OC… I’ve been making her into a realistic character for at least three or four years, so I’ve been thinking for a long while… Please tell me if she is a Mary Sue in any way, I’m trying to keep that to a minimum…
> 
> My male OC? Well, he is a long-time dream of mine… I kinda thought him up when I started reading Harry Potter (when I was eleven xD) and he has been developing… I wasn’t sure whether to put him in this fic or not, but decided to take a chance in the end.
> 
> Plot: It will be minimal, I’m focusing on exploring Hogwarts and characters, also the love story later.
> 
> Note: I’m writing this and switching POVs a lot, so a lot of things may seem confusing, as they are seen through my OCs eyes.
> 
> Now, I don’t own Harry Potter in any way or form.

**Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**The Runaways – Cherry Bomb (1976)**

"Are you sure you want it that short?"

"Yes, Pa. Just cut it right there, below the ears."

"But, that's too short, midget! All this long, beautiful hair! I won't be able to braid it if it's that short!" The man complained to the small girl, uncertainly holding the scissors in his hand.

"That's the point, Pa. I can't take care of my hair alone at school. I need you to cut it for me." The young girl fidgeted on the bar stool nervously, acting more mature than the man behind her. It ws only natural that she pretended to be grown up, despite understanding less 'big' words that she would like to admit. The young girl had grown up without many children around. Her friends had all been serious adults.

"But you won't be my little Rapunzel then!" The middle-aged man whined once again. Somehow, it seemed like their minds had been trapped in the wrong bodies by some unfortunate magical spell. Then again, it had always been that way. The man had become a father a bit too early for his liking. That didn't mean that he loved his little girl any less, just the opposite. He loved her the most, as she had allowed him to stay a child a bit longer than expected.

"I won't, Pa. I'll be your brave Jeanne D'Arc." The girl said, tilting her head to grin excitedly at her old man. He gave her an unsure smile right back, still not happy about her decision to cut all her beautiful hair off. It had grown all the way to her bum during the past year. It had been her pride and joy. It had been his pleasure, as he had learned how to braid it in various ways. But, he couldn't say no to his little girl. Especially if she was comparing herself to the infamous Gryffindor witch.

“You little spitfire.” The man cooed, trying out the scissors in his hand. They made a sharp metallic swish and snap sound, causing the small girl to fidget once again. Despite acting mature, she was pretty fond of her hair. It was a special thing for her. She had her mother’s hair, her father would say. His was darker and spikier. Somehow, he could never tame it. Hers, on the other hand, fell in soft, natural waves of auburn all the way down her back. When the light hit it at just the right angle, it gave off a reddish tint.

However, the middle-aged man obliged his daughter’s request and started cutting the long, silky locks of hair. There was silence for a while between them, as the man allowed the strands to fall onto the floor soundlessly. The faint sound of rushing cars and an occasional train could be heard from outside. It was muffled by the closed doors and windows. Besides, there weren’t many people out and about at this ungodly hour. The sun had barely peeked over the edge of the world, its first rays of warmth caressing the huddled houses of London.

A train passed, shaking the rented flat and causing the man to slip up in his work. “Bollocks!” He exclaimed loudly, causing his daughter to giggle, not really caring that her hair was partially uneven now. Her father had gotten much better during the years of practice. Now, he could actually style her hair a bit, rather than just chop it off.

“Jar, Pa. That’s a swear.” She reminded the man of their bet. He had promised to lessen his swearing, but, so far, it wasn’t working out too well. The ‘swear jar’ had been filled at least three times with silver sickles and bronze knuts. Of course, the small girl had taken the money from her bet. She was going to use it to buy herself an owl, after all. They didn't have a family owl. And her father had never really bothered getting one. She would need it to send letters and packages to her Pa while she was at school. She couldn't wait to visit the Diagon Alley once again!

"All done, spitfire." Her father said, smiling at his handiwork. It wasn't as uneven as it had seemed to be in the beginning. He brushed the remaining strands from his daughter's shoulders and gave them a short squeeze in affection. The young girl jumped up as soon as he was done, twirling happily. It felt nice and strange to suddenly have almost no hair on her head.

"How does it look?" The girl asked happily.

"Blimey! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Pat Benatar!" The man exclaimed. The girl giggled, allowing her father's compliment to slide. She looked around the room, wincing at the strange sight of her own hair lying on the ground.

“Jar, Pa.” She reminded her father and he laughed, obeying. “Two silver ones, you said the ‘B’ word, too.” She excitedly jumped to the counter, grabbed the jar and opened it and held it out to her father. He grumbled, but took out his muggle wallet.

“Which ‘B’ word?” The man asked after tossing one sickle onto the pile. The look that he got from his daughter said enough. “Blimey, you mean? That’s not a swear word.” The man argued, closing his wallet and putting it back into his hind pocket. The girl frowned, moving the jar around and causing the money to jingle.

However, her father ignored the clanking of the metal coins, so she gave up, closing the jar and slipping it into her sky-blue robes. Knowing her father, she would have at least five more sickles when they arrived to the Leaky Cauldron. She ran to the wardrobe next and grabbed the old leather bag that was hanging on one of the round knobs excitedly. It had been her father’s when he was at Hogwarts. She had packed her necessities for the short trip to Diagon Alley last night into it. And then she had checked them. About ten times.

“Ready, midget?” The man asked, his hat steady on his head. It looked strangely out of place on her father. She was so used to seeing him in his muggle clothing when he went around, blending in. Now, he was wearing long scarlet robes that accented his dark, almost black, unruly hair. His hat was pointy, tilted on one side, as if ready to fall off. His hair appeared to be battling with it for dominance on his scalp. The young girl giggled at the image in her head. “Here you go.” Her father offered her a pot of green powder and she grabbed some in her little hand, attempting to not spill any. “Incendio.” Her father murmured, setting the logs in the fireplace ablaze.

The young girl stepped forward, tossing the green powder into the fireplace. She waited for a second for the flames to change color before entering into the fire fearlessly. This wasn't her first time travelling by Floo. In fact, she was a rather skilled young thing, having gone at least ten times by herself through the complicated network of fireplaces.

"Diagon Alley!" The girl yelled out in her childlike tone and vanished from the fireplace with a loud bang. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes to protect herself from ash was her father vanishing the chopped off hair from their rented flat's floor.

* * *

Diagon Alley was as lively as usual, despite the early hour of the morning. The colorful stores attracted many young and old witches and wizards who were looking to purchase their pets, supplies or books. People rushed about, pushing each other, pulling their children of various ages from one window to another, searching for all the necessary things for the school year.

The middle-aged man in scarlet robes and his young daughter in her sky-blue ones snaked through the crowd, heading towards the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The tall, slightly ominous, building loomed over them as they approached and the young girl wriggled her small hand out of her father’s larger one. He turned around immediately, looking worried. His little girl knew how he was about her letting go of his hand in crowded places.

“I don’t want to go in there, Pa.” The girl said. She was fidgeting with the hem of her cloak. The man gave a small sigh. Well, she always had had a problem with Gringotts. He should’ve predicted this.

“It’s ok, midget. I just need to get us some money for the shopping.” He straightened to his full height once again, looking around. He pointed to a shop across the street. “Why don’t you go over there and get your new robes while you wait? And then we can pick everything else up and get some ice-cream?” He asked with a grin. Her father was always smiling. The little girl had never seen him angry or sad. He was always cheery.

She gave a happy nod and accepted his hand that ruffled her, now oddly short, hair. He straightened once again to his full height and headed towards the intimidating bank. The girl turned her back on it, running away quickly. She had never liked that building. It reminded her of some ancient creature, wise and powerful, ready to devour her at any moment. It somehow let out an aura, too. Like there was suffering deep inside it. And the small girl couldn’t stand that feeling.

She pushed her way through the crowd slowly. She was rather short for her age and without her father, she could move only so many wizards. She had noticed how her father seemed to get the crowd to disperse before him. Hushed whispers followed them wherever they went. An occasional brave witch or wizard would stop her Pa to talk to him, ask for him to sign a photograph. It was all quite mysterious to her. She knew that her dad had been a great player of the famous Quidditch team the Ballycastle Bats. However, an injury had destroyed his career. Now, he was a coach for the same team.

The small girl knew her father’s nickname from back in the day. The Scarlet Dragon of the Bats was quite famous, even now. The nickname had come from an unfortunate incident during a game, when the man in question had spit out fire after scoring a point, singeing the opposing Chaser. Turns out that mixing Firewhisky and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans can be quite flammable under certain circumstances (then again, the girl had always suspected that a little bit of magic had been involved, too). Back then, everyone thought that the man had performed some wandless magic while celebrating. Of course, it had become tradition. Now, everyone called him Dragon, even though he was retired.

The girl ‘oof’-ed as a rather large wizard pushed her to the side. She accidently bumped into a redheaded boy who ignored her.

“Sorry.” She politely apologized, but the boy was preoccupied.

“I dare you.” Another child’s voice came from the right and the girl saw one more redheaded boy. When she looked closer, they were identical. The same to their last freckle with two mischievous smiles on their bright, round faces. Troublemaking twins, she thought, how unoriginal.

“I will if you will.” Said the one that she had bumped into. Now, she, too, was curious. What was this dare about? She pushed herself onto her toes and looked over the boy’s shoulder. There it was, the frightening, dark, Knockturn Alley. The passage was narrow and seemed devoid of all sun, despite the clear and bright morning. There was witch in tattered robes a little ways inside. She was leaning against the wall, her matted brown hair unkempt hanging across her shoulders. The girl couldn’t see her face because of the large, old hat on her head, but she was willing to bet that the woman didn’t have kind face. Wrinkling her nose at the thought of running in there and passing that woman the young girl backed away from the bickering twins.

“Alright, then, Forge.” Said the one to the right. “On three-“

“We both go, Gred.” Finished the left one.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Thr-“ They chorused in perfect sync. The girl was a bit amazed, despite the degree of wrongness in their actions. Thankfully, they were interrupted before they could enter the ominous alley.

“Fred! George!” A short, plump, redheaded woman with a kind face (that seemed rather scary back then) yelled loudly making the twins cringe. “What do you think that you were thinking?!” She yelled, grabbing an ear in each of her hands. The twins yelped in pain simultaneously and started making excuses through her yells.

The girl smiled to herself and left the scene, committing the memory to her mind. She was a bit envious of the twins. Now only did they have a loving mother, but they weren’t alone. They had each other. She had wished for a twin at times. At least a sibling. Someone to play with. Someone to confide in. But, she knew that she would never have that, so she had given up. Now, she was making the best of what she got. Her father was a wonderful man and her best friend. She could tell him anything. She trusted him with her life.

With a smile on her face, the girl pushed the door to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions open. The shop was well-lit with various materials hanging left and right. The small girl shuffled forward, her sky-blue robe rustling against the polished floor.

"Welcome, dear!" Madam Malkin was a short woman with a stern, but kind face. Her smile was wide, welcoming. She grabbed the young girl's shoulders and pushed her towards the end of the room where a boy was standing in front of a large, full-body mirror. He looked a bit unsteady on the stool, but he was holding his head high, trying to look as noble as possible. The girl wrinkled her nose at the air of mightiness and general superiority that the boy was giving off, but she pushed it down. It wasn't polite to judge. She hadn't even met the lad.

"A set of Hogwarts robes, my dear? First year, no?" Madam Malkin waved her wand in a smooth and swift motion, making thousands of pins move on their own, puncturing measurements into the fabric that lay over the boy's shoulders. The small girl nodded as she watched, wide-eyed the skill and speed of them. True, she came from a magical family, but her father had always been adamant on teaching her how to survive in the muggle world. She was well-informed of the magical world, just hadn't had a lot of practice in it. Who knew? Maybe it was for the best. She valued her multicultural knowledge.

"You're next, dear. Let me go get some more fabric." Madam Malkin left the room in a hurry, her beautiful, layered robes swishing behind her. The boy turned to her, giving her a full view of his sky blue eyes. They matched her robe perfectly. He seemed a bit nervous to her, despite his arrogant aura. The girl gave a small, gentle smile to him. He was rather handsome in her opinion. More on the pretty side than on the rugged, boyish appealing one.

"Are you starting Hogwarts, too?" She asked, her voice gentle. The boy raised his head in a certain angle that made his neck look longer, more noble.

"Indeed." The boy's voice was deep, calm, despite his young age and fidgety demeanor. His eyes went over the girl carefully, analyzing her. They weren't unkind, though. Curious and calculating, but never cold.

"Me too." The girl's grin grew. It was a boy. A boy her age. One that would be going with her to school. "Do you want to be my friend?" She asked next, just like her characters in the books did, extending a hand to him. The boy stood there, baffled for a couple of seconds, his façade broken.

"You have not even properly introduced yourself to me." He frowned then, one delicate brow rising. The girl's grin didn't falter. It got even wider, if that was possible.

"I'm Jack." She said, grabbing his hand now and shaking it, like all the adults did. He stared in disbelief.

"That's a boy's name."

"So what?" She shrugged, still shaking his hand. "I like it."

"I'm Dmitry." The boy finally spoke. The girl looked him over. With his shiny black hair he didn't look one bit Russian to her. Then again, the blue eyes and the pale skin fit quite nicely with her image of someone from the Northern country.

"How come you're going to Hogwarts? Wouldn't Drumstrang be closer?" Wondered Jack, still shaking the poor boy's hand. The pins were flying all around them, taking measures of the Russian.

He tilted his head a bit to the side, thinking. Jack noticed how his noble demeanor had changed. He had let go of his confident and arrogant façade. He seemed so much more like an eleven year old child now. "Mother decided that I should attend Hogwarts rather than Drumstrang. She deemed that it gave better quality education." The words were a bit clumsy, and way too big for him. But, it seemed alright to Jack. She could tell that Dmitry had been raised in a strict, noble home, probably pureblood, too.

"Here we are, dear. Let’s get you fitted!" Madam Malkin returned to the room, her perfume filling it once more. At the sound of her voice, to two jumped away from each other, letting go of their long handshake. The pins stopped moving, waiting for the next task. The boy shed his cloak-in-the-making, stepping down from the stool. Dmitry offered his hand to Jack, gentlemanly helping her onto the stool. Madam Malkin gave a small smile and draped the dark material on the girl's shoulders, letting it swallow her. The pins started moving once again at the wave of her wand.

"I'll see you at school, Miti!" Jack turned to yell after her new friend. He turned around, just enough for her to see the crimson blush on his cheeks. He tipped the hat that he had put back onto his head and exited the store with a melodic jingle of the bell. Madam Malkin kept humming as she worked.

* * *

“Definitely an Antipodean Opaleye!” Jack exclaimed as she pulled her father’s hand from time to time for attention. She was used to him being glued to anything that had ‘Quidditch’ on it. Unfortunately for her, Diagon Alley was like a candy store to her father. “You should’ve seen him! Oh, Pa! His eyes matched my robes perfectly! And you know that I had looked for this material for ages, to match the Opaleye, of course. Pa? Sheesh!” Jack gave up, allowing her father to gawk at the new model of Nimbus. He was such a Quidditch geek. With a laugh and a shake of her head (she was still getting used to her short hair), Jack let go of her father’s hand once again and headed towards the Eeylop’s Owl Emporium.

“Opaleye, hm? That’s the most beautiful one, isn’t it?” Her father caught up, draping one hand over Jack’s shoulders. She smiled up at him. She had known that he would follow.

“Well, you can’t say that one dragon is the most beautiful, but, the Opaleye definitely makes my list of the prettiest dragons.” She told him in her ‘grown-up-and-teaching’ voice. The man didn’t dare counter her. His little daughter knew the Dragon Encyclopedia by heart. He was used to her comparing people to different species and explaining why she thought that they were similar. He, himself, had already been identified as a Hungarian Horntail. In his daughter’s opinion, he was fast, dangerous and deceptive, just like the dragon in question. He supposed that that had something to do with her being ticklish and him always catching her, but, he wasn’t going to ruin her fantasies. He rather liked the comparison, too.

“Do you like this boy, midget?” The small girl gave a huff and a look of disbelief. He laughed, enjoying the small blush on her cheeks. It was his fault. He could’ve picked a job that would’ve allowed his daughter to go to a muggle school, have friends and grow up normally. Instead, he had pursued his dream, providing the best he could for her, and she had been grateful. He really had been given a small angel.

“Don’t be silly, Pa. I just met Miti.” Jack frowned, making her steps awkwardly large in an attempt to keep up with her father’s huge ones. “When I get to know him I might fall in love with him. And then we will get married and go live in Russia and have ten children.” The child said seriously and continued on, leaving her father with his jaw on the floor. His little girl couldn’t get married yet!

“So, you said something about some twins, too?” The Scarlet Dragon attempted to stir their conversation onto a safer topic. The girl grinned and pushed the door of the owl shop open. It was dark and slightly damp inside, the scent of the birds strong in the air. Jack wrinkled her nose.

“They are some subspecies of Wyverns. I don’t know yet.” She wandered around the shop, looking at the sleeping or grumpy owls. They mostly ignored her or shuffled away. “If they are at Hogwarts, I’ll talk to them and tell you.” She nodded to herself finally standing in front of one owl. It wasn’t sleeping or grumpily looking at her. It was glaring. With a loud screech the owl opened up its wings, showing their impressive span of at least a meter. It was huge compared to the other owls in the Emporium and it seemed much angrier than the rest, which looked bored. Jack stood for a moment, unflinching, but a bit surprised by the aggressiveness of the animal.

“Bloody Hell!” Her father exclaimed, pulling her back and away from the owl and tucking her into his arm, as if to shield her from the bird. The owl folded its wings, but it was still overly fluffed out, warning them to stay away. Jack couldn’t tear her eyes away from the magnificent bird. It resembled a cat to a certain degree, with its large eyes and horn-like ears. It was brown, with some white and black, blending into the darkness of the store nicely. She liked it, Jack decided.

“Hello! Hello!” The store owner came from the back, whisper-yelling, trying not to disturb the owls. “Welcome! Welcome!” He repeated once again. “Looking for an owl, I presume? You’ve come to the perfect place! All the owls here are for sale, Sir, Miss!” He smiled at them as Jack’s father nodded. The girl was still staring at the temperamental owl. “This way! This way!” The man repeated and Jack decided that she didn’t like him. He kept repeating his words, as if they were stupid. He was also rubbing his bite-ridden hands, like he was waiting for the money to be handed over. It unnerved her. A man like this shouldn’t be working with animals. Owls especially.

“We have many owls here, Sir, Miss!” The plump vendor in the purple robe led them further down the rows of slowly awakening owls. “We have Barn, Brown, Screech, Snowy and Tawny owls. If I may ask the purpose of your purchase, Sir, Miss?” The man didn’t stop talking. He got a bit confused when the small girl with a boyish haircut took a jar of coins out of her robes, eyeing him carefully and shook it at her father. The man sighed and dropped a sickle from his wallet into the jar. The girl smiled, content, and put the container away. She then looked up at the vendor with her strangely wise, grey eyes.

“Which is that one?” She asked, pointing to the large temperamental owl that was cleaning its feathers now. The vendor gasped and her father spluttered.

“Surely you can find a tamer one, midget?”

“That one is a special case, Miss. I’m afraid I can’t sell it. I can’t.”

Jack frowned. “I want that one.” She was adamant. The vendor’s face was going a bit red now. Her father smiled nervously, attempting to diffuse the situation.

“Let’s look at the other ones, midget?” He offered, hoping that she was going to be willing to compromise. His daughter was nice and noble and kind, but she was one bloody stubborn child. He had to admit that she had a certain talent with animals, especially those that had been given up on by their former owners. But it was one thing to take in an abandoned litter of kittens and another to buy a dangerous owl that was almost as big as his daughter. However, Jack nodded, allowing her father to breathe. There was still hope.

“Here we have the Barn owls.” The vendor led them to a section where a dozen or so beautiful owls sat on their branches, sleeping or watching the newcomers. They each had a white heart shaped face and their feathers were different shades of soft and dark browns. To Jack, they seemed pretty, but also somehow confused. She walked from one another, but none of them acknowledged her presence. They were all watching the vendor that was rambling to her father about the properties of this species.

Jack extended her hand towards one of the larger owls and tried to pet it. It hooted at her and moved towards her hand. Pretty soon, the pale brown bird was nestled on her shoulder comfortably, enjoying the way her small fingers went through its feathers. Owls were rather adorable, Jack decided. But, she would always prefer the more dangerous and much more ferocious avian creatures (dragons were her passion from a young age).

“Do you like that one, midget?” Her father asked, bending to pet the owl. She smiled at him softly.

“Yes.” Jack nodded. “But I like that one more.” She told him, pointing at the grumpy owl in the corner that was preparing to sleep. Her father laughed then, ruffling her short hair. His semi-loud laugh caused the owls to hoot in displeasure. The middle-aged man ignored the birds. He had never been good with animals. He turned to the vendor instead. It had been clear that the old shopkeeper had recognized the former Quidditch star upon their arrival. He was waiting for Dragon to spill his money.

“Tell me more about that big one.” Dragon pointed at the owl that was now glaring at them for talking, tucked in and ready for its nap. The vendor changed colors again.

“Sir, Miss, that is a very temperamental owl! I promise! We don’t sell that species in this store! Never! Never! It would simply be irresponsible for me to sell that one to you!” The vendor argued.

“But, you said that every owl here is for sale, sir.” Jack tilted her head, forcing her stare to be child-like and tear filled. She knew her puppy eyes well. She had been collecting money for this owl. She was going to get the one that she wanted.

The vendor sighed suddenly, as if giving in. "That is a Great horned owl. They are native to America." The plump man explained, massaging his temples in defeat. He finally looked genuine, thought Jack. "Frankly, it has been causing me a lot of trouble. It has a specific diet and it doesn't get along with other owls at all. It doesn't like people and, if I'm being honest, I doubt that it can carry mail." Explained the man. "However, the traveler that sold it to me had been adamant that the owl was great once it selected a master. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened. I will probably send the damned bird back to the States soon. Not worth it. Not worth it." The vendor shook his head.

Jack smiled. "You don't understand that bird at all, do you, Mister?" The young girl placed the Barn owl back and walked to the Great horned one. It regarded her approach with watchful yellow eyes, assessing the threat. Jack extended her hand, slowly, carefully. She stopped a little over half way and waited. The owl didn't move. It simply glared.

"See, Miss?" The vendor spoke. "It's untamable." He shrugged, giving up. Dragon, however, was watching like a hawk, his hand gripping the wand in his robes.

"But I don't want to tame it." Said Jack, frowning a bit. The owl's ear moved, as if it was listening. "I just want to give it a better life." The girl said, smiling once again. A loud screech sounded as the owl once again opened its magnificent wings. It flapped a couple of times and launched itself up. The chain on its claw jingled in protest, limiting its flight. Dragon had his wand out, now, a 'stupefy' on his tongue. The vendor was trembling, hoping that the girl wouldn't be hurt in this silly quest.

But, instead of maiming the small witch, the huge owl's claws landed on the outstretched arm, digging in uncomfortably. Jack winced, but didn't otherwise show any sign of pain. The owl sat there, waiting.

"Isn't that much better?" Asked Jack. The great owl hooted in response. "I know." Jack replied. The vendor watched in disbelief as the young girl proceeded to converse with the monstrous owl, as if she was holding a pet hamster.

"You get used to it." Said Dragon, tapping the vendor's shoulder in comfort. "How much for the bird?"

**That’s all folks!**

**I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts :)**


	2. Guns N’ Roses – Paradise City (1987 & 1988)

**Welcome, ladies and gents!**

* * *

**Guns N’ Roses – Paradise City (1987 & 1988)**

Jack sat on her tall stool outside, pushing her ice-cream around the bowl. The caramel had melted partially and was now mixing with the vanilla. A grumpy hoot caught her attention and she looked up at her new owl. The monstrous creature was sitting in its too-small cage, glaring at everyone and everything. Jack understood it, though. She, too, wouldn’t be happy if she were in a tiny cage. The bird looked positively comical, all fluffed up in the small space, trying to look threatening. The small girl smiled and searched through her pockets for the owl treat that the vendor had given them. Her hand knocked against the, now empty, swear jar in her search. She had finally spent that money on the thing she wanted.

“Here you go.” Jack said, offering the piece of meat to the owl. “We’ll get you a larger cage soon, I promise.” She told the grumpy owl. The bird’s beak barely missed her small fingers as it tore the meat out of them. “And at Hogwarts, you won’t need a cage.” The owl widened one eye and closed the other, as if raising its eyebrow. “Yes.” Jack nodded to it. “At Hogwarts, owls are allowed to fly wherever they want.” She put some ice-cream into her mouth.  “Pa told me that they have a giant Owlery on top of one of the towers, where you can eat and sleep with the other birds.” The bird almost grumbled, making Jack laugh.

“I’m starting to regret allowing you to get that monster.” The bird hooted in protest as Dragon dropped back into his seat with a crooked smile on his face. Jack rolled her eyes as her father waved at a group of, clearly younger, witches, making them giggle and swoon. She looked to her father and inspected him.

Well, he was rather handsome. Years of Quidditch had given him strong muscles that showed, even though he had let go of his career. His almost black hair was untamable on his head, pushing his traditional wizard’s hat slightly to the side with its gravity defying roots. There was a small scar on his strong jaw from when he had fallen off of his broom. Her father had silvery-blue eyes, like hers. Except, his always glistened with mischievousness and happiness, unlike hers. Hers were of a different shape, big and round, unlike his slightly slanted ones, and they were always wide in unusual wisdom and curiosity. Her father had broad shoulders and he was tall, he towered over her wherever they went. Yes, he was rather handsome.

“Don’t worry, Pa.” Jack smiled at the man. “You’re still my favorite man in the world.” She leaned into her father, accepting a one armed hug. The armrest of the wooden chair dug into her side uncomfortably, but she ignored it. Still smiling, Jack pulled away once Dragon let go of her.

“Do we need to get anything else, midget? Where’s your list?” The man spoke, looking through his robe pockets.

“Here.” Jack said, passing him the piece of parchment elegantly. She looked at the giant owl again. “More importantly, we need to think of a name for you!” The owl hooted. “Yes, you are a part of the family, now. You need to have a great name!” The small girl beamed as she thought for a while, scrunching her nose in concentration. Her father smiled over the edge of her shopping list gently, almost longingly. He often smiled like that when the little girl wasn’t looking. It was when his daughter concentrated like that, scrunching her nose so adorably, that she looked like her mother. Also, whenever she was thinking about something, something that went into the extreme like or dislike, she would do that, just like her. He quickly wiped that smile off his face and replaced it with his usual crooked grin when his daughter glanced at him.

“I know! Humber!” Jack turned to the owl next. It was looking at her with a doubtful eye, as if saying ‘Really, woman? Can’t you do any better?’. Jack frowned. “It’s a good name! It’s the name of a legendary king of Huns! He invaded Britain around 1000BC. That’s an honorable name!” The small girl argued. The bird fluffed its feathers.

“I think it’s saying no.” Dragon translated, tilting his head in wonder. His child truly had a way with animals. “How do you even know it’s a he?” Jack rolled her eyes.

“Alright then… How about Jabberwock? That’s the main creature in a poem by Luis Carroll from 1872?” Dragon frowned at all the delightfully terrible names his daughter was proposing. She had a certain love for horror and danger that he couldn’t explain. He hoped that it was a phase and that she wouldn’t end up in Slytherin because of it. The bird turned around, showing its new owners its lovely tail. Dragon laughed, causing some of the witches nearby to giggle and point at him.

“I don’t think he’s very fond of that one either.” The wizard told his daughter. “Why don’t you try a more subtle name? This is not a dragon that you’re naming, midget.” The man ruffled his daughter’s hair and then proceeded to steal some of her, already melted, ice-cream.

“Maybe Smaug then? That’s the famous dragon from J.R.R. Tolkien’s book The Hobbit. It was published in 1973.” Jack tried once again. “He is a terrible terror and has his own mountain, you see. All filled to the brim with gold and jewels! Nobody can touch him!” The owl turned around, curious. It clicked its beak, but didn’t hoot in approval. “Hmmm… A dragon’s name then?” The owl hooted. “A famous dragon?” Her father watched in amusement. His little girl really was obsessed with the reptilian creatures. He didn’t doubt that she knew each and every story, muggle or wizard, about them. He supposed that his own nickname had played a great part in her fascination.

“I have a perfect one!” Jack suddenly exclaimed, excitedly moving forward, her elbows on the table and her nose almost inside the bird’s cage. “Aitvaras.” Her voice was calm, eyes glinting in excitement. The bird hooted. “Not too impressive, I know, but listen! That is the name of a Lithuanian household spirit. It appears in the form of a dragon. It brings its master stolen goods, such as coins, corn, and milk.” The owl hooted, interested. Dragon smiled at his daughter’s antics once again, eating her caramel ice-cream shamelessly now. “Aitvaras can be obtained from the Devil, in exchange for one’s soul.” The owl hooted loudly. “Awesome, I know.” Dragon shook his head. “But, it can also be found, brooded from the eggs of a nine to fifteen year old cock.” Jack paused to catch her breath loudly, causing her father to chuckle. He was going to miss his little spitfire. “I know that you don’t really bring bad or good luck, but you do carry items, not stolen, of course. And you are like a mighty dragon when you’re flying, no?” The bird hooted at the compliment, agreeing. “It’s settled then!” The small witch declared. “From today on, I name you Aitvaras! Aras for short!”

The owl screeched happily, shuffling its wings left and right. Dragon laughed once more. “We still have to get your wand, midget. Let’s go.” The man stood, picking up their bags and packages. Jack jumped up and grabbed the owl cage. Aras hooted when she moved him. Jack gave him reassuring smile and he simmered down.

"Ollivander's then?" Asked the small witch. Her father gave a small nod and they were off.

* * *

“Ready, midget?” Her father called out from the living room. Jack dropped her brush and ran out of her room. She returned a second later to grab the old leather bag from her bed and then ran out once again. Panting, the small witch reached her father. Surprisingly, he was wearing muggle clothing. His jeans were modern, in the 80s theme, and his red converse looked comfortable enough. Jack smiled at the T-shirt that donned her parent’s torso. It was black with a red bat on it. She started at it for a while and it finally flapped its wide wings.

Jack giggled. “Poor disguise, Pa.” Dragon ruffled her hair.

“You’re telling me, midget.” She was wearing her Hogwarts robes, excited. “Get changed, spitfire. We are going into the muggle crowd today.” The girl frowned, but she dropped her bag and left for her room. The huge horned owl hooted in protest. “Don’t hoot at me.” Dragon complained. “She’s the one risking exposure with those. I like my job, alright?” The owl hooted right back, shuffling in its cage and fluffing out its feathers threateningly.

“Better?” Jack had folded her robes neatly and was now wearing a simple red and yellow dress. She had defiantly left her Hogwarts socks and shoes on. This was as good as it was going to get, thought Dragon.

“Perfect.” He told her smiling down at her. “Stand there.” He pushed her in front of her trunk and owl. Jack stood for a moment confused, but then she realized.

“Oh, Gods! Pa, no!” But it was too late. A flash of light later, her father placed the camera onto the table once again and went over to his grumbling daughter. He hugged her, even though she was frowning and threatening bodily harm.

“Oh, the sweet memories!” Said Dragon, causing his daughter to wriggle away from him. He laughed boomingly at her red and pouting face. She was going to Hogwarts. His little girl was going to Hogwarts. To his former school. Oh, how she was going to beautifully develop under the guidance of Albus Dumbledore. With a sad smile on his face, Dragon watched his only child interact with her monstrous and grumpy new pet as she packed her school robes. He chuckled when he saw her wand sticking out of her right sock. Crazy little thing. She had slept with the stick, afraid that it would vanish in the morning. Cherry wood and phoenix feather. That was quite a combination. With the rare cherry wood came power and with this core came latent ability and initiative of the wand. Its will would be strong. It was a worrisome combination, but it had chosen his small daughter. He was going to trust the magic. He had always trusted the magic.

“All set?” Dragon asked, extending his hand for a side-along apparition. Jack grabbed his hand with one of hers, the other holding Aras’s cage tightly. Her father grasped the handle of her trunk and then they were off.

Jack had never liked side-along apparition. The pull on her arm and then the feeling of being in a vacuum, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets and her lungs compressed, unbreathing. It was horrible. She swayed for a couple of moments after they materialized in one of the lavatories at the station. The world swam in front of her eyes and Aras screeched in terror and discomfort. They obviously shared opinions of apparition. Thankfully, she managed to hold in her breakfast this time.

“Are you good?” Dragon asked, looking to his, suddenly green-faced, daughter. “Not gonna waste my perfectly good eggs and bacon, are you?” Jack glared at him and he laughed. It was like a little kitten growling at a lion.

“I’m going to puke on you on purpose now.” She threatened. “When you aren’t expecting it.” Dragon picked up the trunk and headed outside, his daughter following.

“Oh, but, midget, you forget who you’re talking to.” He grinned back at her cheekily. “I’m always expecting mischief.” Jack shook her head at her father, not being able to stay mad at him for long.

The train station was hectic. People were rushing left and right, pushing each other, yelling, swearing and then repeating the cycle. There were a couple of them standing still, waiting for their trains patently. But, those were rare. Jack looked around wide-eyed.

“You coming?” Her father called out. He had a trolley ready, her trunk secured on top. She ran after him and then wriggled under his arm, trying to both hold the owl cage and push her trolley. Dragon laughed, but allowed it. He was sometimes truly too soft on his daughter.

* * *

“Anything from the trolley, dear?” The kind old lady asked, opening the door to Jack’s compartment. The small girl looked up from her encyclopedia and nodded. Her stomach was rumbling with hunger. Even though she had managed to keep her breakfast down, she was still a growing child. With a huge smile (her father wouldn’t steal any of her sweets) she picked some things from the cart. After carrying the lot to the comfortable seat she went to close the door again, only to meet a familiar face.

“Miti!” Exclaimed Jack, a grin splitting on her face. She grabbed his hand without waiting for his answer and then pulled the poor boy into her compartment. He looked a bit disheveled, but sat down none the less. “How have you been? Excited? Which House do you want to be in? Do you want a chocolate frog? Have you made any friends yet?” Jack kept firing off questions, not waiting for answers. She threw a chocolate frog at him and Dmitry caught it swiftly.

“I have been splendid, thank you for asking.” The noble boy said, opening his treat with clear skill. He had muggle clothing on. A tailored suit and clean-polished shoes. “I am quite thrilled to start my first year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and what about you? I cannot tell you if I prefer a House. I possess each of the four qualities that decide your destination. I would think it best to leave that to the sorting test.” Jack opened her mouth to interrupt, but Dmitry whipped her with his blue eyes in warning, telling her to let him finish answering. “Thank you for the frog, however, I already possess the card of Falco Aesalon. You may have it if you so wish.” The boy handed her the purple card slowly, their fingers brushing. Jack was surprised at the smoothness of his skin. He must’ve never worked with his hands before! “I have made some acquaintances. Two boys named August Renshaw and Brutus Nettlebed. Also, one girl. I believe she said that her name was Jaqueline Knight, though I might be mistaken.” Dmitry smiled at Jack finally, seeing her blush.

“How did you find out!? You can’t tell anyone!” She jumped, clasping both hands over his mouth in a flash. “You can’t!” She repeated. The boy was shaking from laughter by now. He grabbed her hands and moved her away gently.

“I saw you with your father that day in Diagon Alley.” He explained once she had sat back down. “I recognized him immediately, my mother is a rather avid fan, I must admit, and then I merely asked about.”

Jack tossed him another chocolate frog which Dmitry caught easily. “You must keep it a secret.” She told him. He raised one delicate eyebrow.

“Are you attempting to bribe me?” The boy asked in his strangely deep voice.

“Is it working?” The girl replied with a cheeky grin (so much like her father, even though she would never admit it).

“Maybe.” The Russian said, catching his frog skillfully as it attempted to jump away.

* * *

“Firs' years! Firs' years over here!” Yelled a voice, gathering the youngest children on the train. Jack soon found the source. A giant of a man was standing in front of her, towering over everyone. He had bushy, untamed hair and a beard to match. However, his beady black eyes were kindly looking down on them, watching that he gathered all the youngsters. Jack immediately decided that she liked him. She had been a bit anxious, leaving Aras and her trunk alone on the train. However, the mere sight of this man had vanquished those thoughts. Hogwarts was a safe place, Jack convinced herself. “Firs’ years follow me!” Proclaimed the giant-man and chaos ensued. Everyone was pushing, pulling, cursing and then pushing once again.

“Mind yer step!” The man spoke once again, but too late for Jack. She tripped on something and flew forward, closing her eyes and waiting for impact that never came. Two sets of arms had caught her on her dangerous way down. She blinked to the left and to the right and was surprised to see the twins that had been in Diagon Alley.

“Watch it.” They chorused.

“What do we have here, Gred?” The left one said.

“A clumsy, little witch, Forge.” The other replied.

“And what shall we do with the clumsy, little witch?” Left again. Jack felt her neck hurting from the Ping-Pong match of words that she was following. The boys were deceptively strong, holding her up. She finally snapped out of it and tried to scramble onto her feet. However, she wasn’t fast enough.

“Teach her a lesson, of course!” Said the right twin and then they let go. Jack flew to the ground and hit it hard. She could hear the twins laughing as they left. Cruel, she thought. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears, but she pushed them back. The students were going around her, allowing her to lie on the rocky and dusty ground.

The small girl shook her head and pushed herself up. With a scowl on her face and revenge on her mind she headed forward to the boats. She was going to return this full force.

However, after rounding the corner of the rocky path and looking past the patch of forest, all thought of revenge and mischief were banished from Jack’s mind. She gasped.

Hogwarts stood there, magnificent, on a hill, overlooking the lake. Thousands of small, yellow windows shone brightly in the dark, like stars. Their reflection could be seen on the calm, ink-like surface of the lake, setting fire to it. Jack tried to count the number of turrets and towers as the first years moved, but she failed. She tried to identify all the places that she had heard her father talk about with his friends when they thought that she was asleep, but she couldn’t. She had simply forgotten all and was merely gawking at the beautiful place where she would be staying for the next seven years. Giving up on holding it in (not like she ever had a filter to begin with), Jack whooped and whistled loudly and then ran forward, snaking her smaller body through the crowd. She only stopped once she reached the giant-man.

“No more ‘n- Why hello there!” The man exclaimed once he saw Jack’s bright and gleaming face, ready for an adventure. “In you go.” He directed her into one of the boats. “No more’n four to a boat!”

Jack anxiously climbed into one and sat in her seat, fidgeting. She was too excited to be steady. She needed these people to hurry up and get to the castle already! Dmitry gave her a small smile, unnoticed by others, as he attempted to royally climb into the boat. He failed in that attempt and had a moment of graceless arm waving before Jack caught him and pulled him next to her. His long, black coat was warm and the small girl snuggled into his side shamelessly.

“You seem excited?” The boy remarked, allowing her to be overly personal with him. He had decided during their train ride together that it was useless to attempt to fend off Jack. She was a force of nature and she always got what she wanted, even though she had a memory of a goldfish (three seconds). He didn’t mind her affection. It was strange. Dmitry had never had this kind of an intimate relationship with his parents. They were always cold and distant. It was a nice change, to have someone as warm and bright as Jack beside him.

“I am!” The small witch exclaimed. “I can’t wait to get to the castle! Exploooooore!” She was wriggling and rocking the boat successfully. Dmitry felt his stomach swim and his meal greet his throat.

“Explore?” A redheaded boy from the boat next to them exclaimed.

“You?” Said the other, identical, redhead.

“Never.” They chorused and Dmitry decided immediately that he didn’t like them. Jack, however, grinned widely, revenge resurfacing on her mind.

“We’ll see.” She told them and turned her back on them swiftly. That was a bad move, though. The twins grinned at each other as soon as she wasn’t paying attention and then dipped each one hand into the lake. The icy drops flew through the air, and before Dmitry could react, they hit both first years. Jack gasped and started shivering as the twins laughed.

“Stop tha’ there!” The giant-man exclaimed, looking over the boats once more. “Everyone in?” Jack looked around only to see that the twins had been joined in their vessel by a small boy of dark skin and messy dreadlocks and a girl with blonde hair and shy eyes. She turned around to see Dmitry talking to two boys that had entered their boat.

“Right then- Forward!” Yelled the giant-man and the boats moved gracefully. Jack inspected the two other boys in the vessel as they floated towards the castle. They must be August Renshaw and Brutus Nettlebed that Dmitry had talked about, she figured. One of them was kind of chubby, with a round face and dark eyes that were staring at Dmitry in awe. He was holding his hand in his pocket tightly and for a second Jack wondered if he was gripping his wand. However, that fear was broken once he took out a struggling chocolate frog and proceeded to eat it.

The other boy was more on the slender side. He had longish, dark curly hair and brown eyes. He was watching Dmitry as the boy spoke about Quidditch teams down his long, seemingly broken, nose. He was definitely the tallest in their boat. And, Jack noted, he seemed even more arrogant than Dmitry, which was saying something.

The small witch decided that she didn’t really like this crowd. She was still debating if she liked Dmitry, after all. But, despite being a bit of a snob, he was fine. And, she had asked him to be her friend. So, he was her friend now, snob or not. Jack nodded to herself, and then turned around narrowly evading a branch that hung low near the water. Her jaw dropped once she saw the castle once again. Now, she could make out so many more details. Simply, it was breathtaking.

* * *

Jack couldn’t breathe. It was as if there were sea waves in her ears suddenly and her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She could feel her hands going completely ice-cold and her legs going numb. She felt someone grab her icy fingers and warm them up in their own. Looking to the side, she saw Dmitry attempting to look calm and collected. However, she could feel him trembling just as much as she was.

You’d expect them to be calm after hearing that the sorting was done by a hat, and not by a troll, like the twins had told almost everyone on their way up. But, Jack wasn’t relieved. She was even more nervous, if that were possible. However, the small witch gripped her friend’s hand like it was a lifeline, and it eased her nerves a bit.

Suddenly, Dmitry nudged her. Jack looked up at him with wide eyes. What did he want at an important time like this?

“Your turn!” He shout-whispered.

“Jaqueline Knight?” Professor McGonagall called out once again.

“Move!” Dmitry pushed her and Jack stumbled once again on her shaky and numb legs. She heard the twins snickering behind her. There was buzzing in her ears, like there was absolute silence all around her. She shakily walked to the stool where the stern, but kind, Professor McGonagall was waiting for her. The woman motioned for Jack to sit, her eyes encouraging in a way, and the small girl obeyed, trembling. It took a bit for her to climb onto the semi-tall stool, because she was short. She heard a few snickers and blushed a fine tomato red. The old hat was then dropped on the tiny witch’s head and it fell over her eyes. She reached up, letting go of the wooden chair and attempted to push the hat up a bit. However, that flew out the window very quickly.

“Aaaaah~ A curious little thing, aren’t you?” A raspy, old voice spoke in her head and Jack froze still. For a second, she was calm, breathing faster and faster, her heart thumping like a frightened bird in her chest. Then, she did the only logical thing that one did in this situation.

Jack screamed bloody murder.

**That’s all folks!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of extra info:
> 
> All the names that Jack suggests for the owl and the stories behind them are real.
> 
> Dragon is wearing a black shirt with a red bat on it because that is the mascot (and the colors) or his former team, the Ballycastle bats. Their mascot, Barny the Fruitbat, was quite famous (mentioned in the first movie (banner) and the fourth book)
> 
> I’m sorry if you think that Fred and George are cruel or out of character. They simply aren’t the kind of people (in my interpretation) to like someone immediately. And even if they did, they would show it by pranking them. Frankly, Jack reminds them (being short with short hair and a bubbly personality) of ickle Ronniekins.
> 
> I’m trying to pay attention to the timeline (the 80s and all that) and not put something that didn’t exist into my story, if you notice some irregularities, please do tell me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, do comment and tell me your thoughts :)


	3. Joan Jett – Bad Reputation (1980 Single)

**Welcome ladies and gents!**

**And enjoy!**

* * *

**Joan Jett – Bad Reputation (1980 Single)**

The Great Hall exploded with laughter. Jack’s hands, that were pushing the old hat up, pulled it down, attempting to shield her tomato red face. She wished for the ground to split open, then and there, and swallow her whole. Unfortunately, since that wasn’t happening, she settled for hiding behind the hat.

She usually wasn’t like that. She didn’t scream. She wasn’t a girly girl. She didn’t fall down and cry. She wasn’t a crybaby. What was wrong with her? Was everything going to go wrong at this school? Sure, she had a new friend. Dmitry was nice. But, she had also met the Evil Twins. Her father was right, she should’ve stayed at home. She should’ve just gotten home schooled by her father. He knew everything. She didn’t need this stupid Hogwarts.

“Is that so?” Asked the hat, as if deep in thought. Professor McGonagall was shushing the students with a stern voice, but she didn’t react to the hat’s voice. Did that mean that only Jack could hear it? “Bright one, aren’t you?” The hat’s raspy voice asked again. Jack couldn’t exactly describe it. It was like an old man speaking through layers and layers of fabric, barely breathing through them. It was soothing, wise and ancient.

She supposed that she was rather clever, but not overly. She was no bookworm. No, she liked her fair share of reading, as long as it concerned dragons. That was her field of obsession. Everything else, it depended on how much it amused her. She tended to remember the strangest of details.

“Yes, you are smart, but Ravenclaw is not for you. You wouldn’t do well there.” The voice spoke again. Jack gripped the edge of the hat tightly. The laughter was still loud in the Hall, but it didn’t matter to her now. The hat was much more fascinating.

“Hmmm~ You would do well in Slytherin! Such passion for horror and gore! But, you aren’t cunning enough. No, power doesn’t interest you.” The hat kept mumbling. It seemed indecisive for a moment longer, muttering about different houses.

“Maybe Hufflepuff? That would be a good house for you. Yes, you are loyal and kind. I see. Truly, that house would make you develop the best. Truly.” Jack felt herself gripping the brim of the hat even harder. She didn’t want to go to Hufflepuff! Yes, she was kind and she was determined, but those weren’t her main qualities!

“Yes, you are led by another value through your life. You are led by passion and recklessness.” And then the hat yelled out much louder. “Gryffindor!” Jack jumped up as her ears finally remembered to function. Clapping from one of the tables, the one on the far right, was deafening. She pulled the Sorting Hat off of her head and handed it back to Professor McGonagall who gave her a small smile. Yes, she was the Head of her new house, Jack remembered. She was in the same house that her father had been in!

The small witch automatically walked towards the rejoicing table and then sat down, still red faced, in between two older looking boys that had made room for her. She looked back to see Dmitry clapping excitedly for her, too. She flashed him a nervous smile, which he returned. Jack turned around and caught the eye of one of the first year girls that had been sorted into the same house. She waved at Jack excitedly.

“Hey, Jaqueline, right?” The dark haired girl spoke. “I’m Angelina. Angelina Johnson. Let’s get along?” She reached over the large table awkwardly, attempting to grasp Jack’s hand. The small witch jumped up and reached over, too.

“Jack. My name’s Jack.” She smiled awkwardly at Angelina. She had never had a girl friend before. Actually, she hadn’t really had guy friends, more like acquaintances. But, since she lived with her father, she knew how to act around guys. With girls, she was drawing a blank.

“Your father is Mr. Knight, right?” There it was. Jack had known that this would come up. She could see the joy on her classmate’s face. Yep, there was her father’s amazing reputation. Not that she disliked him or anything, just, she didn’t want to be ‘Dragon’s daughter’. She wanted to be Jack.

However, before she could answer, Professor McGonagall called out a rather familiar name.

“Volkov, Dmitry.”  Jack turned around to see her friend climbing towards the stool on shaky legs. His head was held high, as if he weren’t nervous at all. He sat down easily, being rather tall for their age and then nodded to the Professor as if they were equals. Jack saw the way her Head of house’s lips became a thin, straight line. She did not like Dmitry one bit, it seemed. Then again, the Russian was a rather acquired taste.

“That’s my friend.” Jack whispered to Angelina, explaining why she was preoccupied. The dark haired girl nodded, but she didn’t seem impressed. Jack crossed her small fingers in a muggle tradition and chanted ‘Gryffindor, Gryffindor’ in her head. However, her prayers went unanswered. After a couple more painstakingly long moments the hat yelled out to the Hall.

“Slytherin!”

Jack yelped. The table furthest away from hers exploded in cheers. Dmitry took off the Sorting Hat and handed it to the Professor with an arrogant smirk. He practically floated down to his table, head held high. Jack saw people clapping him on his back and welcoming him. Once he sat down, he turned a bit and gave her a small smile, which Jack weakly returned.

“Are you sure you want to be friends with that one?” Angelina asked once Jack turned back to her. She had her eyebrows raised in doubt. “There’s a lot of dark witches and wizards that went to Slytherin.” Jack shrugged, as if it didn’t bother her one bit. It did. It bugged her. She had heard stories about Slytherin from her father. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been in Slytherin, too. Was Dmitry like that, also? Was he going to be a dark wizard? She stole another glance at her Russian friend. He was chatting with one of the older students, a small smile on his face. His façade was on, Jack could tell. He was pretending to be all high and noble for his fellow classmates. That isn't bad, is it? He was merely embarrassed to show his true self to them, like he did to Jack. It wasn't a fault to be shy. Maybe it was a fault to be so good at pretending not to be?

"Not all wizards and witches that were in Slytherin became dark, did they?" She retorted to Angelina sharply. Jack decided then and there, that she didn't like girls all that much. She though that they would be much more interesting, the way her father was fascinated by them. All those magazines of attractive witches, and for them to be so fickle? Jack would have to hide them from her father.

Angelina shrugged and turned to a girl that had sat down next to her. Alisha or Anita or something, Jack hadn't really be listening. The small witch turned back to the Sorting Hat just in time to hear Professor McGonagall call out the next name.

"Weasley, Fred."

One of the twins jumped up to the stern witch and sat on the chair. It took a mere second for the hat to proclaim his house.

"Gryffindor!" Boomed its voice. The twin made a show of handing the hat to the Professor, going so far to bow to her with flourish. The woman ushered him off to the clapping table, her lips twitching. Jack found herself cheering with the other Gryffindors, even going so far as to stand up, like many others did. She glanced at the twin, Fred, as his other half's name was called out. Unfortunately for her, the twin caught her gaze and made a big show out of winking at her. Jack stared at him stupidly, like he was insane. He probably was. One moment, he was dropping her on the ground and the next, he was winking at her. Winking!

“Gryffindor!” Called out the hat, sending the last person, George Weasley, to his seat. Jack looked back to her empty plate quickly, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She could hear students all around her chatting happily, asking the first years questions. However, it was all distant chatter to her. She wished that she was in Slytherin, next to Dmitry, goofing off just like on the train.

As the Great Hall silenced and Professor Dumbledore stood up, Jack sneaked a glance at Dmitry. He didn’t catch it, though, as he was looking at the old wizard with full attention. Jack directed her own eyes there, watching the man with half-moon spectacles on his eyes. His robe was a delicate silvery-blue, matching the enchanted ceiling of the Hall. He looked like magic itself was supposed to look. Focusing on him, with his long white beard and kind eyes that welcomed them all as his children, Jack forgot her sudden loneliness and prepared to hear and take in every single word.

“Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I believe that delaying our banquet any longer is simply unnecessary! Let the feast begin!”

And then he sat back down. Everyone started clapping so Jack, naturally, did the same. What a smart man, she decided. He knew that everyone wanted to eat, so he wasn’t going to bore them with a long speech. What a smart, smart man. Slightly insane, but smart. Jack decided that she liked him.

“Chicken?” Asked the boy next to her. Jack turned and a grin split her face once she saw all the food that had appeared on their table.

“Yes, please!” She took her plate and handed it to him. The redheaded boy proceeded to fill it with golden pieces of meat, so many that Jack thought that she wouldn’t be able to eat all of that. He handed it back and then poured some juice into her goblet. Jack noticed some potatoes a few plates down and stretched to get them. A pair of hands picked them up right in front of her nose and she looked up, hopeful. However, that feeling was crushed once she saw the freckled face that was staring back at her.

“Finders keepers!” The twin told her and took the plate away. Jack frowned, scrunching up her nose. She stuck her tongue out at the twin in question as soon as he turned his back on her. His brother laughed boomingly and Jack quickly sat back down, blushing a deep red. What was wrong with her? She had more class than this! Was this what going to school was like? Was this how it was going to be? She hated it!

“Sorry about them.” The boy on her left spoke once again. She looked up at him and noticed the red hair and the freckled face. Jack’s eyes widened in realization, dread creeping into her stomach. They had an older brother here?! “They simply can’t help it. Our father used to call them ‘Ka’ and ‘Boom’.” The older boy passed her a plate full of potatoes and Jack slowly and cautiously took it, expecting some sort of trick. He laughed at her wariness. “Don’t worry, I won’t play any tricks on you.” His smile was warm somehow. Gentle. Jack liked him. “I’m Charlie, by the way. Charlie-“

“Weasley. I know.” Jack told him. She put some potatoes onto her plate and then handed it to Angelina who was sitting opposite of them. “I’m Jack.” The small witch extended one hand to the older boy and he grasped it in a firm handshake. “Be my friend, Charlie?” Jack asked, eyes twinkling in happiness.

The older Weasley boy laughed, but then sobered up once he realized that she was serious. “Sure.” He said. “Let’s be friends.” And he shook the tiny hand as if he were making the business deal of a century.

* * *

“Boys dormitories are upstairs and down to your left.” Spoke Charlie, directing the sleepy first years. “Girls, the same, but to your right. A word of caution boys, don’t attempt to climb the stairs to the girls dormitories. It won’t end pretty.” With a smile Charlie ushered them off to their beds. Jack found herself following Angelina and her new dark haired friend sleepily up the stairs. She was aware of the Evil Twins somewhere behind her, snickering, as usual. They really were horrible.

She found her things already in the room, along with Aras’s cage. With a smile, despite her sleepy state, Jack hurried to her owl and unlocked the cage smoothly. Aras hooted at her and climbed up her robed arm to settle onto her shoulder.

“Merlin! What is that thing?” Exclaimed one of the girls that had come in after the three. Angelina and her friend from dinner turned around now, looking at the huge owl.

“A dragon.” Replied Jack cheekily to the black haired girl who had asked. For the love of Merlin, she couldn’t remember her roommate’s name. She had been too nervous at the Sorting ceremony. Then again, she wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to remember this girl’s name. “If you get up early enough, you’ll see it transform and spit fire.” Continued the small witch as Angelina and her friend giggled. The other two girls weren’t amused.

“Whatever.” The same one said. “It looks positively monstrous.” She headed for her bed, flipping her hair.

“Why thank you!” Jack answered, even though she knew that she shouldn’t. She simply couldn’t help it. “Did you hear that Aras? You’re monstrous!” The bird hooted in approval. Angelina walked over with her new friend, smiling.

“Can I pet him? I think he’s adorable.” The friend asked. Jack gave a shrug, making Aras struggle to stay on her shoulder. “I’m Alicia, by the way.”

Jack looked her over for a second. “I’m Jack.” She decided then. “Want to be my friends?” She asked the two girls seriously. Angelina and Alicia exchanged puzzled looks.

“S-sure.” Angelina spoke first. Jack grabbed her hand and shook it, just like the adults did. Aras hooted in protest and flew onto his cage.

“Good.” Exclaimed Jack and then let go, turning to Alicia. The other witch gave her her hand without waiting for the strange first year to grab it. A huge smile appeared on Jack’s face as she shook Alicia’s hand excitedly. “My first two girl friends!” She told them in a shout-whisper. “I’m so happy!”

Angelina gaped. “You’ve never had girl friends before?” She asked. Jack shook her head.

“My father and I often moved because of his job.” She explained. “He was my friend, though.” Alicia and Angelina exchanged glances again.

“I thought you were rude earlier.” Angelina admitted. “You’re just painfully honest, aren’t you?” She asked Jack. The small witch shrugged and then yawned. She really was tired.

“We will continue this discussion tomorrow.” Jack ended their conversation once Alicia yawned, too. “Off to bed.” She told the girls and headed for the window to let Aras out. He happily flew off with a lout screech.

“Yes, mom.” Teased Alicia as she climbed into her bed. Angelina and Jack snickered. The small witch changed quickly and jumped onto her bed. She wriggled under her blankets and took a deep breath. The scent of fresh sheets and warm fireplace told her that she was home. With a smile, Jack decided that she was glad that she came to Hogwarts, Evil Twins or not.

* * *

The morning was hectic. Jack soon found out what being a girl and sharing a dormitory with other girls meant. Chaos everywhere. Clothes, brushes, hair products, nail polish bottles, various hairbands and hairclips were everywhere. She hadn’t known that that many brands of beauty products existed, let alone that one person could use them all.

“Jack, have you seen my jumper?” Angelina asked as she rummaged through her trunk.

“On your bed.” Replied Alicia. Jack stood, frozen, in her uniform and ready, watching. This was not a normal morning for her. No. She may go insane if every morning was going to be like this. She needed a little bit of order. Just a tad.

Their other to roommates had left for breakfast already, leaving Jack to decide whether to wait for her new friends or not. She had decided to wait. She had decided wrong. The insanity continued for at least half an hour, after which the girls decided that they were ready. By the time they reached the common room, Jack thought that she was going to be mentally scarred forever by the end of the term.

On the positive side, they got lost only twice on their way to the Great Hall. Breakfast was fast and light, just how Jack preferred it. Then again, she missed her mornings with Dragon already. They usually got up before dawn and ate while the sun rose. Nobody here did that. Jack had watched the sun rise on her own that day. She took comfort in the fact that somewhere out there, her father had watched the same scene.

“Miss Knight.” Professor McGonagall handed her a piece of parchment and Jack paused in her meal (toast and jam) to take it. She thanked the woman clumsily through her food and started reading her timetable. It didn’t seem too bad. They even had a few classes with Slytherin!

“Got your timetables?” Charlie sat down next to Jack and asked her and her two friends. The three nodded. “Let me see? I’ll tell you where the classrooms are.” He took one parchment and read through it. “Ok. So, your first period is Charms, that’s in the classroom 2E, third floor, on the Charms Corridor.” Charlie explained, the three girls listening with full attention. “Professor Flitwick teaches that class. He is a good teacher, a kind Professor, ask him if you have any problems.”

The prefect next looked to the girls for a second. Alicia was barely seeing through her sleepy eyes, Angelina was taking notes on her arm in a rush and Jack was chewing her toast and staring at him like he was the most fascinating creature in this world. He chuckled and continued.

"Then, you have History of Magic.” Charlie laughed. “You’re going to love this subject.” He told the trio. “The classroom is 4F. That’s first floor, it’s not that hard to find.” He handed the timetable back and poured himself some milk. Then, the prefect proceeded to pile one after another egg onto his plate. Jack briefly wondered where he put all that. Charlie was by no means fat. No, he was fit, from playing Quidditch, she could tell, and he was rather short, compared to other seventh years. But, he wasn’t fat. Angelina and Alicia were a little too preoccupied with their talk about some thing or another, pointing around the Hall, which left Jack to annoy the older student. She waited for Charlie to swallow his food and get a huge gulp of milk in before speaking.

“Is there a library here?” The small girl asked, getting his attention successfully. Charlie gave her a surprised look.

“Yeah, third floor.” He said through his food. Obviously, Gryffindor first years weren’t keen on studying. Jack gave him a thankful grin and took another bite of her sweet breakfast.

“Oh, is our ickle Howler going to start studying from day one?”

“Of course she is! Why in the world wouldn’t she?”

Great, thought Jack, preoccupying herself with putting more jam onto her toast. The Evil Twins were awake.

“Look on the bright side! We’ll always have someone to copy off of?” The black boy with dreadlocks from the boat dropped beside Angelina. Jack suppressed a groan. Great, like two of them weren’t enough. They needed to adopt a third brother into their mix. One of the twins draped his arm over her shoulder, grinning. She was a bit annoyed that she couldn’t tell which one it was.

“Awwww! Is our Howler embarrassed?” The twin said, causing the other two boys to laugh.

“She certainly-“ Said the other one.

“Roared like a true lion yesterday!” They chorused. Jack got up, slamming her hands on the table as she did. She turned around and glared at the grinning twins. She was positively furious, her nose scrunched up in anger. However, Jack didn’t do anything. Her father always said ‘be the better man’. Yes. She was the better man!

“I’ll see you in Charms.” She told Angelina and Alicia who nodded to her and then she grabbed her old bag and ran out of the Great Hall, throat tight and eyes stinging. She could hear Charlie scolding his younger brothers as she went. However, it wasn’t the prefect’s words that followed her to her class, it was the twins’ mocking laughter.

* * *

“Welcome to Charms!” Said the small man, standing comfortably on top of a huge stack of books, just to be seen over his desk. “This is a compulsory subject that you will have until your fifth year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Jack moved in her seat slightly so she could see the tiny man better. She was sitting next to Lee, the boy with dreadlocks, part of the Magnificent Trio. She had come first into the classroom and chosen a nice seat, in the middle. For some reason, Lee had simply plopped down next to her and then stayed there, no matter how much she glared at him. Then, he had apologized! He, not the twins, had apologized for their behavior to her! The nerve of him! Jack had taken it with class, though. She had given him a small nod and then proceeded to write out the missing properties of dragon blood into her encyclopedia.

She really was disappointed in the quality of today’s books about dragons. Some didn’t have enough information, and others had simply wrong information. In the end, she was going to pile up everything she knew about dragons and write it all down. Then, someone else was going to have a proper book to learn from. Now, her encyclopedia was safely tucked into her father’s old leather bag.

“I am Professor Flitwick and I will be teaching this class. Now, if you would all open your books to page eleven, we will begin learning the Levitation Charm.” The tiny Professor said and Jack bent down to take her book out only to find her bag missing. She looked under her chair, and then on the other side, but it wasn’t there! Jack turned around, only to see the Evil Twins in the back grinning at her. They were snickering, turning pages of her encyclopedia. That was it. That was the last straw. Jack turned around to smile politely at Lee.

“May I borrow your book?” She asked politely, her tone pure sugar. Lee gave her a surprised look, baffled by her nice behavior, but nodded.

“Sure.” He handed his Charms book over to her. Jack turned it over in her hands a couple of times, feeling the strong hardcover. Yes, this was perfect. Her head was boiling by now, but not with fiery rage. No, her anger was like ice-fire, cool and collected. She turned around to the Evil Twins to see them snickering at one of her (rather bad) drawings in the encyclopedia. They were so perfectly oblivious, that it made her delighted. She tossed one more glance at Professor Flitwick, but he was preoccupied (“This is the arm movement, with your wrist. Swish and flick! Now, repeat. Swish and flick!”). Jack grinned, finally back in her element and flung Lee’s copy of Standard Book of Spells quite skillfully (she had had practice with her father) at the cackling twins.

It was then, in their first period, Charms, on September 2nd, a Tuesday, that Jaqueline Knight, Fred Weasley and George Weasley received their first detention.

And Godric only knew that it wasn’t going to be their last.

**That’s all folks!**

* * *

**Now, a little info:**

**I know that September 2 nd 1989 was actually a Saturday, but, do humor me xD I just imagined it so perfectly before checking and didn’t have the heart to change it xD**

**I hope that Jack doesn’t come off as Mary Sue here, I’m trying to keep in mind that she is a young girl (11) who grew up only with her father, who is rather immature (kind of reminds me of Sirius actually). She is mature in some aspects and rather immature in others. She tried to act like an adult, because she didn’t have a lot of contact with children her age, but is failing.**

**Fred and George… Yeah… They are mean to her… But then again, they are just acting the way they act towards Ron and Ginny, because Jack is small and boy-like. She  is also weird (they don’t know her backstory) to them and that calls for some teasing. But, we’ll see how it develops… I think that the twins aren’t the open kind of people, especially when they were younger. They don’t simply let someone into their group, especially a girl. Remember when you were that age people, girls were lame to the boys, they didn’t want to play with them and instead, everyone travelled in gender packs.**

**I am by no means racist, or trying to come off that way, so if any of the parts with Lee offend you, I’m sorry.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. AC/DC – Hells Bells (1980)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to especially thank WizardHallow for the bookmark and the kudos, you made my day! :)

**Welcome ladies and gents!**

**Please, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**AC/DC – Hells Bells (1980)**

_Miss Jaqueline Knight_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Great Hall_

_Dear Jaqueline,_

_Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor! I'm so proud of you, midget! How is everything? Have you made any new friends? What about that Opaleye boy? Are you in the same house? Tell me everything!_

_Minnie wrote to me. She said that you have detention already? That's my girl! She mentioned you throwing a book in Charms, too. I hope you threw well, just like I taught you. Of course, I replied to Minnie very politely, so don't worry._

Jack stopped reading for a moment and looked at the teachers' table. Sure enough, McGonagall was reading a letter, her lips in a thin line and her eyes shooting sparks. Damn her father, thought Jack. Of course he would get McGonagall all pissed at her.

_Do tell me how it is over there, midget. It's been so long since I was last at Hogwarts. Here, it's been pretty normal. I'm going to work every day. I'm eating well (I promise I'm not living on canned food). The team has a new player. She's great, but still needs some more work on her speed and agility. I expect that she will be playing first line Chaser by the end of the year._

_Write to me soon my favorite midget,_

_I'm so lucky!_

_Pa_

_P.S.: I spared you some treats and sent them in the parcel, I hope it all gets there safely, this owl doesn't look too reliable._

Jack chuckled at her father's distrust of animals. She looked at the dark owl which was sitting on the table calmly, waiting for payment. The small witch dug through her robes and found a couple of sickles. She carefully placed them into the small leather pouch that the bird had on its leg. The owl hooted in agreement and flew off. Jack opened the small parcel next and laughed when Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans fell out. Her father had never liked those.

"Mail from your family?" Angelina asked sitting opposite of Jack. The small witch nodded.

"Pa sends his regards." She explained.

"You never told me, your father is the Scarlet Dragon, is he not?" Her friend (yes, her girl friend!) wouldn't be deterred. Jack nodded into her breakfast (bacon, eggs and white cheese). "I knew it!" Angelina almost jumped up in her joy, making a couple of fourth years look at them like they were insane. "Say, do you think he would sign my shirt?" She asked.

Jack nodded once again, not feeling like talking. Angelina kept humming all the way through her breakfast. Jack managed to eat half of hers, but then didn't feel like eating any more. She pushed her plate away and took out a parchment and quill.

_Dear Pa_

She began before someone stole her letter-to-be. Jack looked up, only to see a freckled face. She frowned at the twin. She knew which one he was. She had, after all, sent his twin to the Hospital Wing.

"Give it back, Fred." She demanded. Surprise flashed through his eyes when she didn't mix him up with his brother, but it vanished quickly.

"I don't think I will." He grinned. Jack took a deep breath. She wasn't going to get into more trouble because of him. She was in enough as it is.

"Fine. Take it then." Jack gulped her pumpkin juice down quickly and stood up, taking her old bag with her. "Along with my undying love for you." She said sarcastically and left the Hall. What she didn't see was Fred's ears turning a fine lobster red. The Weasley in question pocketed her parchment and sat down quickly, eating in silence.

* * *

After a quick trip to the library, where she hid from the non-hospitalized part of the Magnificent Trio (not that she minded Lee all that much), Jack headed to the dungeons for Potions. She had managed to write a short letter for her Pa. Of course, she had told him all about the Evil Twins and their new, dreadlocked addition. Then, she had written about Angelina (and her shirt) and about Alicia. She had also told Dragon about the most boring subject in history, History of Magic and how Charlie had lied. In the end, it became a rather long letter, at least two parchments.

Thinking about when she was going to have time to actually send the letter (by Aras of course), Jack entered the crowd that was waiting for Professor Snape. She saw Angelina and Alicia and headed towards them. Alicia noticed her and caught her arm, pulling her close. They formed a circle, huddling together, before Alicia whispered.

“Is it true?” She asked looking at Jack. The small witch gave her a confused stare. “That you like Fred Weasley? That twin?”

“What?!” Jack couldn’t contain her scream of anguish. Her? Like that insufferable git? No way!

“Shhhhhh!” Said Angelina, pulling her back into their small circle. “Well?” She asked now. Jack gave her an incredulous look.

“Who is the idiot that told you that?” The small witch asked. Angelina and Alicia exchanged glances. Jack hated it when they exchange glances. It was like they knew something that she didn’t. “Guys?”

“I heard it from Penelope Clearwater who heard it from Roger Davies who heard it from Patricia Stimpson.” Alicia explained. Jack stared.

“What a load of rubbish.” She told them finally, shaking her head. However, despite her calm demeanor, as Professor Snape opened the classroom and the students piled in, Jack’s head was full of thoughts about Fred Insufferable Weasley.

“Sit with me.” A deep voice shook her out of her thoughts and Jack smiled at Dmitry as bright as the sun. Her joy of having potions with Slytherin returned. How did she manage to forget about that in the first place? The two friends settled onto one of the workspaces, taking out their books. “How do you like your house so far? Have you made any acquaintances?”

“It’s brilliant! I love it!” Jack attempted to whisper though her excitement. “I’ve made two new friends.” She turned around to look for Alicia and Angelina, only to catch sight of two identical redheads in the back. Jack scrunched up her nose. So, the Magnificent Trio was in full power once again. The twins looked identical once more, the broken nose and bloodied lip all fixed. Lee’s book, powered by her aim, had done damage, she thought with dark pleasure.

“Something wrong?” Dmitry asked, looking back also. Jack shook her head.

“There! Those two!” She waved at Alicia and Angelina and the former waved back enthusiastically with a large grin. Angelina looked unsure, but she managed a small smile.

“They seem appropriate.” Said Dmitry. Jack gave him a raised eyebrow look. He smiled slightly. “I’m glad that you have made… err… friends. That is what you wanted, no?” He really was trying, wasn’t he? Jack nodded, but then looked to the front as Professor Snape began his lecture.

* * *

By the end of Herbology, the rumor about Jack’s undying love for Fred Weasley had spread like wildfire through the school. Whether it was her fellow first years muttering in the hallways about ‘Dragon’s daughter in love with a Weasley twin’ or some of the older students chatting about some ‘famous first year with a huge crush on her third day’, the stories had become more and more incredulous by the minute. Every time someone told the tale, they would add something into it. So, before their flying lesson with Madam Hooch, a boy from Hufflepuff (whom she had never seen before in her life) asked if her father had truly started a feud with the Weasley family about his daughter losing her purity.

This led to Jack not really wanting to go to class (she hadn’t even bothered answering the boy). But, she ended up going. Fortunately, their flying class was with Slytherin, also. She pushed through the crowd of muttering and snickering students and approached Dmitry. They had separated after potions, as he had wanted to go with his housemates.

“Have you ever flown before?” Jack asked the Russian, looking up and squinting against the sun.

“Once.” Replied the boy. “It was horrendous.” He said dramatically in his deep voice, making her laugh. Dmitry looked at her with a painful expression.

“Sorry, I just can’t imagine you doing anything wrong.” Jack giggled. Dmitry shrugged.

“I get sick.” He admitted, lowering his voice. Jack could see the small blush on his cheeks. He didn’t want his housemates to see his weakness.

“Wanna skip?” The look she received said enough.

“Good afternoon class! Welcome to your first flying lesson!” Madam Hooch had arrived. She was a rather fit and slim woman, short haired and sharp eyed. By her build, Jack would guess that she had played Seeker once. The class of first years chorused her ‘good afternoon’. Making up her mind, nose scrunched, Jack raised her hand. “Yes, Miss?”

“Knight, Madam.” The small witch supplied. She saw the way Madam Hooch’s eyes flashed in recognition and continued. “I’m not feeling too well, may I go to the Hospital Wing?” She could see Dmitry giving her a look of disbelief from the corner of her eye.

The Madam nodded. “Of course. Why don’t you take Miss Knight, Mr.?”

“Volkov.” Dmitry supplied, suddenly looking much less green in the face. Madam Hooch shooed them away and they started walking across the grass slowly, the Russian pretending to help his friend get to the castle. Once they were inside the halls and out of sight of Madam Hooch, he turned to her.

“I am grateful for that, but it was unnecessary.” Dmitry said in his deep voice. Jack smiled at him (the adrenaline making her tremble from excitement), taking his hand and pulling him along.

“It’s good that you’re grateful, now you can repay me.” She laughed at his surprised face. “I don’t understand Potions one bit.” Jack explained with a frown.

“Truly.” Dmitry laughed. “It’s a rare talent for someone to blow up their cauldron on the first day.” He teased as they headed towards the library.

“Shut up.” Jack retorted, bumping their shoulders together. He returned the bump awkwardly after a while.

* * *

During the next few days rumors went insane. Apparently, Jack had become the love topic of the school, which, in her opinion, was ridiculous. For the love of Merlin, she was just eleven! But, that didn’t stop the students. After a while, she began to laugh at some of the stories openly. The one about her actually being engaged to both Weasley twins. Or the one about her actually being in love with Dmitry, but making him jealous by flirting with Fred.

And that Weasley. Oh, Merlin. Don’t even get her started. He was enjoying it! He was enjoying every single second of being in the center of attention! The worst part was, nobody knew which twin was which, so they would just congratulate both of them. Once, Jack had seen one twin being patted on the back and laughing about his love adventures, only to round the corner and almost crash into the other, who was doing the same. Ridiculous!

But, Jack didn’t mind that. She didn’t care. She had learned her lesson and realized that school wasn’t all fairytales, like her Pa had tried to tell her. She had fallen into a routine by now.

In the morning, she would get up before dawn and head to see Aras (once he had returned from her father’s, letterless). They would watch the sun rise together. She would tell him everything that happened the day before, and (which she would never admit) she sometimes even cried. Jack wasn’t used to these things. She was used to her father and his friends, who were all nice to her.

Then, she would go down for breakfast, missing the chaos of Alicia and Angelina getting ready, and she would hang out with them and Charlie. The prefect was there half of the time, the other half, he was either asleep from all the duties (night patrol) or hanging out with his friends. He had found common ground with Jack – dragons. They had probably bored the whole Gryffindor table one morning, talking about the reproduction of the Norwegian Ridgeback. Now, whenever they began their debate, groans could be heard from their fellow students.

During lunch, Jack liked to sit with Dmitry. She still remembered the first time she casually crossed the Great Hall and plopped down next to him at the Slytherin table. She had apparently broken a no Gryffindor-Slytherin interaction taboo that day. But, she had grown some backbone. If they were going to talk about the Dragon’s daughter, let them talk about something that’s actually real. And her friendship with Dmitry was absolutely great. She was even influencing his vocabulary a bit.

Dinner she spent with an open book at the Gryffindor table, reading about the things that confused her. Jack had discovered that she had a certain knack for blowing things up. Apparently, she could only brew potions that contained dragon ingredients. Maybe she paid more attention to those? But, all the other ones blew up in her face. Even when they shouldn’t be able to blow up.

Charms, she could do fairly well. She still hadn’t managed to get her feather to fly, but it had moved a teensy weensy bit. Transfiguration was horrible. Well, maybe it was just Jack who was horrible. Her needle (which had been a match) still had a red, blunt end which was ignitable. Professor McGonagall had allowed for them to try once before they began learning the theory. Jack was officially scared of transfiguration.

The other subjects weren’t too bad, but she wasn’t too good at them either. She prided herself in being better than the Evil Twins, which sat in the back (in every class) and caused trouble. They had set off dungbombs in Astronomy, just for the heck of it. Then, they had pushed and shoved the students waiting for Professor Snape to open the classroom, causing quite a few light injuries. And in the end, they had set a couple of Bludgers free in the hallway. Most of the people had gotten out without serious injuries.

Thankfully, that weekend was rather quiet. It seemed like Fred and George had run out of steam, but Jack wasn’t fooled. She had seen them more than once, plotting in a corner. She wasn’t going to be caught off guard. Thankfully, they had moved their focus from her onto the entire school, which was great in Jack’s opinion. Sure, she could stand the occasional prank, but not like on the first day. That had been bullying.

It was on Sunday, after dinner, that something unexpected happened. Jack was walking back to the common room, her head in one of the dragon books that Charlie had recommended (he had great taste!) when Dmitry’s friends, Renshaw and Nettlebed, along with their fellow older housemates stopped her.

“Look who it is! Dragon’s daughter!” Jack attempted to ignore and avoid the older boy, but it didn’t work. “Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you’re going?” The tall Slytherin tore the book from her hands and flipped it to the front cover. Page fifty nine, Jack made a mental note.

“Dragon’s daughter, reading about dragons?” Mocked another older student. By their stature, Jack would guess fourth or fifth year. “How appropriate!”

“Should we teach her that fame isn’t everything?” Said Renshaw, joining in. There was a cruel smile on his long face. He towered over Jack threateningly, despite being her age. Nettlebed was laughing stupidly in the back. Jack looked around, but she was alone with the Slytherins in the hallway. She was screwed. In a flash, the girl pulled out her wand and pointed it at the older boy.

“Oooooh! Look, she has a wand!” He mocked, unafraid. “Do you know any spells, Dragon’s daughter, after two weeks at Hogwarts?” He knew just how screwed she was. However, Jack had read about spells to calm and suppress dragons. She could do it. She could do one of those. She could remember the motions, as if she had read them a second ago. The Latin words were clear on her tongue as she waved a smooth, practiced motion, her nose scrunched up in concentration.

“Expelliarmus!” The other older student yelled out, taking her wand swiftly. He was frowning.

“That’s enough, Ward. Let’s go.” Said the one holding her wand. Renshaw walked closer to the, now defenseless, Jack.

“Why? Let’s teach her a lesson! It’ll be a good payback for those Weasleys, too.” Said the first year. “My father taught me a spell before I came to Hogwarts. I’ve wanted to try it out for a while.” He raised his wand clumsily and waved it madly around.

“Locomotor Wibbly!” Yelled Renshaw, like it was some kind of a war cry. Jack raised her hands to shield her face on instinct, moving a step back. For a moment nothing happened, then another voice said.

“Good spell, wrong way to do it. Here. Locomotor Wibbly!” The older student that had taken her wand cursed her. Immediately, Jack felt the effects of the spell. Her legs became numb and she fell to the floor, unable to stand. She tried to push herself up with her arms, but she couldn’t. She didn’t feel her legs. At all. She felt dull pain in them, but nothing else. They were completely out of her control, numb. Jack’s throat clenched and she gasped for air. Vaguely, she was aware of the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. Blood scorching rage fueled through her veins and she looked up at the Slytherins, nose scrunched up in anger.

However, before she could do anything, someone from down the hall yelled. “Expelliarmus!” the spell was far from perfect, because it hit one Slytherin and sent him flying into the other, their wands still in their grasp. It was effective, though.

“What do you think you’re doing, making our ickle Howler cry?” That voice was a bit too familiar for Jack’s liking.

“Yeah. We’re the only ones allowed to do that.” The other, identical voice said. Jack looked to the side to see the Weasley twins coming down the hallway, wands raised, grins on their faces. Their eyes meant business, though.

“What do you want, Weaselby one and Weaselby two?” Ward whipped out his wand on them.

“Watch out, there may be more of them coming! They are a rather large family, after all.” Renshaw mocked, smirking. Jack saw the twin’s ears become red, but they shrugged the comments off.

“We just came-“ Spoke one.

“To tell you-“ Continued the other.

“That Filch-“

“Is coming-“

“This way.” They ended together. They kept smirking as the Slytherins scrambled away, leaving Jack’s wand on the floor. Everyone knew how much terror the caretaker, Filch, spread wherever he went. The twins looked at Jack for a second and then exchanged glances. The small witch averted her eyes to the floor, embarrassed. She must be in a horrible state. The Evil Twins were just what she needed.

"C'mon." Said one twin, walking to her. He bent down and grasped her arm pulling her up. "Oh, Merlin! George, come help!" Jack yelled.

"I'm not that heavy, you insufferable git!" She protested.

Fred laughed. "That's the spirit!" And then pulled her up on his own. Jack still couldn't feel her legs, but she attempted to put some weight onto them.

"Weasley!" She called out to the other twin who had picked up her wand. He turned with a questioning look. "Page fifty nine." She told him in a small voice before breaking down in sobs. The twins looked at each other, debating with their eyes who was going to take the crying girl. Fred lost. With a face that said that he would rather be anywhere in the world than there, he patted Jack's back awkwardly, holding her up against the wall. She merely wailed louder. Fred looked at George like his twin could solve this impossible problem. The other twin gave a sigh and walked over, book and wand in hand. He, too, patted Jack's back.

"It's going to be fine." He tried to say that sentence that their mother usually said to calm Ginny and Ron down. Sure enough, it worked like magic. Jack's sobs became softer and her sniffling lessened. Her head came up and she managed a weak smile.

"That was a brilliant spell." She praised. Fred almost glowed when he heard that.

"Well, we do attend class." He explained with pride. Jack turned to him now.

"But Professor Flitwick only talked about it in theory." She frowned, one small hand coming up to brush her tears and snot away in an unlady-like manor. She wiped it against her robes, already dirty from the floor.

"Well, it seemed easy enough to us." George said, grinning at his twin. "Let’s get you to the hospital wing." With that, they began pulling her down the hallway awkwardly.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to explode." Fred commented, but he couldn't suppress his happiness about the advanced spell that he had been praised for. He gloated all the way to the hospital wing.

* * *

“You two again?!” Shrieked Madam Pomfrey. “Oh, dear Merlin! And from your own house?!” She kept yelling as she ignored the twins attempt at defense and made them carry Jack to one of the beds. The small witch felt rather useless, her legs out of order and all. She stared between the three as they argued (shouted) at each other. However, the school nurse wasn’t listening to the twins one bit, she was simply blaming the whole incident on them.

“It was my fault, Madam Pomfrey.” Jack suddenly spoke in a tiny voice, causing complete silence.

“What?” Said the nurse and Fred (or George) at the same time. The other twin was gaping at her like she was insane. Jack really wished for him to close his mouth already.

“I was being teased by someone from another house and I tried to hex them with one of the spells that I read about.” She told the nurse, schooling her face into an innocent one. Yes, her father had been great practice. Jack glanced at her lap and made her eyes water by thinking about everything that she was sad about and then hiccupped. “They were going to curse me, Madam Pomfrey!” She looked up at the witch again, tears falling down her cheeks. Fred and George were gaping in the background, but they didn’t matter to Jack then. She was focused on Madam Pomfrey. “My spell backfired, though. If the Weasleys hadn’t come when they did…” She paused to put in one skillfully placed sob. “They had no right to talk about my father the way they did!” She started crying full-on once again and grabbed onto the school nurse.

The startled woman bought Jack’s story word for word. She soothed the small witch, patting her head. “It’s alright. It could’ve been worse.” Jack chanced a look at the twins under the nurse’s arm and saw them grinning wide. She made a comically sad face, trying to tell them not to be that smug about getting away with cursing an older student, but that merely made them snicker even more. She simply gave up in the end. There was no use. They were going to screw it up. And she had done a perfect performance, too!

Madam Pomfrey slowly pushed Jack away. “Here, Miss Knight.” She offered her some tissues and Jack took one with a hiccup. She wiped her tears away and continued dry sobbing from time to time for good measure. “It’s alright, child.” Said the nurse. “It’s just a simple curse.” She performed the counter-curse with one precise movement of her wand and Jack suddenly regained full control of her legs.

“Thank y-you.” She hiccupped. Madam Pomfrey gave her a kind smile.

“Here. Drink this and rest.” The nurse handed her a small bottle. “Off you go now.” And the Madam shooed them out of the Hospital Wing.

The three first years walked in silence, unable to comprehend their level of luck. Fred and George were thinking about their last chat with Charlie. He had managed to convince McGonagall not to write to their mother, which was a great thing. However, that also meant that the twins were hanging on a thin lifeline. If their mother heard about their adventures at Hogwarts… Well… Let’s just say that it wouldn’t end well.

On the other hand, Jack was thinking about what just happened. The Evil Twins had saved her. No questions asked. They had stuck their necks out for her when she was in trouble, even though she had thrown a book at them. They had buried the hatchet when it was needed. The way she looked at them had changed. The way she thought about them had changed. They weren’t so evil in her eyes anymore.

“Thanks.” She murmured when George handed her her book and wand, but she didn’t mean merely for those. He gave her a crooked, arrogant grin.

“You’re our ickle Howler.” He said.

“Only we are allowed to torment you.” Fred added. Jack managed a smile as she tucked her wand into her robes.

“Maybe I’ll throw another book at you, then.” She saw George rub his nose as Fred laughed. It was strange, but, Jack found herself enjoying the short walk with the twins. The playful banter was interesting and different from her friendship with Dmitry and the girls. She decided that she would like to be friends with these insufferable twins, if they so allowed.

**That’s all folks!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-short-note-and-explanation-from-the-author in other words, for your information:
> 
> Why is Jack so good at lying? She lives only with her father… Yeah, that should say it all xD She has grown up with her (rather immature) father and his friends who all thought of her as a ‘darling little thing’ when she had them all wrapped around her little finger.. I’ve seen it, it’s real xD
> 
> Love rumors subject – before I get flame for putting this in their first and second week at Hogwarts, just remember when you were eleven… Oh the delicious gossip back then… It was unbearable! While Jack is annoyed by it, she simply isn’t used to this kind of thing, as she was home schooled, Fred and George love it! It’s their turn to shine! Remember, they come from a big family, they didn’t get undivided attention from their parents.
> 
> Some things in my fic may resemble other Fred and George (or Marauder) fanfiction, I’m sorry, I simply can’t help it! I’ve read sooooo many fanfictions, as I have been a member of this site for a long time xD


	5. ABBA – Take a Chance on Me (1978)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much cas4pip for the kudos! :D

**Enjoy!**

**ABBA – Take a Chance on Me (1978)**

She didn't know why she expected something to change the next morning. In fact, Jack got up early and headed towards the Owlery before sunrise. She evaded the bird droppings the best that she could on her way up, but they were rather unavoidable. Finally, Jack reached the top. Aras was sitting calmly on one of the branches, preparing to sleep. She liked to come in the morning. That way, she didn't disrupt her owl's sleeping rhythm. Jack walked over to the large bird and gently patted it. Aras raised his large, horned head and glared, as usual. He hooted at her in displeasure,  but changed his mind when her small fingers started caressing his feathers.

"Let's go out there." Jack whispered, careful not to wake the other owls. She had done that once and it hadn't been pretty. They had chased her out with a flurry of sharp claws and beaks. Aras opened his wings lazily and took off into the air. In two slow flaps of his powerful wings, he landed on the stone railing outside. Jack walked over and pushed herself up onto it, too. Her small frame trembled on the edge, but she wasn't afraid of falling. Her father had always told her ' you shouldn't think about what if you fall, you should think about what if you fly'. Those words had stayed with her. She had always liked flying. No, not Quidditch. Flying. Just being up in the air. It made her feel truly magnificent, like a dragon.

She used to wish that she was a dragon, herself. Then, no one would dare touch her. Then, she would be free. Then, she would be unbeatable. Then, she would be able to protect all the wonderful people that she cared about. But, she had learned the cruel truth. Dragons weren't free. No, they were magnificent, monstrous creatures, kept in captivity, for the sake of wizardkind. For their selfish reasons of keeping their existence a secret from muggles, the wizards and witches suppressed dragons and kept them in inadequate spaces. They cared more about subduing those creatures and taking their valuable parts (ingredients for potions) then their actual wellbeing.

Jack had read a study that said that the dragons kept in captivity changed color. Their wings bent down, as they didn't need to fly to hunt any longer, and their scales became soft, as they didn't need them for protection anymore. Simply, it had sickened the small witch. A grounded dragon is a dead dragon. She knew that saying well. It was the cruel truth of those magnificent creatures.

"Hey, Aras. When do you think dad is going to write back?" She asked the bird, pushing the thoughts of dragons away for now. She couldn't do anything until she graduated. Jack looked down, legs dangling over the edge freely. She could see the outline of a patch of green grass under her feet and wondered just how far up she was. The wind was nice and strong there, blowing her short hair in every direction. Her robes were flying around madly, too. Aras hooted.

"I suppose he is busy with work." The small witch said. There was a moment of silence and then the first rays of sun broke against the school grounds. It was beautiful. Breathtaking. The forest lit up with fire. The biting autumn air warmed up instantly in the morning light. Jack smiled at it, shivering from the cold. Her fingers weren't moving properly and her nose and toes were completely frozen and ready to fall off. But, the small witch was happy.

"I wish I could fly." She said to Aras and he looked at her in confusion. For him, being grounded was unthinkable. For him, flying was like breathing. Jack loved to watch him fly. So, he spread his impressive wings and took off into the air, heading towards the rising sun.

* * *

Jack plopped down and filled her plate at the Gryffindor table. It was almost empty. A couple of third years were sitting all the way down from her and munching on their eggs. Jack looked for Charlie and the girls, but they weren't there. So, Jack settled down and took out a book (another one of Charlie’s great recommendations). She piled some eggs and bacon onto her plate just in time. Nearlyheadless Nick appeared from under the table, going through the plate of bacon. He nodded to her and she greeted him politely.

She had thought about ghosts before coming to Hogwarts. They saddened her somehow. She remembered the first time she had seen a ghost. An old man, glistening like pure silver, had sat at the Quidditch stadium where her father coached. The ghost cheered and booed at the players, as they did things right or wrong. Jack remembers talking to him. He had been so sad. So lonely. He would go for days, years, without talking to anyone. Luckily, the ghosts at Hogwarts didn't seem too sad. They seemed happy with their state. Jack knew that she wanted to die without regrets. She didn't want to become a ghost and linger forever.

"Why the long face?" Asked Alicia as she dropped down next to Jack. The small witch put her book away and smiled at her friend.

"My face is perfectly normal." She told her friend. “Where’s Angelina?” Jack asked, looking around. Alicia grabbed some eggs and poured home-made ketchup all over them. She gave a small shrug.

“She wouldn’t get up.” The dark haired girl said. Jack stared at her in disbelief and then shook her head. Hopefully, Angelina wouldn’t freak out too much. But, she was a rather heavy sleeper. A rampaging troll wouldn’t wake her if she was tired. “What’s out first period?” Alicia managed to mumble through her food.

Jack frowned and wiped away the pieces that had fallen onto her face. “Potions.” She replied making the other witch groan into her goblet. Nobody liked Potions. Well, nobody from Gryffindor. Professor Snape was one of those who took house rivalry seriously. He despised all Gryffindors that walked into his classroom with passion. The three girls dreaded the class. Especially Jack. Her knack for blowing things up had gotten her into trouble with the strict Professor more than once. In only two weeks. And they had Potions until fifth year. She was doomed unless they started using dragon ingredients.

The owls flew in, heading for their mail owners. One Barn owl flew towards the two girls, avoiding Jack’s goblet by a millimeter. The girl in question grabbed it and drank some juice out of it, putting it on the other side of her plate this time. Alicia reached for the small pouch and took out the letter.

“It’s addressed to me.” She saw Jack’s fallen face and gave her a comforting smile. “Don’t worry, Jack. I’m sure your father will write back soon.” The girl dropped some money into the owl’s pouch and it flew away, leaving the two to open Alicia’s mail. There was a letter, a copy of Daily Prophet and a Witch Weekly. Alicia took her letter right away and ripped it open.

“May I?” Asked Jack, pointing to the new copies and Alicia absentmindedly nodded, smiling at her letter. Jack felt the pit in her stomach grow, but she pushed the sensation away and opened the Daily Prophet. She skipped through it to the sports page right away and gave a small smile at the title. ‘New player brings the Ballycastle bats back into the spotlight!’. Jack read the short text once. And then once more. Then, she placed the newspaper back on the table and resumed her meal in a much better mood. Her father hadn’t commented for the Prophet, but, he had been mentioned by the Ballycastle’s Captain, Sherwood.

Charlie appeared on Jack’s right side, piling things onto his plate. Jack didn’t turn to him or greet him. He was probably tired from night patrol. The small witch noticed cream cheese in the middle of the table and stretched to get it at the same time as Charlie. He was faster.

“Finders keepers.” Told her the boy. Wait. Wrong voice. Jack turned to see one of the twins grinning at her. She scrunched up her nose and stuck her finger into his side, making him yelp and loosen his grip on the cheese bowl. She grabbed it, as if she was playing Seeker in a Quidditch World Cup.

“Losers weepers.” Jack retorted, feeling proud of herself. She plopped down and spread the cheese across her toast with her knife. The twin nursed his side and sat down as well.

“I think we’ve tickled a sleeping dragon, Forge.” The other twin sat across from them, Lee soon joining him.

“It would seem so, Gred.” Replied the one sitting next to her. Jack turned to him and grinned. She passed him the bowl. The twin took it, cautiously. Jack kept grinning as she turned to her breakfast and continued eating. She didn’t notice the twins exchange glances of pure joy.

Something cold and wet slid down her back, under her robe. Jack gave a squeak and jumped up. She looked around, only to the twin in front of her with his wand drawn. He was smirking smugly. Lee was rolling on the floor with laughter (Her face! Did you see her face?!). One look to her right showed the other Weasley catching the, now empty, levitating bowl.

“Oh Merlin.” Alicia muttered through her giggles from Jack’s left. The small witch returned her gaze to the twin sitting opposite of her. She gave him an I-am-not-amused look.

“Nice levitation spell.” She told him, voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Thanks.” The twins chorused, grinning, and she noticed the one sitting next to her putting his wand back into his robes. Lee kept snickering into his plate until the end of breakfast. Jack refused to go change.

* * *

Just as the unlikely Gryffindor group was leaving the Great Hall, the Head if their house stopped them.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Miss Kni- by the name of Circe! Dear girl, what happened to you?" McGonagall exclaimed, inspecting the cream cheese that Jack had stubbornly left to stain her robes. The girl in question blushed and looked down, ignoring the cackling twins. McGonagall didn't.

"Weasley!" Her voice silenced the group, making the twins jump, as if struck by a whip. They looked at her, grinning identical grins.

"Yes?" They chorused, but their eyes showed their guilt. McGonagall seemed to hesitate for a second, making the boys become smug, but then she glared. And when she glared, you'd better run.

"Detention!" She told them, enraged, taking out her wand to vanish the cream cheese with a simple 'evanesco'.

The twins gaped at her in disbelief. They hadn't even served out their first detention! "Professor?" Spoke up Lee. McGonagall turned to him next, still fuming. "We were just practicing Charms, Professor." The group all nodded in agreement. McGonagall took a deep breath.

"I suppose that detention won't be necessary then." She paused, making the twins release a breath of relief. " But, that doesn't excuse your former actions. You still have three weeks of detention." She looked at the twins pointedly. "And you, Miss Knight-" McGonagall turned to Jack. "A week. I expect you in my office tonight at seven. Don't be late." With that, the stern woman left.

"Bollocks!" Exclaimed one of the twins loudly. "Thanks, mate." He turned and told Lee. The boy in question gave them both a grin.

Jack shook her head and headed to Potions. "You two really need to learn how to lie properly."

* * *

Jack plopped down into her seat for DADA. She was dead tired. Her fingers felt like lead. Like numb, cold lead. Snape had made them copy the book, word for word, because they 'were inadequately mentally equipped' for his subject. She had found out, after copying the instructions to making Cure for Boils at least ten times, that there were no potions in first year that had any dragon ingredients. The closest you got to a lizard was salamander. This saddened her.

Her father wasn’t a great potion-maker, but, he had cooked an occasional one or two in their basement grumpily. There, the small witch had first touched dragon blood. And then she had cried for ages while holding the tiny crimson bottle with a dragon’s head. Her father had ended up telling her how it was not blood from a dead, murdered dragon, but from a live, completely well, one. He had taken her and sat down (completely forgetting the potion) and told her about the dragon keepers, and how they safely take some blood from a dragon for potions. He had pinched her then and told her that that’s exactly how much it hurt a dragon to give that blood to them. Then, Jack had stopped crying. She had ended up brewing the whole potion on her own, with just a little help from her father. And, of course, deciding that she would, too, become a dragon keeper, much to her father’s displeasure.

“Good afternoon, class.” Professor Vasilescu spoke. The class slowly stopped talking and took their seats. The tall Professor walked to her desk, not really caring that the class hadn’t answered her greeting. She was a slim, pale woman. Jack hadn’t believed her eyes when she had first seen the Professor. She looked so fragile, so delicate, like at a mere touch she would break into thousands of pieces. Her eyes were like liquid strength, though. They were a deep brown, standing out against her overall pale demeanor, and they silenced the room and demanded attention. Professor Vasilescu was one of those Professors, like Snape or McGonagall, she simply demanded order without much effort in a classroom.

“Have you finished your homevork?” Her accent was distinctly present in her speech. The ‘r’s were strong, like in Russian and her ‘w’s all became ‘v’s. “Put them on my desk.” She instructed and then headed to the back office. Jack pulled out her parchment and headed to turn it in, pushing against the other students to get there. There was a bit of a scuffle, but the small witch managed to drop her two rolls onto the desk and headed back. When she sat down, she noticed Alicia sitting in the previously unoccupied space next to her. Jack looked around.

“Where’s Angelina?” Usually, it was Alicia and Angelina that sat together. Jack didn’t mind sitting with random people. That meant less talking and more paying attention. Alicia gave a small smile.

“I wanted to sit next to you.” She replied easily. “Ange is in the back with Lee and the twins.” And with that, the dark haired witch began flipping through her book. Jack felt something warm bubble in her chest. She had friends. She had real-life school friends. She was so glad that she had come to Hogwarts!

“Class, move desks to the valls. Ve have a practical lesson today.” Said Professor Vasilescu, returning from the back and carrying four large pillows. She walked to the middle of the classroom, which was slowly getting cleared of desks and chairs and dropped them. “Those who have moved their desks, may join me in bringing the pillovs out.”

Jack found herself helping Alicia push the desk towards the wall rather slowly. The dark haired witch cursed under her breath, pushing so hard her face went a bit red. Suddenly, the desk moved faster, mush easier, causing the two girls to bump into it awkwardly when it hit the stone wall. They turned to see that a boy from Hufflepuff had helped them out. With a smile and a nod, he went to join his friends once again. Jack and Alicia exchanged glances (those sneaky kind that usually Alicia and Angelina did), and the latter smiled knowingly, causing her friend to stare at her weirdly.

"Great!" Professor Vasilescu rolled her ‘r’ heavily. “Nov! All gather here. Don’t push. And, divide into pairs.” As soon as those words left her mouth, everyone began pushing, turning to different people, trying to find their friends, etc. Jack turned to Alicia immediately, only to see the Hufflepuff from before talking to her. She looked at the two for a second, before a light bulb went off in her head. Then, she turned around, feeling her cheeks go red. Jack had a rather uncomfortable sensation in her stomach, like she had interrupted something delicate. She looked around stiffly, searching for someone to practice with. It was during these moments that she realized just how few friends she actually had. Sure, it was the beginning of the year, her first year, but her friends already had other friends. Maybe she was doing something wrong?

“Want to practice with me?” Asked someone from behind Jack. She turned to see a Hufflepuff boy. Somehow, he looked familiar to her. After a second of looking at him with a scrunched up nose, she remembered. He was the boy who had asked her one of those ridiculous rumor questions!

“Sure.” The small witch replied awkwardly. Jack turned to him and drew her wand in a swift motion. Seeing him flinch at the movement, the girl gave a smile. “I’m not going to jinx you or anything.” The boy chuckled hesitantly.

“O-of course. I just thought- Well, I did ask you a rude question back then and-“ He began and Jack realized that he was attempting to apologize. Her smile widened, suddenly at ease.

“It doesn’t matter.” Jack interrupted. “It’s not the worst I’ve heard, believe me.” She laughed it off and the boy joined in. Professor Vasilescu kept instructing in the background (Flipendo! Keep your vands steady! They are not Beater bats, they are vands!).

“I’m Scott Lawrence. It’s nice to meet you.” The boy spoke, ignoring the Professor. He drew his wand, too, seeming a bit more confident.

Jack nodded. “I’m Jack-“

“Knight.” He interrupted with a smile, now. He had a rather nice smile, kind of shy in a way. “You’re rather famous, you know. Being the Scarlet Dragon’s daughter and all that.” He noticed the scrunched nose and corrected himself right away. “But that doesn’t matter. Who cares who your parents are. Me, I’m muggle-born. My parents don’t know anything about this world at all. When I got my letter, they freaked.” The boy, Scott, rambled on. Jack gave him another smile and he went quiet, blushing. “Sorry, I talk a lot.”

“That’s alright.” Jack supplied, extending her hand to him for a handshake. He took it. “So do I.” His hand was warm and his grip was tight. It was a good, confident handshake. Jack shook his hand vigorously. “We’re going to be great friends!” Jack exclaimed excitedly. Scott nodded, a bit baffled by the change in her demeanor.

“Sure.” He answered. Jack let go of his hand and stepped back a bit, aiming to be near the pillows.

“Shall we?” The small witch asked.

“Ladies first.” Said Scott, smiling politely at her and Jack pointed her wand at him. She focused, her nose scrunching and eyes narrowing. The movement of her wand was automatic, like they had practiced during the last class.

“Flipendo!” Jack yelled firing her spell.

* * *

Jack walked across the Great Hall, ignoring the stares of the Gryffindors and Slytherins alike as she plopped down next to Dmitry casually. He looked to the side and gave a small, almost arrogant, smirk.

“How has your day been so far, Jaqueline?” Asked the Russian, continuing his meal. Jack grabbed a plate and started piling food onto it. She caught Ward’s eye and gave him a happy grin and a small wave. He frowned, as if something very foul had just been placed under his nose.

“Just Jack, Miti. Just Jack.” Replied the witch and started putting obscene amounts of food into her mouth. The boy gave her a look, but she ignored it.

“I wonder if your family ever taught you table manners?” Asked the Russian, flicking a piece of her meat off his plate back onto hers. He proceeded to eat tiny bites, as if he was dining with the Minister of Magic himself.

“Dey ‘ave.” Jack mumbled through her food and then swallowed. “I just don’t like to use those particular skills in your presence, Your Excellency.” The witch mocked, piling more mashed potatoes onto her plate. Dmitry snorted and then his cheeks reddened, once he realized that he had gone along with Jack’s pace.

“You are a horrendous influence, Jaqueline. What would mother say?” Dmitry asked, his icy eyes watching her with mirth. Jack looked up from her plate, ignoring the full name, and gave him a food-full grin.

“I think she would tell you to marry me right away, love.” The witch fired back.

“Splendid, my dear. Just marvelous.”

* * *

_Dear Pa,_

_I was a little disappointed not to get a reply, but, I figured you were busy, so I decided to write to you once again. I saw the interview that the Daily Prophet did with Captain Sherwood. He said that you did amazingly well in the qualification round! I wish you all the best! Does the new player, Webley, really fly like a Thunderbird? I saw the picture of her playing, she seems amazing!_

_Anyways, I decided that I love Hogwarts in the end. I have made some new friends. A boy from Hufflepuff named Scott Lawrence. He was very rude at first, but he is nice now. I have some classes with him. Today, in DADA, I practiced the Knockback jinx with him. I got the spell right almost ten times! It was amazing!_

_The classes are great! And a little scary, to be honest. Dmitry is helping me with Potions, he is great at that. And I promised to practice flying with him, because he gets really sick when he tries. He vomited during the last class. It was horribly amusing, but I didn’t laugh. I even hexed one of the boys from Slytherin that laughed. I didn’t get caught either._

_Transfiguration is awesome, but I suck at it. Hopefully, I’ll get better. One of the Evil Twins, who aren’t that evil, is really good with that class. I think I might be able to persuade him to help me out. If I don’t get better soon, I think Professor McGonagall might toss me off of the Astronomy Tower. I’m doing well in Charms, I like the subject. I need some time to learn how to do the spells properly, but I’m doing good. Astronomy is pretty boring, but I think that I will manage._

_Fred and George Weasley (the Not-Too-Evil Twins) haven’t been picking on me too much. They are pranking everyone now, rather than just me. I think that that’s just the way they are. They can’t help it. They can’t lie very well, though. They are too cocky and look too guilty. I think I want to become friends with them. They seem fun._

_Herbology is useful, but I tend to talk to my friends a bit too much during it. Last time, the Venomous Tentacula almost got Angelina. However, Professor Sprout stopped it before it could do any real harm. Now, she has moved it into the other garden so it doesn’t bother us as we work. I won’t even talk about History of Magic. You already know everything._

_So, that’s all from me. I just had a free period and we went to the Black Lake and sat there and talked. I learned so much about Angelina and Alicia! I’m so glad that I met them. I think that I will ask them to come to one of the Ballycastle’s trainings during summer. If that’s possible, of course. Angelina is a big fan and Alicia is great at Quidditch!_

_I finished dinner early so that I could send this to you. I hope that you are well and that this letter finds you. Aras is doing great. He has been sleeping in the Owlery and spending some part of the day with me. He is getting more and more reliable with mail and doesn’t try and hurt me when he’s moody anymore._

_I watch every sunrise with Aras from the Owlery, thinking of you,_

_I love you the most,_

_Your favorite midget,_

_Jack_

**That’s all folks!**


	6. AC/DC – Highway to Hell (1979)

**Welcome, ladies and gents! (are there any gents here?)**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**AC/DC – Highway to Hell (1979)**

Time seemed to fly and Jack soon found herself leaving Angelina and Alicia to do their homework alone and headed towards McGonagall’s office. She had managed to do almost half of the paper that Snape had given them, which was saying something. Angelina was having problems with Astronomy charts. Jack understood. But, after drawing dragon anatomy diagrams, a couple of planets weren’t too hard to doodle into the map.

She got lost on her way to the Professor’s office only once, which was a new record and knocked on the door. After a soft ‘come in’ Jack entered, closing the door politely behind her. She saw McGonagall sitting at her desk, reading papers.

“Good evening, Professor.” Jack greeted politely and sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk. McGonagall looked up, taking in the small girl’s state. There was an ink stain on her sleeve and a spot where she had probably rubbed her nose, leaving the bluish liquid behind.

“Good evening, Miss Knight.” The Professor answered, her words kind somehow. They comforted Jack and suddenly, she wasn’t too afraid of this detention. She had been. She didn’t like getting in trouble.

Another silence ensued. The only sound in the room was the slow sound of sand slipping into the lower part of the large hourglass behind McGonagall. Jack sat there, looking around as the Professor scratched an occasional correction onto someone's paper. The twins were late. A soft fluttering sound came from the window and Jack whipped around, only to be disappointed when she saw a flock of bats rushing away. Staring outside for a moment longer, the girl gave up and returned her gaze to the Professor's quill. It was moving like a soldier on a mission, occasionally jumping into the ink bottle.

The door burst open and the twins entered with identical grins, panting slightly. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall addressed them, her lips in a thin line. "How nice of you to join us." The twins looked to the floor and hurried to take seats next to Jack, but the Professor stopped them. "Let me show you to your assignment." McGonagall took her wand out and waved across her desk, the papers vanishing. She stepped around it and headed out, her students following her.

The walk down the many corridors was silent for Jack, but not for the boys. They were walking behind her, snickering about one thing or another gleefully. They came to a stop at an unknown classroom. Professor McGonagall opened it swiftly and walked in like it was her own. The three followed slowly, Jack cautiously and the twins lagging because of their conversation.

"You will be serving out your detention here tonight." Told them the Professor. She looked to the trio, noticing the talking twins. "Mr. George Weasley, you will stay here and work with Miss Knight. Mr. Fred Weasley, you will be helping me." Said the woman finally and walked towards the door. "No magic." She extended her hand, taking all three of their wands (the twins were reluctant as they gave theirs away). And then she and one redhead left.

The other twin entered the room, closing the door behind him. He whistled. "This looks like it hasn't been used for centuries!" He exclaimed, looking around. Truly, the room was ghastly. It was a classroom, that much was clear, but it was is ruins. The tables were old, falling apart. There was dust everywhere, along with some pretty impressive cobwebs. Jack scrunched her nose at the sight. It would be a lot of work.

“Bloody Hell…” Exclaimed George. “McGonagall is really pissed at us.” He said, sighing. Jack nodded, agreeing. She looked around and saw the couple of mops and buckets in the corner. This was going to be hell, she thought.

“Let’s move the furniture to one side first.” The small witch said and headed towards the closest desk. As soon as she pushed it, the desk pushed back, throwing her to the floor. George turned at her yell, surprised. Jack pushed herself up, the wind knocked out of her. She hadn’t been expecting the desk to fight back.

“Are you alright?” The twin caught her arm as she swayed and she looked up, nodding. He gave her a grin and let go. “Scratch my previous statement.” He turned to the offending desk. “This is going to be a blast!” And the twin charged at the desk, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Of course, battling with the furniture took some time in the end. Without magic, moving a shoving desk and a biting chair was a challenge. However, the two managed to move at least seven of the twenty desks. Jack had mopped up that part of the floor and now, they were sitting in the window, resting. Thankfully, the windows and walls didn’t seem enchanted. Yet. Jack noticed a large bite on the twin’s hand and reached for it. He jumped a bit when she suddenly touched him with her, icy from the cleaning, hands.

“Let me see.” She demanded pulling the hand. The redhead gave her a cocky grin, letting her take his hand. She turned it around, noticing that the chair had gotten him good. A piece of wood was stuck in the wound and she squinted at it.

“I couldn’t get that one out.” George said. “They’re very nasty when they bite.” He laughed it off, causing Jack to stare. Sure, she liked her fair share of gore and tragic, but she wasn’t into self-harm. This guy was either stupidly brave, or insane, she figured. Shaking her head, Jack scrunched up her nose, focusing on the sliver.

“I have smaller fingers.” She told him and then attempted to get it out, causing him to wince. “Who’s the Howler now?” She murmured into her chin with triumph as George released a yelp.

“There’s only one Howler in this school everyone knows who it is.” Shot back the twin. “Our ickle Howler!” He ruffled her short hair with absolute glee and Jack looked up, pausing in her attempts to get the wood out. Something was off. She had noticed it in the beginning, but until now, she hadn’t been sure. He was too cocky, too loud, too obnoxious. And, he had just called her ‘ickle Howler’.

“You’re not George, are you?” The twin kept grinning, but his eyes flashed with something. Something like shock and fear?

“No, silly. I’m George.” He laughed at her, throwing his head back in mirth. “Fred went with McGonagall.” Jack didn’t believe him. When he denied it, she could see his guilt. The twins always looked guilty when they lied. She supposed that their mother had raised them that way. But, it made her job easier.

“No, you’re Fred.” The small witch retorted, adamant. “George went with McGonagall.” He laughed, shaking his head.

“Think what you want.” He shrugged, an angry look on his face suddenly, despite the smile. “It’s not like anyone bothers to figure out who is who.” Then he turned to her, his eyes were guarded, like something he hadn’t meant to say had just slipped out. She had noticed that, too. The twins were always smiling. Always. It was slightly scary and unnerving, as you couldn’t tell what they were up to. But, their eyes betrayed them. Their identical brown eyes truly were the windows to their soul. They moved, looking at different things, flickering with emotion, showing Jack how the boys were feeling.

“I’ve decided.” She said, going back to digging out the wood from his hand. “You’re Fred.” Another moment of silence passed where neither spoke. Jack was simply focused on her task and the twin was tossing various thoughts around in his head. “A-ha!” The small witch exclaimed, smiling brightly in triumph and turning to the boy. She showed him the piece of wood. “It’s mine!” She giggled and jumped off the window seat, turning to the rest of the classroom with her hands of her hips. “Back to work!”

Jack headed towards one of the desks, armed with a mop. The twin sat for a moment longer, laughing when the piece of furniture tossed the girl away with its leg. His ears were red. It was rare to find someone so blunt. Jack was straightforward in everything that she did, be it a lie or a truth, he had noticed that. No wonder Charlie hung out with the strange first year. But, the Weasley hadn’t seen Jack smile like that before. He had seen her frown and give an evil grin or a small smile, but never this. This had been an honest expression of pure joy. And for such a small thing.

“Ow!” Jack exclaimed, getting thrown back once again. She glared at the desk from the floor and jumped up. This time, with a war-cry, she ran at the desk, raising her mop as if it were some kind of a sword. The piece of furniture tried to whack her away, but she wouldn’t give. The twin laughed at her expression of concentration as she managed to push the desk from its spot on her own. He jumped and hurried to her, evading a malicious table leg, and kicked the other one, making the table move once more.

“You’re right.” The twin panted once they pushed the desk all the way to the wall. Jack gave him a weird look. He gave a shake of his head. Talk about short attention span. “I am Fred.” Jack nodded heading towards the chairs.

“I know.” Then she stopped and turned back to look at him suspiciously. “Why are you telling me this?” When the twin, Fred not George, looked at her, she noticed his red ears, but didn’t comment.

“Just felt like it.” He explained, heading to the chairs, following her. Jack ignored the boy now. She stuck a book into the mouth that had opened on the chair and then carried it to the desk in the corner. Fred brought the other one in the same fashion. Jack left him there and went to the other desk right away. He sighed. “Look, we switch a lot. It’s a game, alright? It has nothing to do with you.” The boy was getting mad, now. Why was he even explaining them to her? She was just some girl! Jack looked up at him with her silvery eyes, freezing him in his spot.

“So, you think that it feels nice to be pranked?” She asked, her voice rising. “You think that being picked on is nice?” She was in his face now, her poking his chest with her finger repeatedly. It hurt. “Well, I didn’t think that school would be like this! I thought that I would have friends! And have fun! And be good in my subjects! And graduate just like my dad, among the top of my class!” She angrily wiped the tears away from her eyes before they could fall. Why was she always crying in front of this prick? “I’ve been bullied! And why? I have no idea! I haven’t done anything wrong!” With the last sentence she actually punched the boy in front of her. Rather weakly, but she did.

A few moment of dead, awkward silence passed. Fred slowly raised his hand to rub the sore spot on his chest. The girl was a beast when challenged. She was staring at the floor now, torn between anger and sadness.

“If it’s any consolation, we didn’t switch to pick on you.” He told her quietly, but she didn’t react. Fred didn’t look at her. She wasn’t fun this way. She always took their jokes and pranks with dignity and maturity. She yelled, she fought back, but she never cried. She simply hadn’t been a girly girl. Those weren’t fun. Jack was. She was amusing. But not now. Now, she was pitiful and boring. But, Fred didn’t like seeing her this way, because he was one of the people that had made her this way.

The twin sighed slowly and then took her icy hand and pulled her to the window, making her sit on the stone. Jack obliged, but she didn’t speak. “It started when our mother couldn’t tell us apart, she still can’t really.” Fred smiled at the memory. “We began telling that we were the other twin just for kicks. Then, our siblings gave up on trying to tell us apart. They would just call out a name and expect the right one to answer.” Jack looked at him and Fred could tell that she was listening with full attention. “Now, it’s a game that George and I play. We switched during the Sorting, too.” He grinned at the gasp that Jack gave. She didn’t seem too sad now. Then, the witch giggled.

“You two really are evil.” Fred smirked.

“Oh, I heard that nickname for us. The Evil Twins.” He watched her face go red in amusement. “Then again, we have many more. The Handsome Gryffindor Lions duo, for example.” Jack laughed fully now.

“That’s not a real nickname.” She told him.

“It is.” Fred defended.

“It’s not.”

“Is too.”

“I’m not playing that with you.”

“Aweeee.” The twin comically frowned, getting another laugh from her. Jack extended her hand to him now, causing Fred to give her a weird look, but take it.

“Will you be my friend?” Jack asked, sniffling a bit. Fred stared. Was she serious? Her hopeful expression told him that she was. You really had to be blunt with this one, didn’t you?

“I thought we already were?” He told her causing confusion to spread on her face.

“How?” Jack asked, curious now. Fred almost face-palmed.

“Never mind.” He told her. “Friends.” And Jack gleefully shook his hand, like it was the greatest achievement of her week. She scrunched her nose at him.

"How many siblings have you got?"

* * *

By the time McGonagall opened the door to tell them that they were done for the night both Jack and Fred were ready to fall over. George looked to be in similar condition, as he was holding his right hand gingerly. Jack gave him a weird look, but the boy didn't notice it, as he was staring at his twin. The small witch looked between the two. They almost seemed to be talking with their eyes.

"You will continue tomorrow. My office, same time. Don't be late." McGonagall warned, looking at the twins pointedly. Then, she handed them each their wand and left. The three started walking towards the Gryffindor tower, neither in the mood for talking.

At some point, Jack wondered out loud. "I wonder who's the idiot that charmed those desks and chairs?" She looked to the twins to notice them exchange guilty looks without a word. "It was you two?!" The girl screeched, stopping. She stared at them in disbelief as they snickered.

"Good prank, right?" Said one, Jack couldn't tell them apart at all now.

"We even got the dust and cobwebs." Continued the other.

"Not to mention the cupboards."

"The board."

"The chalk is my favorite."

"Oooh! That one is brilliant!" Confirmed his brother.

"But, why are they so old?" Jack interrupted them. She didn't doubt that they could do that for hours.

"Who is?" Asked one twin.

"The desks and the chairs." Clarified the witch. "The classroom looked like it hadn't been used in ages." The twins grinned at each other proudly and then told her.

"Spell." Said one.

"Not a simple one, either." Jack shook her head.

"If you applied just a bit more of your genius to your studies you guys would do brilliantly in class." The girl commented, causing the two to laugh.

"Class is boring, ickle Howler."

"Why write about spells-"

"when you can-"

"actually use them?" The two were looking at her, smiling identically. But, she knew now. The one further away from her was Fred. He always called her Howler.

Jack shrugged. "Because with good grades you'll get a good job?" George turned to give her an incredulous look.

“We don’t want a boring job in the Ministry, silly.” He shook his head, like he couldn’t believe that she had even suggested that. “We’re going to open a joke shop, you see. Like Zonko’s, but better.”

Jack laughed. “Better than Zonko’s? Impossible!”

“What do you even know about Zonko’s?” Said George, now getting into her face as they walked. Jack glared right back, her nose scrunched in anger.

“Well, if you must know, my father went to Hogwarts!” She fired back. “He told me all about Hogsmeade, naturally.” She was bluffing. She’d heard some things, but not nearly all. She remembered that the twins had three elder brothers. They probably knew more than she did. But, she wasn’t going to let them win!

George laughed, throwing his head back. “Well-“ He paused for dramatic effect. “That was a long time ago.” He grinned like he had just won. “We are-“

“Shhhh!” Fred suddenly caught his brother’s arm in a vice grip, stopping the group. Jack and George exchanged confused glances. The boy looked at his twin. Fred was watching the dark corridor behind them with full concentration. His body was tense, and immediately, George became tense, too, sensing his twin’s discomfort.

“What’s wrong, Freddie?” The boy whispered, turning also. It simply seemed appropriate. Suddenly, the first years became aware of the dark and the silence. The portraits were quiet, asleep. There was no one in the corridor. Just them. It was late. Way past their curfew. There was dead silence for a moment longer. Then, Fred replied.

“Can’t you hear that?” He whispered right back and the other two found themselves listening intently for any kind of sound. Then, they almost jumped when they heard it. A scratching in the deep. Almost like someone dragging their fingernails all over the wooden doors as they passed. Scratching, silence, silence, and then scratching once more.

Jack grabbed George’s warm hand unashamedly. She felt him shiver when the next scratch dragged down the corridor towards them. Silence ensued and the three stood still, frozen and trying not to breathe. Seconds seemed like hours. And every single, tiny movement sounded like a lions roar in their ears. The three first years exchanged glances, ranging from worry, to frozen expectation and pure fear. The silence continued. And then another scratch, only, it was close. It sounded like it was right there, a couple of feet in front of them.

Jack gasped, as if breathing in water. George let go of Fred’s arm and the twins turned away from the sound in a flash, their minds thinking the same.

“Run!” Fred yelped, not looking back to see what was scratching in the darkness behind them. The other two obliged a bit too happily. Jack’s grip on George’s arm was like an icy metal cuff, and she never let go. He, in return, kept pulling her, as she was a bit slower, due to her short legs.

A long scratch down a window sounded behind them, but a little further away, causing the twins to exchange a meaningful glance and turn into a corridor that Jack had never been in before. She didn’t care anymore. She didn’t care if they got lost. She didn’t care if Filch caught them. She just didn’t want whatever was behind them to gain on them.

“This way!” George pulled her left suddenly and seemingly into the wall. Jack realized that it was actually a tiny passage, leading them zigzag through the walls. She allowed her ears to focus on what was behind them, trying to hear the noise again. It wasn’t there. She didn’t tell them to stop, though. She wanted to feel the safety and the warm fire of the Gryffindor common room now.

“Almost there!” Fred panted and suddenly, they were in a corridor that Jack recognized. She pushed her legs even more, seeing the Fat Lady’s portrait. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel for her. They rushed towards it, all three panting.

“Audaces fortuna iuvat!” Fred whisper-yelled at the sleeping woman. She stirred a bit, but didn’t wake. George moved a bit forward, panting from the long run up the tower and almost shouted.

“Audaces fortuna iuvat!” The Fat Lady stirred and looked up, glaring at them right away. She yawned, making a big show out of waking up.

“I should leave you out here for the rest of the night for being late for curfew, you know.” She complained.

“Audaces fortuna iuvat.” Jack squeaked in a tiny voice. The Fat Lady looked at her, feeling pity once she saw the pale and sweaty, obviously scared first years, she opened her portrait.

“Don’t be late next time.” She grumbled as they climbed into the portrait hole. “Probably got lost. Oh, these new generations. I remember-“ And the portrait closed, cutting the rest of her words off.

The three first years, shaking from their unwanted exercise, threw themselves onto the empty sofa and chairs by the dying fire. They sat in silence for a moment, feeling safe in the Gryffindor tower. Jack could feel her hands like ice and her legs shaking with the adrenaline. It was like she had just run a whole marathon.

“What the bloody Hell was that?” George asked once he caught his breath. He was rubbing the place on his arm where Jack had held onto him. The little thing had the grip of an insulted hippogriff. He was probably going to have a bruise tomorrow.

“No idea.” Replied his twin. Fred was staring at the fire, like it had all the answers in the world. Another moment of silence ensued.

“If you two were playing a prank on me-“ Jack began after her voice steadied a bit. Fred gave her a look of disbelief and George interrupted her.

“Don’t you reckon we wouldn’t be running for our lives, too?” He asked, giving her a mean look.

“I never know what to expect with you two.” Jack mumbled, now avoiding their eyes and looking at her shaking hands in her lap. The terrifying scratching was still ringing in her ears. George shook his head.

“Even we aren’t that evil, Knight.” Jack managed to give him a disbelieving look. Fred laughed weakly.

“She thinks we’re the embodiment of evil, Gred.” George attempted to return the smile, but it looked more like a painful grimace. Obviously, he was, too, shaking from all the adrenaline that had been in his veins.

“That we are, Forge.” The twin replied, locking eyes with his brothers. They seemed to be having one of their eye conversations and Jack was fine with simply sitting there, not asking questions. Her legs were slowly going numb now, but the trembling had lessened. The small witch stared ahead, not really seeing anything. At some point, she snapped out of it, realizing that she had been staring at Fred’s shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“What was that?” She repeated George’s question after she had gone through her mental list of magical creatures and their properties. She had also considered pranks, professors, ghosts (Peeves) and a couple other things. However, her mind was still drawing a blank.

Fred shook his head, breaking eye contact with George finally. The other twin shrugged. They sat for a while longer in silence. None of them really wanted to talk about it. They couldn’t explain it. They couldn’t even think of something to guess. They simply sat, numb, enjoying the comfort of the crackling fire and the safety of the common room.

“Do you reckon we should tell McGonagall?” Jack tried once more to find the most logical way out of the situation. The twins turned to her.

“Are you mental?” Fred asked.

“She already hates us enough!” Complained George.

“What are you going to say anyway?”

“Something chased us in the dark, scratching walls as it went?”

Jack shook her head. It sounded stupid and unbelievable, even to her. “Alright, that was a stupid idea.” She admitted. “Any better ones?” The twins nodded.

“We shut up about it.” They chorused. Jack looked to the floor and then slowly nodded, agreeing. Suddenly she smiled and then chuckled. It was like something warm and bubbly spread through her and she looked at George with wide eyes extending her hand. The boy reluctantly took it, not really knowing what she wanted.

“Wanna be friends?” Jack asked, studying his face. George glances at Fred, having one of their short eye conversations. Then, he answered.

“Totally.” And shook her hand enthusiastically. Jack grinned, not letting of George’s warm hand. She looked from one to the other twin excitedly.

“I have a secret now!” She told them. “I have a secret! With friends!” And she kept shaking George’s hand, causing the twins to exchange another glance and then grin, too.

“You sure do.” Said Fred as George shook her hand even harder, like it was a contest.

**That’s all folks!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Joan Jett – I love Rock 'n' Roll (1982)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Joan Jett – I love Rock 'n' Roll (cover of the Arrows in 1982)**

Aras shuffled on his branch, warning all the owls to stay away. He bent down and tore another part of the bloody rat that he was eating. One of the school owls attempted to get a piece, but Aras was too quick. With a screech his beak hit the soft flesh of the owl, making it pull back. He wasn't to be disturbed while he ate. The stupid birds should understand that by now.

He shook his head out, sending blood from the rat everywhere and making the other residents shuffle impatiently. The strange human wasn't here yet. Aras grabbed the rest of his rat and spread his wings, flapping a few times lazily. He liked his human. The other owls just kept carrying mail and flying here and there. But, his human was different. She didn't send so many letters. She didn't tell him to say with her annoying father. No, he was left to his own devices. The grounds of the castle where his human was staying were large and there was plenty to hunt for in the forest. He was content here, despite all the other, stupid owls.

He liked his little human's fingers. They could scratch just the right places that he couldn't reach. He liked his time before he fell asleep. The human would come and wait for the sun with him. She would talk and talk, and sometimes look so terribly funny, with water running out of her face. But, she would scratch him where he wanted and in exchange, he would snuggle with her, so that her face would stop leaking. But today, the sun rays had already peeked over the horizon, and his little human was nowhere to be found.

So, naturally, dead rat in his beak, Aras decided to search for his human. He had had training back across the large water. They had taught him how to zero in on one's magic and find them. They had taught him how to behave and how to be a good mail owl. But, he had always been wild. He had been captured from the wild when he was just a little owlet. And he still remembered the wide woods and the night skies and the humongous moon that he had lived under back then. Getting taken by this human, this little female, he had come pretty close to that. He felt like he owed her. She had taken him away from that retched place where his last owner had dropped him off.

Finding the specific magic thread, Aras headed towards one of the tall towers, flying near the windows to seek the brown mop of hair that was his female. It was almost impossible to explain magic threads. To wizards especially. Many had tried talking to owls, and failed, but, it remained on them to use their mysterious ways to find wizards and deliver letters. That's why owls were actually taught by other owls, and not trained by wizards. Aras knew, only by a spell, against all but a certain owl or all owls, could a wizards escape the mail. There was even a way to mask your trail from a certain person, but they could ask someone else to send mail in their stead, making your spell ineffective.

Aras caught a glimpse of his human's familiar messy hair and headed towards the window. He landed with grace on the ledge and placed the rat carefully down. Then, he started knocking on the glass with his beak. Tap tap tap. The humans slept on. Three of them. Three little human offsprings. His was sprawled in one of the comfortable chairs near the warm fire. He wanted to clean his feathers in front of that fire. That would be cozy.

Tap tap tap. Aras was persistent. He wanted inside. He hadn't been in this part of the castle yet. Actually, he hadn't been in a lot of parts of the castle yet. His little human female stirred, but only rolled onto her other side in the chair and fell asleep again. Aras inspected the other two human offsprings. They were male, that much was clear, and they were rather similar, almost completely identical, even their threads. But, he could tell their magic apart. The one closer to the fire had a shifting line, like it was constantly changing form, and the other had a brighter, more stable one. Aras hooted. His little human had found good friends.

Tap tap tap. The owl was quite persistent. Then, one of the boys finally stirred and looked up. "Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed when he saw Aras waiting impatiently at the window. Staggering sleepily, the human child walked to the window and opened it. Aras hooted in displeasure, going so far as to snap his beak at the offspring. Then, he grabbed the dead rat and flew into the common room gracefully. He landed on the back of his human's chair, enjoying the warmth and fluffing out his wings. The redheaded offspring closed the window and returned to his previous position on the sofa next to his almost-clone. The small human male attempted to go back to sleep, but Aras would have none of it.

He dropped the dead ran right onto his human's head, making the small thing jump up and scream. It awoke her two human companions. Aras hooted in pleasure once she picked up the bloody meat from the floor where it had ended up.

"Araaaaas!" She addressed him, turning to the great owl with a disgusted face. "That's just gross!" She told him, yawning.

"Your owl is bloody mental." Confirmed one of the human males, the one that had opened the window. His little human shook her head, wrinkling her meaty beak in displeasure when she pulled out some bloody meat from her hair.

"Araaaas!" She complained once more. Aras tilted his head and hooted. He didn't understand. He brought her breakfast? Did she not want to eat? Maybe humans only fed after the sun was all the way up? He was confused. No matter, she should be thankful. He had shared his precious meal with her. And, he had caught it himself! She should be grateful, his little human owlet. With another hoot, Aras spread his impressive wings one again and glided gracefully to the fire. There, he made himself comfortable and stretched out one long wing and began to clean it, sending faulty feathers everywhere. They were hurting when he flew.

"You bird is mental." Repeated one of the human males, causing Aras to screech at him in displeasure. "Impressive, but mental." Aras heard his little human laugh.

"He's just grumpy because I didn't come to the Owlery this morning." She yawned and walked over to Aras. "Don't be mad. I was just tired." She started scratching him just the way he liked it and the bird stopped cleaning his feather immediately to position himself better. "I could never forget about you." Aras hooted.

"It's bigger than you are, Howler!" The two human males were now standing above the two of them, looking at the bird.

"Beautiful, though." Commented the other causing Aras to fluff his feathers.

"Must've cost a fortune!" Said the first one with clear envy.

"We have a family owl." Told the other.

"Errol is ancient!"

"He gets lost."

"And tends to faint."

"He's a menace." The two chorused. Aras hooted when his little human laughed at the two males. He didn't like them. He didn't like them one bit.

* * *

Jack arrived to breakfast late. Her hair was still wet and Aras was struggling to stay on her shoulder as she ran through the corridors. He would stretch out his wings from time to time awkwardly to keep himself on his perch. He had ended up eating the dead rat. The twins had found it hilarious that Jack's bird was trying to feed her dead rats. They didn't want to wait for her to get ready, though. They complained how all girls were slow and how they wanted to eat.

"Morning." Greeted Jack, plopping down in between Fred and Angelina. The twin mumbled a response through his food, while Angelina and Alicia gave her surprised looks. Jack, sitting next to her tormentor willingly? The two couldn't believe it.

"Have a nice nap?" Alicia asked, grinning. Jack gave her a confused look as she piled food onto her plate. Then, she realized that the girls had probably seen her sleeping in the common room, along with the twins. Jack shoved some food into her mouth, ignoring Aras's complaining hoots. Obviously, he still thought that the perfect meal for her would be some fresh, raw rat meat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Jack, pulling out her Charms homework from her bag along with a quill and an ink bottle. She unfurled the parchment and measured with her finger just how much more she needed to write before her first class. Too much, Jack realized. "Can I see your Charms homework?" The girl asked Alicia, desperate. The other girl, seeing her friend's pitiful, begging expression, caved. The dark haired girl dug through her bag and passed her homework to her friend. Jack grinned happily. "Thanks!" Then, she proceeded to eat and read Alicia's homework.

A hand stretched over the desk and took her parchment. Jack looked up to see Charlie reading her homework as he munched on his toast. The sixth year nodded and furrowed his brow when he saw the right or wrong things in the essay. He handed it back to Jack after a second.

"The Wand-Lighting Charm was actually made by accident, because the witch in question needed a light to find her fallen quill. There was also a debate between her and the wizard who invented the Instant Darkness Powder about who really made the spell, for Merlin's sake I can't remember his name, please do look it up." Charlie said, giving Jack a smile. "That should help you fill the rest of the parchment." Jack nodded, handing Alicia's homework back, her cheeks becoming unusually warm.

"Thank you." And then the small witch pushed away her plate, causing Aras to become increasingly more delighted and jump onto it. She opened her ink bottle and started writing the end of her homework assignment.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by. Jack wasn't sure what she should do with her time, since she seemed to have none. Even though her father never replied to her second letter, she didn't get discouraged. She wrote another one, telling him all about her time at Hogwarts. She told him about Angelina and Alicia and how the two were incredible. She told him that Angelina flew impressively well for a first year. She had actually asked Professor McGonagall if she could try out for the team, despite the rule about first years. The Professor had denied her request, which had made the girl grumpy for a few days.

Alicia, on the other hand, was a fair flyer, too. With a little practice, she could be great. She was really passionate about Quidditch, but not as much as Angelina. She was an easygoing person, ready to joke around, while Angelina was rather fiery. You never knew when the dark haired witch was going to burst into an angry rant. However, she was also fiercely loyal, as Jack had seen her telling off older students many times. Alicia didn't do that. When she was put into such a situation, she reacted like a true Gryffindor, but she didn't like to provoke conflict, and preferred to avoid it.

Jack found herself being closer to Alicia, her calm and happy nature drawing the small witch in like a magnet. She liked Angelina, they were friends, but sometimes she disagreed with the girl, and kept it to herself, as Angelina didn't take critic too well. She had figured out that Alicia was probably a Common Welsh Green, with her subtle temperament and protective nature, while Jack identified Angelina as a beautiful, but aggressive, Hebridean Black. She had finally identified the species for her two friends, and was rather happy about it.

On the other side, Jack also wrote to her father about Dmitry, the Opaleye. The Russian was currently behaving in a weird way towards her. Less and less did he sit with her in class or even play games during their free periods. They used to go to the library a lot together, but now, Dmitry went with his friends. Jack sat with him in Potions, because Snape had assigned them as partners, but that was all. She didn't even eat lunch at the Slytherin table anymore. She could sense that he was being distant, cold and that he didn't want her near him. It was strange for her to stay away, but she did. She figured that Dmitry needed to figure it out on his own. She would be there for him when he did.

The twins filled the time she usually spent with her Russian friend. They seemed to pop out of nowhere and start making jokes. It was so strange, hanging out with someone who was almost as hyper as she was. The twins were incredibly bright, but had a very short attention span when it came to studies. Lee did alright, so mostly he and Jack did their work while the two redheads distracted them. They had managed to prank McGonagall once again, getting even more detention. Their mother had sent them a rather embarrassing Howler, but the two had laughed it off.

Jack had easily identified Lee as a Chinese Fireball, also known as Liondragon. Simply, their similarities were amazing. The dark skinned boy was tolerant of the twins, often engaging in their pranks and helping them get away with some of them. He got along very well with Jack, sitting with her in some classes. They liked to joke about different Professors, thinking about what would one of them be like teaching another's subject. McGonagall teaching Potions and Snape teaching Astronomy were definite winners of their competition. Lee had a strange fascination with spiders, though, saying that he wanted an acromantula. Jack couldn't understand his love for the eight-legged creatures. She didn't fear them, but she didn't like them either. They were rather annoying in her opinion. But, despite their different tastes, the two got along fine.

Fred and George were a different story altogether. The more time Jack spent with them, the more differences she noticed. Fred was definitely the leader of all the stupid ideas. He was the more cruel one, not bothering to limit their jokes to the ones where their 'victims' would be safe. George seemed to be his moral compass of sorts, even though he was quite mischievous, too. The latter also picked up on the feelings of others more easily. He seemed to be the wiser one, somehow. But then Fred would do something very nice and thought through, leaving Jack to wander in a circle trying to find differences between them. She still hadn't identified their dragon species, either.

Scot Lawrence was another curious thing that had developed in her student life. He had turned out to be pleasant company, often inviting Jack to hang out with Hufflepuffs. From time to time, she obliged. They were mostly very nice to her, but she could see that it was only for Lawrence's sake. He had tried to sit at the Gryffindor table a few times, but the twins had pranked him a bit too hard (they enchanted his spoon to toss food in his face whenever he tried to take a bite). Then, the poor boy had settled for inviting Jack to dine with him. Jack liked him. He was nice.

She had also gained some more friends. A couple of girls from Slytherin during her flying lesson. Some Ravenclaw that she had ended up sitting next to in class. A blonde older girl from Hufflepuff. A couple of Gryffindors that had helped her in the library. Jack felt at home. Hogwarts had become her home.

* * *

Jack walked down the corridor after Astronomy, heading towards the Gryffindor tower. She had gone to the bathroom, getting left behind by her fellow classmates. She adjusted her father's old leather bag onto her shoulder better, glancing out the window as she passed it. The moon was full and round in the sky, its light serene and calming. Jack smiled as she kept walking, the only sound in the dark her footsteps. She didn't walk around the castle at night. That was what the twins did. They enjoyed it, apparently. Finding all the different passages and evading Filch and the patrolling prefects. They actually had a score board where they marked the number of times they escaped versus the number of times that they had been caught. She had seen Fred showing it off in the common room. Their brother Percy wasn't thrilled, but Charlie thought that it was hilarious that his little brothers were troublemakers.

Then, something happened that sent a shiver of fear down Jack's spine. A soft fluttering sound came from the outside, like something was hitting against the wall. Jack walked a bit faster, getting to the next window to peer thorough the closed glass. There was nothing out there. The soft wind blew the yellowing leaves around, but the grounds were otherwise calm. Silence ensued. And then, again, the soft fluttering sound and then a loud scratch. Remembering the last time she had heard something like that, Jack turned away from the window and ran.

She went right, then left and one more left, probably getting lost. She heard one more scratching sound and fled like a rabid hippogriff was on her heels. She was panting when she reached a flight of stairs and ran up them in record time. However, she forgot about the disappearing step and suddenly, she lost her footing, falling down.

Jack yelped, pain shooting up her leg. She let go of her bag and began struggling to get out of the step, but she was stuck. Then, she stilled, waiting for the dreaded sound. A long, screeching scratch came from somewhere below the stairs. From the darkness. Then, silence. Jack could swear that she stopped breathing. She didn't know what that sound was. She hoped that it was simply Mrs. Norris, and that she would get out of this with only detention.

Moments passed in silence and her leg became completely numb. There was no more scratching. Only dead silence. A vice grip landed on Jack's shoulder and she whipped around, ready to scream. However, she was met with Professor Vasilescu's expressionless face. The woman grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the step with surprising strength. Jack stepped onto her good leg, picking up her bag and trying to steady herself.

"It is in my belief that students shouldn't be out of bed at this time, Miss Knight." Vasilescu spoke, looking at the darkness at the bottom of the stairs. She then glanced at Jack, her eyes strangely awake and attentive, making the small witch uneasy. Jack realized that the Professor was waiting for an answer.

"We had Astronomy, Professor." She explained. "I fell behind because I went to the loo." Jack looked down, a bit embarrassed about her mishap. Vasilescu nodded, but didn't let go of Jack's shoulder.

"I shall valk you to your common room." The statement was adamant. Jack was willing to swear that she saw the Professor's eyes flash a bright yellow when she looked at the darkness for the last time.

The walk to the Gryffindor common room was short, despite Jack's small limp. Her leg hurt a bit, but it wasn't broken. Vasilescu said the password, making the Fat Lady open the portrait. Then, the pale woman looked at Jack, not letting go of her shoulder when the witch tried to enter the hole.

"Miss Knight." The calm brown eyes, somehow too alert, like an owls, caught Jack's silver ones in an unbreakable stare. "Do not vander these halls at night. Not all creatures sleep then." And with that, the Professor let go of the girl's shoulder, leaving her to climb into the hole (How long are you going to take to get in, child? I was sleeping, you know?).

* * *

A few days later, though, all those thoughts of Professor Vasilescu and the mysterious scratching in the dark were banished from Jack's mind by the twins. Somehow, the two had managed to organize a war during the free period. Jack wasn't sure how she had become involved, but she had.

The weather had turned colder, as October was starting, and with her warm scarf and mittens, Jack had chosen to sit outside to study. She had, along with Alicia and Angelina, found a nice, cozy spot in the courtyard, opening their books. They had just begun working when Lee joined them with his own parchment and book. He had complained about the twins being impossible to work with.

Apparently, Lee had tried to get all three of them to finish their homework together, but it had turned into a war between Fred and George. They had charmed their quills to sing and transfigured Lee's bottle cap into a rat's behind, like it was the funniest thing ever. Then, they had begun some kind of a paper figurine war, making little paper-men with their paper-catapults and paper-planes and charming them to attack each other. Lee had given up after one of the small figurines had knocked the rat-assed ink bottle all over his parchment.

"They are great mates, don't get me wrong." Explained Lee as Angelina flipped through her Transfiguration book, looking for a certain paragraph. "But, they don't really care about marks at all." Alicia laughed.

"I truly admire you, Lee. I couldn't stand to be around them for as long as you are." The witch pondered. "Sharing a dorm with them must be both amazing and terrible!" Lee nodded.

"They like to practice random spells that they find in books, you know." The boy said. "Especially if you're sleeping. They find that hilarious." Alicia shook her head and Angelina snorted.

"They should be happy that they aren't sharing a dorm with me." The latter commented.

"True!" Alicia laughed. "You'd curse them to Azkaban and back!" All of them giggled at the image. Then, something unexpected happened. A pile of yellow, red and orange wet leaves fell onto Angelina's head, spilling all over her book, too. The girl slowly looked up, her face promising pain. Apparently, the twins had become bored of their solo war and had come down to the courtyard. They were snickering, wands drawn, pointing at Angelina's face.

"You'll regret that!" Yelled the witch, turning around. She dropped the book onto the bench and bent, gathering the mud that was there in large quantities. With her Quidditch (which she practiced at home) aim, the girl hurled the mass at the twins. George was a bit too quick, repelling it with his wand. It landed on a poor, unsuspecting Ravenclaw's head, making him turn and his friends laugh.

Then, madness began. Fred charmed another piled of leaves, infused with mud, to fly at the first year study group, while the older Ravenclaw tossed mud at George, attempting to get back at the twin. Jack found herself tossing her half-finished essay into her book and leaving her stuff on the semi-safe bench and then running. The war slowly moved away from the courtyard and partially into the open halls, as more and more students, of various ages, got involved.

Jack grinned, taking the mud-munition from Alicia and tossing it at one of the Hufflepuffs that were aiming for Lee. It hit him right across the middle of his back, slowly sliding down.

"You got Cedric!" Alicia yelped. Jack hid behind the massive doorway pillar once again, looking at her friend.

"Who's Cedric?" She asked. Alicia paused for a second in making a mudball to look up at her.

"The boy that you just hit." She explained, pushing some hair behind her ear, leaving a mud trail. Not that it mattered, as she was already covered in it. "He's really nice. I sometimes sit with him in DADA." Jack nodded and then grinned.

"This is all out war, Alicia. No allies." The girl laughed.

"And what are we?" She pointed to Jack as the small witch took a mudball and threw it at one of the passing Slytherins.

"Frenemies!" Jack yelled in joy, her eyes twinkling with competitiveness. Alicia laughed, tossing her own mudball. She bent down just in time to evade a fast mass of mud, but some of it landed on her robes. Jack giggled, not really caring about the mess.

"I'll be your frenemy, too." Said one of the twins, pulling the collar of Jack's robe to slip some mud down her bare back. She yelped, turning around and planting the mudball from her hand straight onto the boy's chest. Then, she dragged it down and allowed it to fall with a loud squelching sound to the stone floor. They stared at each other for a moment and then started laughing.

"You'll make a great frenemy, George!" She told him, nodding. George ruffled her dirty hair with glee. Then, they proceeded to make mudballs and attack everyone that passed. However, every good thing must come to an end, and so did this mud war.

"Stop!" An all too familiar voice yelled. The students slowly stopped tossing brown projectiles. Professor McGonagall was standing in the courtyard, her royal green robes dirtied by a well-placed mudball in the middle of her skirt. She looked furious. "Who started this?!" The witch whipped the mass with her voice and eyes. The students fidgeted, everyone trying to detect the one that got them engaged.

Jack could see Snape and Vasilescu walking towards McGonagall. While Snape looked ready to murder someone, as there was mud on his sleeve, Vasilescu looked rather amused, even though her face was expressionless. The DADA Professor, her silver and pale yellow robes completely clean of mud looked to McGonagall with mirth in her eyes.

"Minerva, I doubt that any of them meant any harm." Vasilescu spoke. "It vas a harmless game. I used to play it, too, a long time ago. I'm sure you did, also."

McGonagall didn't seem happy about it, but she gave a small nod to the other woman. "I suppose you're right Viorica." The Head of Gryffindor house looked around. "Why don't you all get cleaned up and head to class." Jack saw Fred and George high five each other after exchanging looks of disbelief. "However!" McGonagall continued. "The next time that something like this happens, you will all receive detention!" And with that, she left. Snape followed, the last being Vasilescu who gave a meaningful look full of mirth to the twins.

Everyone began shuffling around and gathering their stuff before heading to their dormitories. Jack walked with the rest of their group to her book and picked it up. Alicia bumped one of the twin's shoulders with her own.

"I can't believe you got off without detention!" She praised, causing the two of them to gloat. Angelina shook her head.

"You're completely bonkers, you know that, right?" She asked them. One twin nodded, tossing his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Completely." He said.

"Totally." Confirmed the other.

"Right, Howler?" Asked the first one. Jack shook her head, laughing with the rest of the group.

"All the best people are." She agreed with a grin.

**That's all folks!**


	8. Aretha Franklin – Respect (1967)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you red2013 for the kudos! I hope that you keep enjoying the story :)

**Enjoy!**

**Aretha Franklin – Respect (1967)**

It seemed like Halloween arrived in a second. One moment Jack was getting off the train and the other, she was looking at the tiny enchanted sugarbats that flew all around the Great Hall. She smiled as one of them headed towards her soup and she caught it with her fork. The bat stilled in a second and Jack shoved in in her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste.

"Ew!" Commented Alicia. "How can you eat those?" She made a disgusted face as Jack continued eating her soup calmly with a shrug. Alicia shivered at the mere thought of eating those bats.

"Do you reckon they have a prank prepared?" Asked one of their fellow Gryffindors, a shy girl named Mary. Of course she was talking about the twins. Alicia shook her head and looked pointedly at Jack. The small witch shrugged.

"Ashk Wee." The girl mumbled through her bread. It wasn't like she had suddenly become best friends with the two redheaded troublemakers. Sure, she spent a fair amount of time with them (more like they spend a fair amount of time with her), but they didn't tell her everything. Actually, they usually went silent about their jokes when they saw her. Maybe they thought that Jack would turn them in to McGonagall if she heard their plans? Then again, she probably would. She wasn't a big fan of their pranks. They more than often ended badly for at least one participant.

Alicia and Mary turned to Lee, who had just arrived, bombarding him with questions about the twins. He gave Jack an exasperated look, but she simply shrugged and kept eating. The soup had been finished and the small witch had just started on her mashed potatoes when a wild screech rang out as a rather large owl descended towards the Gryffindor table.

Aras landed with a hoot in front of his owner, proudly shuffling his majestic wings. Jack attempted to bend her head low as she reached for the letter and the package that the owl had brought her. That's the only thing that she needed. Aras making his way into the Great Hall like he bloody owned the place. It's not like anyone knew her without the giant, scary owl.

However, Jack couldn't suppress her excitement at the thought of her father writing, despite all the murmurs in the room. But, everyone turned to their lunches pretty soon, not really caring about the strange witch. Jack had found that rumors in Hogwarts spread like wildfire. They could circle the school in the matter of hours, becoming more and more ridiculous. But, they also died down fairy easily (not like anyone forgot, simply, there was a new rumor to consider). In fact, even though everyone knew that Dragon's daughter was at Hogwarts, not many actually knew that Jack was the girl in question. When the witch introduced herself, some made the connection. Some didn't. Knight wasn't an uncommon last name, after all.

"Is it from your father?" Asked Angelina, peeking over Jack's arm to see the cursive writing on the parcel. Her two friends knew about her father's not so responsible ways. Jack had been depressed during the first few days. She would find herself looking at all the owls as they flew, hoping that one of them would come and settle in front of her.

"Yes!" The small witch said, excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She had written at least five letters to her father, each at least a page longer than the one before. Aras hooted happily. "Thank you." She absent mindedly stroked his head, making the owl shuffle his wings again, as if he had just won the Owl of the Month award.

_Miss Jaqueline Knight_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Great Hall_

_Midget,_

_Sorry for not writing back. Season starts soon. Very busy at work. Send more letters. I love reading about your time at Hogwarts._

_Have a mischievous Samhain,_

_I'm so lucky!_

_Pa_

The letter was short, but it was warm, just the way she liked it. With a smile, she re-read the messy scrawl of her father (probably written on his knee at the stadium, she could picture it in her head). Something wet plopped onto the paper, smudging the ink. Jack blinked, suddenly realizing that she was crying. Brushing her tears away quickly, and hoping that no one had noticed, Jack reached for the parcel.

She ripped the orange packaging (with tiny headless horsemen riding around and yelling) and looked inside. There was a bag of something round, which she suspected were dungbombs (she knew her father well), there were a few colorful and long fireworks (Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, her favorite) and, of course, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans (because her dad didn't like those) and a load of chocolate frogs. Jack grinned even wider, her cheeks hurting.

It was a Halloween necessities package. Her Pa and she, they had a game of sorts. They dared each other to have a mischievous Samhain. The one who completed their challenge better won and gained benefits during the extent of the year. Such as, less chores, more favorite food etc. No doubt, he was sending her the challenge for this year. She had sent him her own in the last letter. Well, she wasn't one for pranks. No, that was the twins or her father. She was a subtle, jinx you when you're not expecting, kind of a person. She liked her peace and quiet. But! A challenge was a challenge. And, how could she turn one down? She was going to make sure that McGonagall wrote a lengthy letter to her father, explaining the full extent of her prank.

"What's with Jack?" Whispered Lee to Alicia. The girl looked to her friend, noticing the grin (a bit too much alike to the one that the twins had when they were planning something). It was not something that you saw on Jack's face on a normal day.

"I have no idea." She told the boy honestly, attempting to make her neck as long as possible to look into her friend's parcel unnoticed. The large owl noticed her intentions, though, and screeched like a mad manticore, causing Alicia to jump back.

"Merlin's beard!" Swore Lee, trying to save his goblet from the raging owl. "What's his problem?" Aras turned on him now, his sharp claws aiming for Lee's hands (deeming them the weakest part of the human, and the most useful one). "Knight! Get your bloody bird a healer!" Jack's head snapped up and she called out to her owl, much like one would to a dog.

"Aitvaras!" It wasn't a scolding tone, more like a call. The bird turned its head, wings still extended threateningly. "Let's go." And with that, the girl picked up her old bag, parcel and letter and headed out. Aras gave one more screech (for good measure) at Lee, and then followed his mistress, flying lazily behind her.

"Bloody bird!" Exclaimed Lee, inspecting one of the cuts on his pinky finger. "Acts more like a cat then like a bird, I swear."

Alicia shrugged. "He can carry a lot of weight, though. You should've seen the order that Ange and I got him to deliver from Diagon Alley! Oh, it had to be at least one and a half stone or more!" The witch said, nodding.

"Still a too violent beast." Murmured Lee, continuing his meal.

* * *

Jack plopped into her seat at DADA, dead tired from Potions with Snape. She had thought that, as the year went on, he would be less and less cruel to the Gryffindors in his class. But, it seemed to be the exact opposite. The more lectures she attended, the madder and more cruel he became, looking for any tiny mistake to deduct points from their house. Jack had already lost five points because her pungous onions had been 'chopped like a broken-armed monkey had attempted to do it'. Luckily, she was on Vasilescu's good side, so she was prepared to be as active as possible and get those points back.

The students piled in, Lawrence dropping into his seat next to her. "Greetings, Knight." He said, smiling that sweet smile of his. Jack grinned back weakly, nodding. The twins grinned at her identically as they entered, heading for the back. They seemed in high spirits, despite Snape's obvious hate for them. Jack had it good, compared to the way that their Potions Master acted towards the redheads. Well, they had set off dungbombs in his personal supplies, but still. He hovered, like a giant bat, behind the two, waiting for them to make a mistake. Not like they cared. In fact, they thought it hilarious. "How have you been?" Lawrence was persistent.

"Good, you?" Jack fired off automatically. Then, her nose scrunched up and she turned to him with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry. I just had Potions." She admitted. Lawrence was nice to her. He tried to sit with her in as many classes as they shared, but sometimes Jack would be kidnapped by one of the twins, or by the girls. Lawrence, too, had his own mates. But, they hadn't seen each other during the weekend, as Jack was holed up with Angelia and Alicia, attempting to finish all of the homework that she had been avoiding like a plague. Impossible, but attemptable.

"That explains it." Lawrence laughed. "I don't blame you for your bad mood." Then he moved closer, whispering to her. "The greasy bat really should stop being such a Scrooge, don't you think?" Jack giggled (giggled mind you!) into her hand. She understood the reference (unlike many of her classmates). Her father had insisted that she grow up learning about both worlds. In fact, she maybe knew more about the muggle ways than of the wizarding ones. Maybe that's why Lawrence felt so comfortable around her, him being a muggle-born?

"I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon." Jack replied, delighted. Her mental image of Snape going through the whole 'Christmas Carol' ordeal was simply delightful! _("I don't know what to do!" cried Snape, laughing and crying in the same breath; and making a perfect Laocoön of himself with his stockings. "I am as light as a feather, I am as happy as an angel, I am as merry as a school-boy. I am as giddy as a drunken man. A merry Christmas to every-body! A happy New Year to all the world! Hallo here! Whoop! Hallo!")_ "How have you been, though, really? Anything interesting happen?"

Lawrence paused for a moment, as if debating whether to tell her something or not. Then, he looked around and bent towards her again. "Actually, something weird happened a few days back." Jack nodded, to tell him that she was listening. "A mate of mine, Keegan, maybe you know him?" She shook her head no. "No matter. Well, he didn't come to our dorm for a few days. And then, just as we were getting worried, he returned, dazed, not knowing that he had been 'missing'." Lawrence quoted with his fingers. "Weird, right?"

Jack nodded, focused on the chalk that was lying on the Professor's table. Strange was more like it. This wasn't the first story like that that she had heard. In fact, her friend from Ravenclaw, Elyse Foxall, had told her that one girl from her dorm had vanished. Then again, Elyse had suspected that the girl had gone to visit her elder sister, who was in Hufflepuff (even though sleeping in a different house was very frowned upon). The only reason why she remembered the story was because she had met the small girl (even shorter than Jack!) in a bathroom once. But, now, the two tales overlapped a bit too much for Jack to ignore it.

"Weird." She murmured, but Lawrence didn't catch it because Vasilescu entered the classroom.

* * *

"Miss Knight, you should put some more force into the spell." Vasilescu remarked, suddenly right next to Jack. The witch nodded, focusing on her wand more. The tip was glowing in a pale, almost nonexistent, yellow light. It was warm somehow, like her whole wand was warm from the magic. Like the wand itself was enjoying the rush of the spell.

Painfully aware of Lawrence and Vasilescu watching her, Jack closed her eyes. She felt the flow of the magic. It was like a steady, very familiar and almost nostalgic thread of something warm and sparkling. It sizzled through Jack and into her wand, as if the object focused it to a point. The cherry wood was smooth, the delicate natural bumps on it warm and familiar in her hand, despite that it was her first year of owning it.

Jack allowed for more of the warm and sparkly current to flow from her and into the wand. Then, she felt the difference. It was like something lit in front of her and even with her eyes closed, Jack was seeing it. A dragon, its jaws wide open, fire prepared to shoot right at her. The heat was becoming more and more intense, like it would consume her. She didn't mind it one bit. It wasn't the bad, harmful, kind of fire. It was almost friendly. Like it was trying to protect, rather than burn. Jack wasn't afraid at all.

"Excellent, Miss Knight!" Vasilescu exclaimed, causing Jack to open her eyes. True enough, the tip of her wand was lit up in a steady, lemon-yellow light. It was gentle, soothing, almost calling out to her. Smiling, Jack looked at Lawrence who gave her a thumbs up, smiling widely. "Ten points to Gryffindor for the excellent spell." Vasilescu exclaimed, heading towards the front of the classroom once more. She turned to them, glancing at the hourglass next to her desk. The top was almost empty. "Shall ve all say the counter-charm and extinguish our vands?" The Professor didn't wait for an answer. "Nox!" She raised her voice slightly, and the class chorused, the rare lit wands going dark.

"Nov, one more minute, please." Vasilescu sat at the edge of her desk, suddenly looking tired. The students that had begun packing stopped and listened to the woman once again. The Professor sighed and then pushed some of her fair, straight hair behind her ear. "Light is nothing but an opposite of the darkness. For one to exist without the other is impossible. But, at times, our light goes out and ve find ourselves unable to see clearly." The Professor looked around, noting the confused faces of her students, but didn't change the topic.

"Ve stumble and try to find our vay again. Often, ve cannot light our own light once more. Then, ve must rely on our comrades to light the vay for us." She paused, slowly looking from one pair of children to another once more, as if waiting for something. "Be grateful to the one that rekindled your spark. There are still those lost in the dark, stumbling about, vhilst you are valking on tvo steady feet." Vasilescu stood up, as if snapping from a trance of sorts. "Class dismissed." She told them and settled into her chair, opening one of their homework scrolls.

"Bonkers, that one." Commented one of the twins as the group left the class. Jack glared at him, her nose scrunching up.

"Well, I like her." She said. Professor Vasilescu was strange, that was for sure. But, the woman had some kind of gentleness around her, despite being clearly powerful. Jack had found herself looking forward to Vasilescu's class a lot. She had even asked the Professor some extra questions (surprisingly not about dragons) and had discovered that the woman had a wide range of knowledge, despite her young age (she seemed to be in her late twenties, if Jack had to guess).

"Well, ickle Howler." The other twin appeared on her other side (Fred, she noted), grinning. "She is still bonkers." And then the two laughed. Jack shook her head and split up from the group, heading towards the library. She waved at Lawrence as she passed him.

* * *

Luckily, because of Halloween, most people were busy that day. This gave Jack the perfect opportunity to plan her little (note the sarcasm) prank. If she was going to answer her father's challenge, she was going to do it with style. Unfortunately, Hogwarts: A History didn't give Jack all the information that she needed. So, she decided to seek the help of the more experienced. No, not better, more experienced.

But, trying to find Fred and George was like attempting to find someone using an invisibility cloak. After looking in the common room, the dorm, the many nooks and crannies where they liked to sit and plot, Jack was exhausted. Just as she was about to give up, she saw the two redheads, huddled on a bench in a corner near one of the tall windows.

Smiling deviously, Jack tiptoed over to them, wanting to scare them this time. They had been doing that to her for a while now. Obviously, the two had a little 'make Jack scream' game going on. They would sneak up on her and then make a loud noise, measuring the intensity of her scream and height of her jump.

"Boo!" Shouted Jack, but the twins didn't jump or yelp. They simply turned around, one of them stuffing something in his pocket hurriedly.

"Hello, ickle Howler!" Greeted the one on the right. Fred, she noted.

"How are you this fine evening?" George wanted to know, smiling. Jack frowned.

"Did you hear me? Was I too loud?" The twins kept smiling identically, not answering. "Pricks." She settled for, plopping in between them on the bench.

"So-" Began George.

"what brings you-"

"Miss Knight-"

"here-"

"this fine evening?" They chorused the end, like they usually did. Jack shook her head.

"I need your help with something." Said the small witch. The twins exchanged glances (Jack had noticed that they did that a lot), as if talking with only their eyes. These weren't the knowing glances that Angelina and Alicia exchanged. No, this was a conversation between them.

"What's bothering you, ickle Howler?" Asked Fred after a moment or two.

Jack took another breath and then caved. Yes, she was actually going to do this. "I have this competition with my Pa, you see." George gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it. "Every year, during the Samhain, we give each other a challenge." She told the boys. "For example, last year, I dared him to shave his head and not regrow it with magic." The twins snickered.

"How hilarious was it, on a scale of one to ten?" Asked George.

"What do you think?" Jack fired back, their grins contagious.

"Eight and a half." They chorused.

"He looked like a crystal ball! His head was so shiny!" Jack burst laughing, unable to control herself any longer. The twins joined her, imagining the famous Scarlet Dragon flying around and spitting fire with a very shiny head.

Once they calmed down a bit, the girl continued. "Anyways, he dared me to eat twenty chocolate frogs in one minute. Then he charmed them to run away from me." Fred snorted in laughter causing Jack to elbow him. "Not funny. Anyways, he won last year. So, this year, I need to win!" She told them, grinning competitively. "He has dared me to cause mayhem in the school with certain items. It must result in McGonagall writing a letter to him. So," She paused for dramatic effect. "Are you in or are you in?"

The twins were already grinning, though, their faces telling their intentions very clearly. They were a hundred percent in. "So, what are your items?" Asked Fred. Jack dug out the parcel from that morning from her old bag and opened it again, allowing the twins to peek inside. George whistled.

"That's not bad." He commented, smiling at his brother and their newfound accomplice.

"True, we can do quite a bit with this." Fred agreed, leaning in. Jack grinned.

"Like blow up a broom cupboard or ten?" She asked, their heads touching as they looked into the box with glee.

"We should be careful, ickle Howler." Said Fred.

"We need to make sure that our dear friends from Slytherin don't feel lonely." George nodded.

"We haven't pranked them in a while." Agreed the first brother. Then, he pulled back slightly, looking at Jack once again. "We also had something to ask you, ickle Howler." Said the twin, smirking at his brother. Now, this was the smile that Jack was a bit scared of. This promised hell, not only for her, but for the whole school.

"True, Freddie. We had planned to ask our little Dragonling for some help." George nodded, mirroring his twin's grin and posture.

"In fact-"

"we have this-"

"perfect surprise-"

"all planned out-"

"but we're missing a crucial thing-"

"a potion." They completed the explanation together. Jack raised one eyebrow, looking from one twin to the other.

"Why are you asking me then? I'm terrible at Potions!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. Fred and George exchanged glances once more, talking in their own twin way. Jack blamed it on their weird twin bond. Yes, that had to be it.

"Regular potions, yes, you are." Fred began.

"Is that really the way to ask a favor?" The witch spoke, her tone flat with sarcasm. She saw George, out the corner of her eye, motioning with his hands something that suspiciously looked like 'abort mission', but his brother didn't listen.

"Only the truth, Howler." Fred was smiling cockily. "You are, however, brilliant when it concerns dragons, no?" Jack raised an eyebrow. She didn't see the direction in which this conversation was heading. Fred gestured with his hands, as if it was obvious.

"We want you to make us a potion with dragon ingredients." Finally George took the reins, noticing his twin's struggle. Obviously, dramatically pausing wasn't working its usual charm for Fred today. Jack chuckled at the thought.

"Sure." She agreed with the two. "I'll try." She told them. Silence ensued and the twins looked at each other in disbelief. Jack looked at one, and then at the other. "Really? You thought I wouldn't?" She asked them, almost disappointed. Did she really seem like a boring person?

"Well, we have noticed that you have a close relationship with the rules." George noted.

"True, true. Almost like Percy." Fred commented. Jack gasped. No. He didn't just. Oh, he just did. She was going to show him. The witch stuffed her parcel back into her bag and got up, face reddening as she did. She then turned to them, glaring. Well, the fire from her eyes was mostly aimed at Fred, but George wasn't escaping it, either. She was no troublemaker, but she wasn't a goody two shoes. She was going to show them.

"Well then, boys, I will see you in an hour in the common room?" Jack asked, her tone positively icy. The twins nodded, faces blank. "Bring instructions for your potion." And then the girl turned on her heel and left with a flutter of her school robes.

Once she was safely out of eyesight the twins grinned at each other. "Easier than I expected." Commented Fred. George nodded knowingly.

"I told you that it would work. She's an impulsive one."

"Competitive." Added his brother.

"I like her, Freddie." George said.

"Me too, Georgie." Fred agreed somberly. They sat there for a moment longer, not speaking. There was simply no need to talk. It was a twin thing, they would say. But, the two didn't know how to explain it. For them, the ones that had shared a womb and been born together. They had shared a bed and a pillow and a blanket. They had shared toys and clothes. Simply, they had always been an entity. Two parts of a whole. There was no need for words, they simply sat there, enjoying the familiarity of the other half. Fred reached out his hand, grasping his brother's tightly. George returned the squeeze gently.

"Let's go."

**That's all folks!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for my little rant:
> 
> I hope that I didn't overdo the twins in the end. I'm really trying to portray a bit of their side of the relationship with Jack. Also, I don't have any brothers or sisters (that live with me anyways, I have half siblings) so I'm also exploring that part of their relationship. I know quite a few twins, and their little 'twin radar' is fricking creepy! They know… I'm serious, they know xD It's freakishy awesome xD
> 
> Anyways, I hope I didn't confuse you guys with the Samhain challenge that Jack and Dragon do. I figure that he wanted to make the 'scary muggle thing' into something that she liked. So, he ended up creating a challenge game. Jack also needs to show the twins that she is in fact a little troublemaker (even though she thinks that she isn't)
> 
> Stones – I used Google as my main source for British stuff, so any UK people, do correct me if I mess up xD
> 
> Excuse all the brackets in this chapter, I seem to be getting overly obsessed with them… Then again, I'm running on around four hours of sleep with no signs of getting any more… And I'm writing fanfiction… Well, I should take Ron's advice and sort out my priorities xD


	9. Queen – We Will Rock You (1977)

**Enjoy!**

**Queen – We Will Rock You (1977)**

Alicia considered Jack her friend. It was strange, getting so close to someone in a span of only two months. But, it was an inevitable thing, since they were sharing a dorm, after all. The young witch was rather observant, and quite clever for her age. She prided herself in her ability to 'gage' people. When she met someone, she tended to get a feeling of sorts, and then, she decided if she wanted to be their friend or not.

She remembered meeting Jack (it hadn't been that long ago, after all). She had thought the short girl, with a rather boyish hairstyle, to be weird. Her obsessiveness over anything that had even the scent of 'dragon' on it was rather unusual. She also tended to speak like an adult from time to time. At first, Alicia had thought that the girl was simply pretending, thinking that she was smarter and more mature than the lot of them. However, after speaking to her a while, she realized that for Jack, that was normal interaction.

The girl hadn't had many friends her age growing up, that was painfully obvious. She became friends with someone like it was some sort of a business deal. It was rather adorable in Alicia's opinion. Also, there were times when you had to be as painfully blunt to Jack as you would be with a small child. She wouldn't understand simple innuendos or metaphors, and would think of them as the situation itself. So, Alicia and Angelina tried as much as possible to be blunt with the girl. Jack was getting better at all that, though, despite her, a bit outdated, vocabulary. It was like the girl had leapt through time and transported herself into '89 from at least twenty years ago.

Alicia walked into the common room, a giant book in her arms (Snape had been merciless in his homework giving). It was strange for the witch to be without one of her two best friends, Angelina and Jack. But, it had been necessary. Angelina, while a fairly serious student, was more of a Quidditch-nut. When you sat down with her to study, that would go over well for the first hour or two. Then, you could simply see the vacant look take over in her brown eyes, as she drifted further and further away from the boring lines in the book (Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger for example). Then, she would attempt to pretend to be studying for a while (mostly for Alicia's and Jack's sake) and then, it would all go downhill from there. Angelina would take out her copy of Quidditch Through the Ages (by Kennilworthy Whisp) and began reading. Of course, Jack would lose her concentration by this point, too. Then, Angelina would mention one thing or another that Jack's father had done in his career (both as a Chaser and as a coach) and a discussion would be launched.

Jack was a much better study buddy in Alicia's opinion. The girl was what Alicia liked to qualify as a 'guilty studier', unlike Angelina who was a crammer who knew that she was a crammer. Jack had this guilt about not studying. She wanted to, but her attention span was quite short. So, she would try, get distracted, try, get distracted and then try again. Of course, this circle was all guilt propelled. So, if the topic was interesting for Jack (dragons and maybe some history) she would study like a woman possessed. But, if it was an everyday subject (insert everything else) it was pointless. The small witch would end up cramming with Angelina, feeling the guilt. Not to mention that Jack brought with her another factor that was dangerous to the studying. The Weasley factor.

Since the twins had randomly chosen to stop picking on the boyish girl (at least Alicia saw it that way) they had begun to pester her, not to mention the whole trio. Sure, the twins were interesting and amusing, but not when you were studying (or attempting to). And, they seemed to have a sixth sense for the girls' study-time. It didn't matter where they went, the two would find them, more than often accompanied by their best friend, Lee. The latter always ended up apologizing, because the twins just couldn't contain themselves and brought mayhem no matter where they went (jokes, charms, dungbombs, etc).

So, this had all led to Alicia spending the afternoon of October 31st, All Hallows' Eve, in the library, on her own. She had finished almost everything, and now just needed to complete her numerous pages on the uses of dragon's blood. She was actually looking for Jack, as the girl probably had done double what Snape had asked for (she had done five scrolls on the dragon claw ooze, instead of two), to steal her essay and copy some of it. She found the girl in the matter of seconds and was quite shocked, in fact.

Jack had taken over the couch in the Gryffindor common room, various papers, books and boxes splayed all over the place. However, that wasn't what shocked Alicia. It was the company. The twins (which she couldn't tell apart for the love of Merlin!) were sitting, each on one side of the girl, their heads together, and they were talking fast. Alicia flashed to the conversation that she had had that lunch with the girls from the dorm and Lee. Didn't plan a prank my ass, she thought, shaking her head. Smiling faintly, the witch walked over and tapped Jack on her shoulder.

"Hi!" Squeaked the smaller girl, the closing the book on her lap with a loud sound. Fred and George turned, too, smiling identically.

"My, my!" Began one.

"If it isn't Miss Spinnet!" Finished the other with a cocky tone.

"How may we help you this fine evening?" They chorused, their words a bit too sweet. They weren't happy that Alicia had interrupted their discussion. The witch smiled, attempting to diffuse the tension in the air that had suddenly appeared.

"What's wrong, Alicia?" Asked Jack, making the girl focus on her. Alicia remembered why she had sought out her dragon obsessed friend in the first place.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you've finished your Potions homework yet?" Jack's face went from worried to complete joy. She probably didn't know just how expressive she was. Alicia always could tell what her friend was feeling by merely looking at her face. She tended to scrunch up her nose a lot.

"Yes. What about it? Do you need me to explain to you the-" Jack dropped the book and rose to her knees on the couch, turning fully to Alicia now. The twins glared, one of them reaching out to the back of the girl's robe and preparing to pull her down. Obviously, they weren't used to not being the center of attention.

"No-uhhh-that's quite alright." Alicia quickly said, raising her hands (probably crushing Jack's dreams, by the way her nose scrunched up). "But, I was wondering if I could borrow it? You know, for reference…"

Jack jumped up, causing the twins to groan and turn back to the boxes and books. "Sure!" She grinned as bright as the sun. "I'm going to go get it right now!" And then the small witch vanished up the stairs. There was a moment of awkward silence between the trio that was left behind. It wasn't that Alicia wasn't friends with the two. No, far from that. It was that she had just spoiled their fun, which was a great, and well-known, taboo. One redhead was glaring at her and the other had taken the abandoned book, resuming the reading. Alicia managed to get a peek, before the twin moved it out of her line of vision. It was explaining some complex muggle device called a stompee watch. Weird, Alicia thought. Why would muggles need anyone to stomp something? And who was watching what there? Were they watching people stomp? Or was the stomping person watching?

"Here you go!" Jack appeared again, a little out of breath with a blush on her face. She pushed a large book into Alicia's already full arms, grinning. "This is the most useful book for the assignment, I know that we only have one copy in the library, because Charlie had checked it out last week and I also wanted it, so we needed to-" And then Alicia tuned her out, instead focusing on the bright blush on the smaller girl's cheeks. Well, that was an interesting development, thought Alicia. Sure, it was probably an inevitable one, when she thought about it. It must be an obsession connection. She had to talk to Angelina!

"-and then, Madam Pince, I think she really hates me, told us that we couldn't just exchange the book. She says that you need to actually come and return the thing, and then register it and then-"

"Jack. Sorry, I'm in a rush to finish this." Alicia cut off the smaller girl, one of the redheads still glaring at her. "I can ask you if I don't understand anything, right?" Jack's smile fell slightly, but then became wide again.

"Yes! My essay is inside. I also referenced the pages and cited some of the work, so you will find it easier." The small witch told her before the unoccupied twin grabbed Jack's arm and pulled her back to the couch.

"Sorry to interrupt, Spinnet." He grinned at her. "But I need my homework explained, too." Alicia almost laughed. Of course he did. Shivering at the thought of Jack joining the pranking duo plus Lee, Alicia headed to the Study Hall, throwing a 'thank you and good luck' over her shoulder. She had a smile on her face, though. Dinner was undoubtedly going to be amusing.

* * *

That evening most certainly was eventful. Jack had headed to dinner with the twins, but had abandoned them in favor of Alicia and Angelina's company. Not that it mattered, as they had sat together at the table. Tension was quite thick in the air at the Gryffindor table that night. Everyone was expecting the Weasley troublemakers to cause some mayhem, one way or another. The twins had opened their first year with detention and had continued on like that all the way through September. Then, a short pause of pranks had ensued, as they had too many detentions to serve out and a Howler from their mother had arrived in great style (much to their amusement). But, as Halloween was known for trick playing, even in the wizarding world, everyone was expecting something.

The redheads didn't disappoint. People were watching the food appear with apt attention, expecting explosions, fireworks, dungbombs or all of the above. Unfortunately, nothing happened. The twins began eating, causing their fellow first years to become brave as well, and then dinner assumed its normal course. Chatter filled the Great Hall and everyone ate in peace, even the Professors. For a while.

Then, the first scream sounded and then laughter. One twin turned to the other and grinned. "Someone tried the pudding!" He whisper-yelled. One of their braver housemates heard and tried to take a spoonful of pudding. However, the chocolate dish fought back. It jumped to life, causing the brave boy to drop his spoon. Soon, everyone saw that the chocolate pudding was, in fact, a giant chocolate frog. It jumped up and then headed towards the student, attempting to get into his mouth. Laughter erupted along the Gryffindor table as the poor fourth year fought off the attacking chocolate. Soon, more gasps and more laughter sounded and giant chocolate frogs were running around the Hall, chasing their 'masters'. Jack noticed Flitwick subdue his pudding with a simple wave of his wand, and pile it onto his plate.

The next thing that happened was probably even better. One of the students at the neighboring, Hufflepuff, table yelled out, spitting his cake. "Tastes like earwax!" He exclaimed, inspecting the treat. Now, others were getting more and more cautious in picking their desert. Some pushed their plates away, and some chose to see if they would do fine with the other sweets. One of the pitchers from the middle of the Gryffindor table sprung into life, shooting multicolored liquid up, like a fountain.

Jack caught Fred's eye and saw him murmuring something, his hands underneath the table. She, too, took out her wand, and placed it under the table. Then, she began to list the charms that she had practiced with the twins that afternoon (she had been truly amazed at how easy Fred and George made them seem, and even more at how well they explained them). George winked at her from his seat next to Lee, his food also abandoned in favor of his wand.

The other pitches also started shooting the water up, splaying it over the students and causing them to yell, scream or laugh. The drops then transformed once more, turning into crackling, multicolored sparkles that began jumping around with loud bangs. Fire shot up from the thousands of black candles that were held in the air by magic and it turned into a giant dragon (causing George to laugh and Fred to glare at Jack) which began flying around and spitting more firecrackers.

By now, most students were standing and clapping, some laughing, some excitedly talking to their friends. Then, the water stopped rushing from the pitchers and turned back to pumpkin juice and the dragon faltered, heading down with a roar. George saw Jack's surprised face, as she had probably lost concentration, just like they had. Luckily, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape jumped up, wands drawn. The dragon exploded into fireworks, causing the screaming and cowering students to clap once more. The pumpkin juice calmed down and vanished from the students' robes and the floor. Most of the, still attacking, frogs also settled down, jumping back into their bowls (not like anyone was brave enough to try them anymore).

Students slowly calmed down, sitting again, (something to do with McGonagall's glare and Snape's unamused face) and the chatter took over the Great Hall once more. Jack stuffed her wand back into her sock, proud of her spell. Sure, it had gotten a bit messy in the end, but it had been quite advanced. She tossed a happy grin at the twins and they retuned it.

"Blimey!" Exclaimed Lee. "You've outdone yourselves!" He clapped George's back in approval.

"Why thank you." The twins chorused, identical mischievous grins on their faces. Jack looked at McGonagall and saw the fiery glare that the woman was giving them. She smiled brightly at the Professor, feeling daring. Better make it good. She wanted a looooong letter sent to her Pa, after all. However, the Professor opened her mouth then, causing Jack to wince slightly and avert her eyes towards the twins. They both looked rather guilty, but proud, too.

"Weasleys! Jordan! Knight!" Called out McGonagall in rage, making Lee jump, as he wasn't expecting to be called out. "That was-"

"A wonderful usage of advanced spells." Continued Dumbledore, suddenly. Jack focused on him and noticed how his eyes were twinkling in amusement. He had liked it! She felt her smile grow even wider on her face and she turned to the twins, mirroring their excited expressions. "Thank you for the wonderful surprise." The headmaster continued, but his tone was full of warning, despite the amusement. He was looking at them above his glasses, blue eyes taking in their proud smiles. "I would like to award each of you twenty points for the effort to make our All Hallows' Eve memorable."

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Lee looked at the twins, eyes wide (I didn't do anything!). Jack got up with everyone, laughing and clapping, too, as Fred and George bowed with flourish, like they had just won a Witch Weekly's award. Dumbledore started clapping, too, causing the rest of the teachers, and then students, to join in.

The small witch threw a glance at Vasilescu and noticed the slight curve of the woman's lips. Her strangely alert eyes were fixed on Jack, and she was clapping slowly, elegantly. Jack gave her a bright grin, before someone clapped her on the back to congratulate her on the amazing spell.

On October 31st 1989, a Tuesday, Jaqueline Knight actually felt, for the first time, like herself, like Jack, and not like Dragon's little daughter.

* * *

However, this wasn't the full extent of the prank. After planning everything that they actually could do at dinner, we are talking about first year students, after all, the three still had a fair amount of leftover fireworks, along with a dozen or so dungbombs. Some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's had suffered their doom while they had been preparing the prank. So, during the next week or so, quite a few students had a couple of mishaps happen to them (that no one could really connect to the trio, curtesy of Jack, but everyone knew that they had been somehow involved). Not to mention the occasional desert that was hexed to taste like a Bertie Bott's or maybe a rogue chocolate pudding frog that had slipped past the counter curses. Their spells had diminished, so the frog's tended to be unable to jump and leaked all over the place, while the sweets tasted half way, some even having a random Bott's bean in the middle.

Apparently, the Slytherin showers had been rigged with dungbombs. Once you got in and began washing yourself, after a certain amount of time a dungbomb would explode above your head, stinking up the whole place, not to mention you. So, the prefects attempted to neutralize the threat, but never found any dungbombs. The students also tried to get the time when the dungbombs would explode and wait for them to pass, but that turned out to be useless, too. The explosion time was random, so you couldn't predict when to get into the shower. The prefects also had their own fair share of problems, as their bathroom, on the fifth floor, had been rigged, too. It was only after a while, when McGonagall got tired of complaints, that both she and Snape went around and neutralized the bombs.

Of course, the three first years hadn't stopped there, either. They had found a way to rig almost all the toilets in the castle with tiny firecrackers. So, when someone sat down, or pulled the lid up, the crackers would pop loudly, scaring the students.

The last couple of fireworks, including a large rocket-like (insert Jack's long explanation of what a rocket actually is to the twins) blue one, had been their pride and joy. They had rigged their favorite teacher's desk, classroom and personal supplies. So, when Snape had opened his classroom's door (he was one of the rare teachers that actually locked the classroom) multicolored sparkles shot out and down the corridor, bursting into little stars. The Professor had swiftly deducted points from Gryffindor, of course.

The most famous story was that of the actual potion-making during the whole week. Potions would randomly burst, induced by firework. Some of the ingredients in the student cupboard had been replaced with transfigured firework (curtesy of Fred, he was rather talented with Transfiguration, after all). So, when the students placed them into their potions, they would regain their original forms, due to the magical properties of the potion, and would cause the explosion.

The last, and largest, firework that was discovered was when Snape actually sat in his chair during one class. The three had miscalculated just how much the Professor used his desk, and the prank had been rather late, by their calculations. However, it wasn't any less epic. The chair had bitten Snape's behind, causing him to jump up ungracefully, and then shush the snickering fifth years with a single glare. Then, when he had attempted to undo the spell on the chair, it had spit out the firework, causing it to light up and head straight for the Professor. Of course, Snape got rid of the prank in seconds, but the story had still circled the school. It wasn't every day that you saw the terrifying Potions Master jumping up from his chair because he was bitten by it.

"Did you see his face?" One of the twins asked, dropping next to Jack at dinner. She looked up from her meal (tomatoes, chicken and mashed potatoes) to give him a confused look.

"Whose face?"

"Snape, of course!" Said the other twin, taking his spot across from the two. Lee gave a small wave to the witch, as he, too, settled across from her.

"When?" Asked Jack, her tone flat with sarcasm. "Were you trying to get him to throw you out the window or something?" The twins had decided that that day, the first Potions class after the 'biting chair' incident, was the perfect day to play their favorite game. The two enjoyed it immensely, unlike the other, more than often, unwilling, participants. It was called 'guess the twin' game and Jack hated it with passion. They would go back and forth in conversation, confusing the hell out of you, and then smile, waiting for you to guess who was who. Of course, in casual conversation, Fred usually slipped up and called her a Howler, but when they were playing the game (which was becoming more and more frequent, as Jack hadn't heard her unwanted nickname in a while), it was impossible to tell them apart.

So, today, they had figured that Snape was in a playful mood (He always is! They tended to say while grinning) and when he had called out for a 'Mr. Weasley' they had begun their game. It had ended with them losing around twenty points. Gradually, as Snape liked to take them away five by five, for dramatic effect.

"Then too." Grinned the one next to her.

"That was great!" Commented Lee, smiling also. The twin next to him nodded in agreement.

"You do realize, that when we sum up our gains and losses now, we have lost on our second prank all the points that Dumbledore gave us for our first?" Asked Jack, trying to get a dish of sauce for her potatoes. "You don't have anymore 'free points'." She quoted with her fingers, looking between the redheads.

"Who cares." They chorused, the twin in front of her scooping up the sauce dish. He grinned at her wickedly, mouthing 'finders keepers'. Jack shook her head, giving up. She settled back down into her seat, and proceeded to eat her potatoes without sauce stubbornly while glaring at the twin (causing him to laugh).

"Don't be like that, Jackie!" Commented the twin next to her, George, she assumed. He threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in a half-hug.

"Where'd our prankster friend go?" Asked the one from across from her, Fred, putting the sauce dish as far away from her as he could.

Jack shook her head. "I don't prank." She said, as if they had just suggested the most ridiculous thing ever. George turned in their hug to look at her.

"What were you doing four days ago?" He asked, bewildered. "Snoozing?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Forge!" Remarked the other twin, making Jack realize that she had been wrong. It was Fred next to her and George on the other side of the table. "She was in a trance!"

"Taken over by mysterious forces!" Continued Fred, making Jack wriggle out of his half-hug to continue eating. It was strange, this friendship, she wondered as the two continued their joke at her expense. A mere few days ago, they had spent over five hours together, making their prank. She had thought that the experience would bring them together, but she had been wrong. The twins were still making jokes at her expense and taking her stuff randomly (even though she wasn't calling them Evil Twins anymore, they had regressed to that stage once more).

Lee got involved into the twins' joke and soon their conversation turned to Quidditch, which Jack listened to with one ear. Angelina and Alicia had finished their dinner already. They had told her something about homework and left in a hurry. Jack glanced at the boys again. Maybe she had been wrong? Maybe she wasn't better with the boys and should try and become closer friends with the girls? Dmitry wasn't really talking to her anymore, either. Lawrence was, though, but only when they sat together in class or during the meals. Maybe she was doing something wrong with the whole 'friendship' enigma? Or maybe it was just the twins.

But, one thing was obvious, even to Jack, there was still so much to learn about Fred and George Weasley.

**That's all folks!**


	10. The Doors – People Are Strange (1967)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Doors – People Are Strange (1967)**

During the next week, everyone began feeling the Christmas atmosphere. November was cold and Jack stopped spending the majority of her time outside with Angelina and Alicia. The girls had traded their favorite bench in the open courtyard in favor of a table in the Study Hall. The only downside was that they kept getting shushed, sometimes by other students and sometimes by Madam Pince.

It was strange, because Jack had become used to the cold climate, when the rather mild (compared to the last couple of years) November had come around. It was rainy and foggy, but that didn't matter to the students. They hid inside the castle or bundled themselves into many layers before exiting into the frozen grounds. Jack had slowly lost her habit of getting up before the sun, much to Aras's dismay and Alicia's amusement. Her dormmates had ended up waking her up more than once, which had been a feat to accomplish.

This, of course, meant that Aras had become increasingly moody, sometimes going so far as to refuse to take her letters. Lee kept teasing Jack how she couldn't even calm and train one owl, and that with such success, she shouldn't be thinking of becoming a dragon keeper. This had caused the small witch to stop speaking to the boy for a while.

But, Jack had become even more determined after that comment to withstand the late evening classes, such as Astronomy, and get up as early as possible. So, she had pestered one of the older students to enchant her pillow to wake her up. So far, it was working quite well. Then again, the charm had been getting weaker and weaker as more days passed by.

Jack arrived to breakfast fairly early, her fingers frozen from her rather short visit to the Owlery. She looked around the Great Hall, but most of her fellow first years were still dead asleep. However, she noticed a familiar mop of ginger hair and grinned.

"Morning, Charlie." The small witch said, sitting next to the sixth year. He looked up from his reading material and gave her a food filled grin. Seriously, there were one too many similarities between him and the twins. Then again, Jack wasn't one to talk.

She tossed her father's old leather bag onto the seat next to her and plopped down rather ungracefully. The girl was just about to pile her plate, when Charlie stole it and pushed his paper into her hands.

"Read that." He told her, having swallowed his food. Jack gave him a dubious look, but then remembered that she wasn't talking to the twins, but to Charlie. His smile was contagious and his eyes were twinkling in excitement. Jack felt her stomach do a sharp flip and she grinned right back, opening the news. It had a dragon on its front page (a rather weather beaten black and white Common Welsh Green which was roaring and spitting out fire). Jack's eyes widened at the sight and she immediately flipped to the featured page.

"They're recruiting!" She screamed out in excitement, causing quite a few heads to turn. The small witch then turned to her obsession companion. "They're recruiting!" She yelled once more, straight into his face. Charlie laughed his usual laugh. It was that deep kind. The one that you simply knew was real and it warmed you up from the inside. At least it did Jack. Her face reddened at his gleeful expression.

"They are." Told her the older Weasley, putting the full plate in front of her. Jack's stomach sounded its protest at the foodless state as soon as she looked at the sausages, eggs and toast. Charlie laughed once again, taking the paper from her so she could eat.

"Youh neeth tosh affry." She told him through a mouthful. The redhead gave her a confused expression and Jack chugged down some pumpkin juice. "You need to apply." She repeated, mouth free. Charlie nodded.

"I saw it just now. Thank Merlin that I decided to keep my subscription for the Daily Prophet." He chuckled, continuing his breakfast.

Jack nodded, humming. She swallowed once more. "It's strange that they are recruiting, though. The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary is one of the biggest in the world, no? But they're always packed!" The girl exclaimed. Frankly, she had expected herself to be jealous of the fact that Charlie could get a job there. In fact, by his face, he had expected that reaction, too. But, Jack found herself happy for him. He was a true dragon lover. It would simply be a pity for him not to work with those magnificent creatures. Especially because Charlie was one of those who believed in the best of the reptile, rather than of the wizarding community. He was most certainly going to do his best to ensure their comfort.

"I know!" The redhead exclaimed. It was so good, finally having someone to talk to about these things. He was going to miss the little girl once he left Hogwarts next year. The kid had grown on him. "They are the biggest, actually."

"I thought that there was a debate between the Romanian and the Wyoming one?" Jack scrunched her nose, drinking some more juice to wash the toast down. Her stomach was finally feeling better.

Charlie nodded. "There was, but now there isn't. The Romanians expanded. That's why they're recruiting." He smiled at her, opening one of the pages in the paper and showing it to her. "They even invested in a kids-friendly summer camp to increase awareness." He handed her the Prophet once more. Jack read the paragraph quickly, almost swallowing it up. This was brilliant! This was perfect! "You need to apply." Charlie returned her words with a smile. He really never stopped smiling, did he?

Jack nodded absentmindedly. She was still in the paragraph. Contact with dragons. Working around the Sanctuary. Getting to know the dragon keepers. With a silly grin on her face, Jack drifted off to imaginary wonderland. Charlie getting up brought her back to earth.

"You're going?" She said, her voice more disappointed that she had wanted it to be. The sixth year nodded.

"I need to go to Hagrid's real quick." He told her with an apologetic glance. "He got some new nifflers and asked me to help out. Kettleburn is getting rather old, not to mention increasingly limbless, so they could use a couple of more hands." The sixth year joked and walked away, grabbing his stuff and a piece of toast in a hurry.

"Wait, Charlie!" Jack yelled, getting up, too. "Your paper!" She stuck the Daily Prophet into the air towards him, but he only gave her a grin around his toast.

"Keep it!" He yelled. "And apply!" And then he was gone. Jack sat back down, smiling to herself. Her face was a bit red, as she clutched the newspaper tightly in her hand. The unfaltering smile stayed on her face as she resumed eating, her eyes never leaving the dragon picture on the page.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Asked Angelina, sitting opposite of her friend. Jack looked up, her cheeks hurting from the smile that just wouldn't go away.

"Nothing much." Jack replied. "Just a camp." Angelina gave her a weird look before glancing at Alicia, who had just joined them. Jack resumed eating, and didn't see the sly nod and grin that Alicia gave her friend.

* * *

The three girls walked into the greenhouse one, holding their scarves and coats as tight around themselves as possible. The day was windy and the air was quite crisp. Professor Sprout was already there, preparing one pot or the other with her protective gloves. She smiled brightly at the incoming students. Some of them returned the smiles, but most of them were rather frozen and miserable.

"Alright class!" The Professor began. "You can put your coats and books over there. Today we will be having a practical lesson." There was a slight commotion as the first years went back and forth, leaving their things and getting into groups with their friends. They gathered around the table where various potting equipment lay.

Professor Sprout gave one more large, warming smile. Jack liked the woman. She was kind and warm somehow, reminding her of an aunt that she had never had.

"What do you reckon we'll be doing this time?" Asked Alicia, moving to stand beside Jack.

"Hopefully not anything that will get us bitten." Replied Angelina. Her eyes were looking around the greenhouse, searching for the venomous tentacula that she had had a run in with. Jack and Alicia exchanged glances full of suppressed laughter.

"Does anyone know what a spicea rubo is? More commonly known as the spiky bush?" Jack looked around, trying to see if anyone knew. There was complete silence and no hand rose for a while. Professor Sprout had just given up and closed her mouth when Alicia put her hand up. "Yes, dear?"

"It's a type of a bush, Professor. It has spikes that it fires off when attacked." The girl said, a bit uncertainly.

"Excellent, Miss Spinnet! Five points to Gryffindor!" Sprout exclaimed. Jack gave Alicia an incredulous look. The witch in question grinned back.

"We haven't done that yet!" Whispered the dragon obsessed girl in despair. "How do you know that?" She looked guilty. Like she should know it, too, but wasn't paying attention in class.

Alicia smiled and whispered back. "It's in our book. Right next to the Lumos and Lumos Solem spells." Jack wrinkled her nose in concentration.

"But I don't remember Lumos having anything to do with plants?" The small witch said, confused.

"Now!" Professor Sprout successfully silenced the chatter in the room. "Does anyone know how to subdue a spikey bush?" She asked. There was silence once more. However, Alicia didn't raise her hand this time. Fred and George were muttering something in the back, looking at a book. They were the only source of noise in the room besides the couple of interactive (much to the students' disdain) plants. "Weasleys?" Asked Sprout, as that was quickly becoming the most popular way to address them. Except McGonagall. McGonagall was still stubbornly calling them Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley (except when her fuse blew).

"Fire, Professor." One of them replied, looking up for a second.

"Incendio should do the trick." Continued the other.

"Just-"

"have to-"

"watch out-"

"for the spikes, Professor." They ended it together. Jack had been amused by their speech at first. However, the more time she spent with them, the more annoying it became. Professor Sprout looked between the two, as if determining which was which, but then smiled widely.

"Excellent!" She remarked. "Five points to Gryffindor, each." When the twins high fived their friend Lee she frowned a bit at them. "But, do pay attention next time."

"Yes, Professor." They chorused, a bit too sweetly, with identical grins. No, though Jack, they weren't going to amend their ways anytime soon. One of the twins caught Jack's exasperated gaze and made a very obnoxious wink towards her. She stuck her tongue out right back, nose scrunched up.

"They are impossible." Told her Angelina from her other side. "If they know things, why don't they pay attention and get good grades? They're such idiots." The girl remarked in anger, arms crossed. "We could be winning the Cup." Jack tossed a look at Alicia and the other girl shrugged. She knew that Angelina was rather competitive and confident (she was a Hebridean Black, after all) but why did she blame it all on the twins? Sure, they lost a lot of points with their pranks and detention, but they also gained a lot with their knowledge in class. Besides, the House Cup wasn't all that important in Jack's opinion.

"Now, we have practiced the Fire-Making spell, so let's do one more practice before we begin?" Professor Sprout spoke once more. "Wands out!" There was a small scuffle as everyone took their wands and pointed them at the intended objects on the table. Sprout had made them practice on small, inflammable things last time. Now, Jack was staring down her wand at a piece of a broken pot, which she was supposed to light up. "All together!" Sprout instructed.

"Incendio!" Chanted Jack, doing the proper whipping motion with her wand. Her piece of pottery burst into brilliant blue flames and began jumping around from the heat.

"Aguamenti!" Fired Alicia without missing a beat, extinguishing the flames after a bit. "You really need to get a grip on that." The girl told Jack. "Stop imagining dragonfire when you do the spell." She chuckled.

"Can't help it." Replied Jack. "It's the purest form of fire." She grinned at her friend cockily.

"Rubbish." Murmured Angelina, waving her wand around in an attempt to set fire to her pot. "Just imagine a smaller dragonfire. Incendio!" Her piece crackled and then began furiously smoking. "Bloody pot." She cursed, trying again.

"Now, split into groups of thee or four and pick a bush!" Instructed Sprout. Angelina and Jack turned to Alicia expectantly. The witch (who had obviously studied) picked a rather small spiky bush and led their group towards it. "Oh, we have an odd group. Errrr- Mr. Jordan, Weasleys, why don't you join Miss McCarthy and Mr. Fleetwood or Miss Spinnet and her group?" Sprout directed. "Come on, we need to start repotting." Lee grinned at the girls and took his stuff, heading towards them. However Professor Sprout saw the danger in time. "Oh, why don't you get out of your comfort zone, Weasleys? One for each group!" She exclaimed with a smile, her gloved hands on her hips. She gave them a series of quick nods to hurry them up. The twins begrudgingly split up, one heading to the girls and the other sitting with Lee next to the dark haired Ravenclaw named McCarthy.

"Which one are you?" Asked Angelina as soon as the twin sat next to them. His face immediately brightened and he tore his eyes away from his twin (who was already talking to Lee and the others).

"Which one do you think I am?" He said cheekily with a crooked grin. Angelina's frown deepened. She obviously wasn't in a good mood today. Alicia and Jack exchanged amused glances.

"Whichever." Angelina retorted. The twin's grin widened even further. Jack shrugged heading towards the spiky bush.

"Who's repotting and who's doing the charm?" She asked, picking a bigger, new pot for the plant. Professor Sprout kept shouting instructions in the background. Angelina glared at the twin and he smirked at her, happy with his achievement.

"I'll repot?" Asked Alicia, heading towards Jack to get some fertilizer.

"Me too." Angelina walked towards her friend, ignoring the twin now. He turned to Jack with a large smile.

"Guess we're on spike management duty, little dragon." He laughed causing Jack to smirk right back at him.

"Guess we are, George." The twin kept chuckling.

"Wrong guess!" He told her, but took out his wand regardless.

"Right guess." Jack argued, her own wand out and at the ready.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Exclaimed Alicia, getting fed up. "Fred!" She yelled across the room, causing the redhead in question to turn and yell back.

"Yes?!"

"Nothing! Just saying hi!" The witch waved and turned to the other twin, now identified as George (though, no one could really be sure, it could be another prank). "Right guess." She told him, high fiving Jack.

George laughed. "Alright, ladies. I'm going to be a true Gryffindor and gallantly allow you to continue your delusion that I am, in fact, my own twin brother." He twirled his wand expertly. "Incendio!" The spiky bush retracted its weapons, which it was getting ready to fire off at Angelina. "Shall we repot this menace now?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and grabbed a shovel.

* * *

Flying was great. Jack held onto her broom (a really old Cleansweep Three, which had a mind of its own most of the time) as she climbed further up. She didn't mind the age of the broom. Well, it was rather annoying, but she would survive. Madam Hooch yelled for them to come back down and Jack obeyed.

She directed the broom to go lower and then lower, and it did so begrudgingly. It rumbled in a way and trembled annoyingly. Jack frowned. She was a fairly decent flier, growing up with Dragon and all that, but this broom was really limiting her capabilities. With a grin, Jack instructed her broom to go up once more.

"Miss Knight!" Madam Hooch yelled from the ground, but Jack didn't really hear her. There was wind in her ears and in her hair. The familiar feeling of weightlessness took over as she pushed the old broom to go faster, and then faster and even faster. Yes, this was what a dragon felt like. Powerful, free and magnificent, flying in the air like a giant bird.

Jack cut off her broom, sensing that it was finally listening to her. "Let's do something familiar, shall we?" The girl asked her charmed item, suddenly feeling brave. She briefly thought how the twins had influenced her a bit too much, but dismissed it. She was this brave even before knowing them. Maybe not just as bold as she had become?

The broom headed down, making Jack's ears pop due to the fast switch of the pressure. With a smile on her face, the girl watched as the green grass got closer and closer and closer. Then, she let go. The old Cleansweep did a sharp jump and trembled, but stopped, just like it was instructed to.

Jack jumped off with a cheeky smile. She made a guilty face at Madam Hooch right away. "Forgive me, Professor, the broom was crying." The woman's sharp eyes were whipping the small witch into her place, freezing her into the spot. Jack kept looking innocently up.

"Stay after class, Miss Knight." The Madam instructed, turning away from her. "Once more! Mount your brooms!" She told the students loudly. Alicia gave Jack a wide-eyed look. The other girl shrugged, getting back on her broom. She saw Dmitry staring at her from the sidelines, his face a bit green.

* * *

"Nothing?" Alicia asked, bewildered. "Not even detention?" The girls walked down the corridor together, heading for the Great Hall. Jack shook her head, smiling cheekily to herself.

"Of course not." Angelina grinned from Alicia's other side. "That was some brilliant flying!" She nodded with enthusiasm. "You never told me that you could fly like that!" Obviously, in the absence of a certain twin, Angelina's mood had gone through the roof. Then again, that might have had something to do with their Flying Lesson.

Jack shrugged. "Pa was pretty adamant about me learning how to fly." She replied, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You're lucky!" Angelina continued excitedly. "My dad isn't a very good flyer, but he tried to teach me. My mom, though. She's amazing! She played Seeker at Hogwarts." The girl rambled on. Alicia noticed someone and split away from the group, heading towards him. Jack caught Angelina's arm, so they would wait for their friend. The witch looked at their blushing friend. "She fancies him." Said Angelina.

"Fancies who?" Asked Jack, dumbfounded.

"Diggory, of course." Giggled Angelina. "Didn't you hear her last night? Cedric this, Cedric that!" Jack tried to recall. True, Alicia had mentioned someone named Cedric. A boy from Hufflepuff, right, Jack remembered. She fancied him?

"Really?" Asked Jack, turning to Angelina. The girl nodded. "Ok." Replied Jack evenly.

"What's with that reaction?" Asked the dark haired girl. Jack didn't reply for a while, watching Alicia twirl her hair and giggle at the Hufflepuff boy.

"Angie, how you know that you fancy someone?"

"Do you think that you fancy someone?" Angelina fired back without missing a beat.

"I don't know. I feel weird." Replied the shorter of the two. "And I have an unidentifiable urge to giggle and twirl my non-existent hair around him." Explained Jack, her eyes still glued to the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff pair.

Angelina's smile spread. She had been waiting for this. After Alicia had told her what she had seen. Well, it was inevitable, she agreed. "Then why don't you tell him that you fancy him?" She asked Jack.

The other girl simply nodded, rather absent-mindedly.

* * *

Astronomy was a buzz-kill, as usual. Jack dragged her heavy feet towards the common room, her head lolling around, tired. This time, she had paid attention and not gotten left behind. She was walking in between Alicia and Angelina, who were discussing the position of Venus and how it was going to boost their love lives. Jack honestly didn't see the point in their conversation. They seemed to have pretty nice and well thought-through love lives. Her bag seemed to weight too much, digging into her shoulder. She didn't know how she was going to get up the next morning and go see Aras. She needed to adjust her schedule.

"Ugly, right?" Jack overheard the neighboring conversation. "Did you see how she does that thing with her nose?" The girls giggled.

"Looks like a gnome!" Added the other, making Jack's nose relax from its scrunched position immediately. Were they talking about her? She didn't know. Did she really look like a gnome? She knew that she had a habit of scrunching her nose, but her Pa had always told her how cute it looked. On all the photos (as Dragon had gone through a photo-taking insanity phase, like most parents), whenever her younger double would scrunch the nose, it didn't look that bad.

"I bet it will stay that way!" Jack's hands flew up, feeling along the length of her nose. It was rather small, button shaped and completely wrinkle-free.

"Maybe your mouth will stay that way." Angelina suddenly said, much louder than her previous words to Alicia, making the group in front hear her clearly. The girls turned, some of them looking mortified. They were both from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw (as they had Astronomy together). Jack noticed Mary looking to the ground, her face full of guilt.

"What way? It's perfect." Replied the other girl. She, too, was a Gryffindor. She shared a dorm with Jack and the other two. Why was she acting like this? Jack couldn't remember doing anything wrong to her.

"I think so, too." Replied Angelina, puffing her chest out threateningly. Alicia was frowning in the background, as the groups had stopped by then. "Recon, looks rather like a dementor's? Just perfect." Alicia attempted to stifle her laughter. Mary was still pointedly looking to the ground. Jack's nose was scrunched in confusion. The girl in question flipped her hair, like she hadn't even heard the comment.

"Who cares what you think." And then she turned on her heel, robes flying. "Let's go girls." And she led her group away. Angelina turned to Alicia and Jack with a smug smirk.

"That was brilliant!" Alicia praised, high fiving the girl. Jack was still confused. Angelina turned to her.

"You need to learn how to stand up for yourself, you know?" The Quidditch-loving witch said with a small frown. "You can't let her spread all that bull about you."

"I heard her last week telling everyone that all my family was in Slytherin and that I'm a spy in this house. Ridiculous." Commented Alicia as they started walking towards the tower again.

"Did you give her a speech?" Asked Angelina, happily. They seemed to hate their dormmate. Jack frowned. Why were they so happy that they were harming the girl right back?

"Mhm. I told her that if she keeps spreading lies about me, I'd hex her balloon lips to tell the truth at all times." Grinned Alicia. "I think it worked for me."

"True." Angelina nodded. "You really need to grow a pair, Jack." Said the dark haired witch, turning to her short friend. Jack shrugged once more, staying silent. She didn't know what to say.

Angelina and Alicia continued chatting about one thing or another (insert boys and Quidditch) as they walked. But, Jack was in her own world. Why did the girl from her dorm act like that? She didn't know. Why did Alicia and Angelina hate her? She didn't know. She wanted to know.

The moon slowly left the skies, leaving the three Gryffindor girls in the dark. Jack suddenly felt something coil in the pit of her stomach. She sped up her pace, pulling Alicia's hand, to make her hurry up. The small witch could remember the daunting sound of a long, drawn-out scratch chasing her and getting closer. Fear gripped her and she tugged on her friend's hand once more.

"What's wrong, Jack? Stop pulling me. I'm walking!" The witch protested, but Jack had frozen already. Her fear had caught up with them.

There was the familiar, dead silence in the hallway before a long, eerie scratch of something against glass sounded.

"Run!" Jack squeaked.

**That's all for today folks!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's been paying attention to my song choices, I'd like to tell you guys that most of the previous ones have been about Jack, but this one isn't (which was strange, even to me). Rather, this chapter is highlighting the development of another character :3
> 
> Do tell me your thoughts :)


	11. Abba – The Winner Takes It All (1980)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much n3rdybird for the kudos!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Abba – The Winner Takes It All (1980)**

"What?" Angelina asked, her face confused. But, Jack was already dragging Alicia down the barely lit corridor, which led to the whole group speeding up.

"Jack! What's wrong?" Alicia asked, trying to pull her hand out of Jack's to make the other girl let go. But, Jack's grip was a bit too strong.

Then another screeching scratch sounded and Angelina gave Alicia a terrified look. The first years began running.

"Faster!" Panted Jack and pushed one of the tapestries to the side, leading them down a hidden passage. Angelina and Alicia followed, their fear fueling their speed. As they exited the passage, something clunked in front of them. The first years came to a halt, eyes wide and foreheads sweaty. They barely breathed as they waited for the next sound in the deathly silence. And then an all too familiar voice sounded.

"Where are they, Mrs. Norris?" Angelina's hand grabbed the back of Jack's robes and pulled her back into the passage. Filch! Of all things! Alicia, being the closest to the center of the passage turned her head, trying to hold her breath and listen for the screeching behind them. There were a few moments of tense silence as Filch looked around for the students. "Yes, we will punish them, my sweet." He spoke to his cat. "Hopefully it's those Weasleys again. We'll catch them this time, won't we?" A meow answered him and Angelina breathed a sigh of relief.

A screech sounded not too far away down the narrow passage and Alicia squeaked, pushing Angelina, who pushed Jack. The three flew out of their small hiding place, Filch suddenly seeming like the lesser evil. Thankfully, the caretaker was gone by the time the three first years ran up the stairs like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself was on their heels. They leapt over the vanishing step and hurried further up. On the top, the girls took a short break, Jack and Alicia panting.

"Come on!" Whispered Angelina, her eyes looking wildly at the bottom of the steps. She was pulling Alicia's sleeve. It was the first time that Jack had seen her strong and confident friend actually terrified. A drawn out scratch sounded, screeching and freezing the blood in their veins.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jack managed to mumble as they rushed towards the tower and the safety of the common room. The other two didn't need any motivation, though, as they were already running like the wind.

Another long, drawn out scratch rang through the silent castle and then bam!

"Ouch!" Jack landed on her bottom, the hard floor giving her a wake-up call. Alicia screamed, turning away. Angelina gasped, raising her arms in a defensive position.

"What are you three doing out of bed?" A rather familiar voice asked, causing Jack to look up. The red mop of hair and the bright eyes on a face filled with freckles greeted her.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed, causing Alicia to turn back towards their attacker. Angelina's arms fell, her face full of relief. "What are you doing?"

Charlie frowned slightly. "I'm patrolling." He told them sternly. "Like I should be." Jack suddenly had a moment of absolute realization. Charlie was a prefect! With a guilty look on her face, she scrambled to get off the floor, her face going beet red when her shaky legs gave out.

"We had Astronomy." Explained Angelina. Her face was still a bit pale and more than a little sweaty from the run. Alicia was nodding furiously in the background. She wasn't releasing a sound, though.

"Yes, um, we got lost when we headed up." Jack filled in, tossing a look at Angelina. She didn't want to lie to Charlie. But, she didn't want detention either. She turned to him once again, seeing the dubious look on his face. He didn't believe her. Jack's already frozen hands (from fear) were shaking now, as the adrenaline slowly left her system. "We tried to take that shortcut? The tapestry on the fourth floor?"

Charlie nodded. His stern face suddenly broke into a smile. "I'm just messing with you." He reached out to help Jack up. She accepted his warm and much larger hand and he pulled her up easily. "We always allow forty to forty-five minutes to pass after Astronomy before we hand out detention to the students that attended that class. " Explained the sixth year. "Let's get you to your dormitory. You shouldn't be out this late."

The three girls gave him enthusiastic nods. Charlie chuckled and led them down the corridor, lighting his wand to make it easier for them. Angelina and Jack exchanged relieved glances as the prefect began talking about one thing or another. The smaller witch was partially listening, though.

"Tell him!" Angelina caught her arm in a vice grip, pinching a bruise into her. Something inside Jack rang out and she squished her initial response.

"Tell him what?" She whispered back. Angelina gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me?" The confident witch replied with anger. Jack shrugged. She didn't want to tell Charlie. It was her secret. It was her secret with Fred and George. She wasn't going to betray them, even if Angelina got angry at her.

"Angie." Alicia's voice broke their discussion. Their friend was still pale and her voice was tiny. Angelina switched priorities in a second. She threw an arm over her trembling friend, giving Jack one last glare that promised further discussion.

The small witch allowed for her legs to hurry up, catching up to Charlie. He looked down at her with a grin. "Right?" He asked, finishing his story.

Jack managed a shaky smile, shrugging her shoulders. She was feeling terrible.

* * *

The next morning, Angelina didn't speak to Jack. In fact, that continued for a while. This caused the small witch to get increasingly more and more depressed. Alicia still talked to her, but only when Angelina wasn't around. She had explained to Jack that their friend felt betrayed. Not like the girl didn't understand that. In fact, she understood that perfectly. What she didn't get was, why Angelina didn't want to understand her? She couldn't, no, she wouldn't betray her friends.

Jack came from double Potions absolutely dead tired. Snape was sent from hell to torture them, that was for sure. She noticed Angelina and Alicia sitting with Fred, George and Lee at the Gryffindor table and switched directions immediately. Not speaking to Angelina meant not speaking to anyone that she was with, while she was with them.

Jack had made the mistake of sitting with their usual group a while back. It had been one awkward breakfast, full of angry, pitying and confused looks. Jack had ended up leaving with some food for Aras and eating in the Owlery. Now, she remembered something else and chose her alternative.

"Afternoon." She greeted Scott Lawrence, a sweet boy from Hufflepuff and her DADA seatmate, and settled down beside him with a smile.

"K-Knight!" He scrambled to his feet, trying to simultaneously move his books to make more room for her. "Hi!" Jack saw the way he nervously glanced behind them at the twins.

"They won't hex you." She told him, leaning in with a grin. "I promise." The boy nodded a bit shakily, but then smiled at her again. Jack liked sitting next to him. He was nice, smart and didn't make fun of her. All of that summed up equaled perfect company. Because of the fact that Jack had been feeling terrible because of her fight with Angelina, Lawrence was just what she needed.

"I see you survived your Potions." He joked, continuing his lunch. Jack gave a nod and started piling up her plate. A boy settled opposite of her, looking from her to Lawrence and then back.

"Hi?" He asked, a bit unsure. Lawrence looked up immediately.

"Cedric!" He grinned. "This is my friend from Gryffindor, Knight." He turned to Jack then. "That's my mate, Cedric, we share a dorm." Jack accepted the boy's hand over all the food, nodding. She swallowed her bite and spoke.

"Jack Knight, pleasure." Briefly, she connected this boy in her mind with the one that Alicia liked. Yes, Angelina had- Angelina. Jack felt her face fall.

"Cedric Diggory, we've met." Jack looked up again, seeing his unsure face. Obviously, he had noticed her sad face.

"Sorry." She said, finally letting go of his hand. "I had a fight with one of my friends, it's not you."

"Ah." Diggory exclaimed, looking a bit awkward. Lawrence poured them all some pumpkin juice.

"We've met?" Jack asked once more, feeling a bit bad that she didn't remember him. Diggory nodded.

"You threw a mudball at me." The boy told her.

"Ah." Jack replied, suddenly finding her meal to be very interesting. Lawrence looked between them awkwardly. Not even one of his sweet smiles could fix this.

* * *

It was on Saturday, during breakfast, that Aras flew in with the other owls. He obviously wasn't a very friendly one (nor was he trying to amend his ways) as he kept snapping his beak left and right. Jack smiled at him as he landed in front of her, though. The giant bird extended his leg, waiting for his owner to take the parcel off.

He didn't leave when she did, tough, but he settled on the table in front of her. It was early and not many people were at breakfast. Jack was sitting at the Gryffindor table alone before the owl had arrived. She had been re-reading the article that Charlie had given her and writing her application slowly. She had begun to prefer being alone once more.

"Morning." She greeted the bird. "How was your flight?" Aras noticed his owner's distress and nipped at her hand, making her finger bleed slightly. "As bad as my week, then." Jack deduced, opening the parcel. Not even the familiar scrawl of her father's quill made her any happier. She was somehow, numb. She didn't know that fighting with friends was this painful.

Opening the Daily Prophet that was also in the box, she read the giant title.

… _Scarlet Dragon of the Ballycastle bats settles down!_

_Witches (and even some wizards) this is a very important piece of information that comes straight from our reliable sources! The infamous bachelor, Scarlet Dragon (Claude Knight), has purchased a house in Ullswater, Lake District, exact address unknown. However, he was kind enough to give us an exclusive interview._

" _It wasn't my decision, really." Dragon says. "It was Samhain!" And then he leaves to continue his coaching. While his words were cryptic, we don't doubt that…_

Jack felt her eyes water. He had done it. He had bought them a house. She had a home. "Yes!" Jack jumped up, both of her hands shooting into the air, newspaper still clutched in one. Suddenly, nothing seemed so bad. The fight with Angelina looked like a minor setback. She was going home. She was going home, to her own house, for Christmas!

Aras hooted at his owner's weird behavior. Jack smiled at him, and then reached over to give him an excited pat on the head. "We're going home for Christmas!" She told the owl. He obviously didn't get why his mistress was happy once more, but he was glad that she was.

Jack placed a piece of her napkin on the wounded finger and then continued rummaging through the parcel. She had gotten some more sweets (including Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, as usual) and a letter from her dad. She opened it excitedly.

_My only midget,_

_Good job! Minnie was furious! Then again, she always is for some reason… Angry looks good on her! Next time, you should also get the plates and cutlery to dance and sing. That's a pretty good spell, easy to use._

_Anyways, I believe that we have a draw? I bought a little present that you asked for and gave an interview about it._

Jack smiled, thinking about her request for him. She had simply written 'I can't wait to come home'. Her Pa really was the best in the world!

_You're going to love it! I'll see you soon?_

_I'm so lucky,_

_Pa_

* * *

"Miss Knight." Called out Madam Hooch, making the girl stop and then wave to her study buddy from Ravenclaw that she had been walking with.

"Yes, Madam?" Jack asked, heading towards the woman.

"Slytherin-Gryffindor is this weekend, Miss Knight. The first game of the season. We need to prepare the pitch and ready all the equipment." Madam Hooch explained. "Is there a time when you are free to help?"

Jack remembered suddenly. Right, the woman had asked her to do that. Apparently, the boy that had been helping Madam Hooch around the pitch had graduated last year. Now, she needed another student to give her a hand. Seeing as Jack was the daughter of a Quidditch star and was bound to know a lot more than a thing or two about the sport (and after witnessing her flying a few weeks ago) the Professor had decided to recruit her. Jack had agreed. This was a chance to get some more points for their house, after all! She had lost a bit too many in Potions for her liking, (and it didn't look like she would be losing any less in the future).

"I only have first and second period all week. I can come anytime, really, Madam." Jack explained. Madam Hooch seemed to pause for a moment.

"Wednesday, then? Stay after class and we will finish everything in a jiffy!" And with that the woman left without waiting for an answer. Jack nodded to herself, heading towards the Study Hall. She had Transfiguration homework to complete. Somehow, due to the fact that Alicia was spending most of her time with Angelina, Jack had lost her habit of attempting to study. Now, she just kind of sat and stared at the passages in her book (she still needed to complete her elaboration of at least three ways to use the Avifors Spell).

Jack plopped down, hoping to be left alone to her misery (Transfiguration), but, luck wasn't on her side that day. Despite being a bit more cheerful due to the fact that her Pa had bought them a home in Great Britain, loneliness was slowly getting to Jack.

Maybe it was her fault? Now that she thought about it, Angelina wasn't the only one not speaking to her. Dmitry. Yes, her first friend. The beautiful Opaleye. Maybe she was really doing something wrong? She didn't know a lot about how to be friends with people. Didn't being friends mean guarding their secrets with your life? Then, why was it wrong that she wanted to guard the one that she had with twins?

And Dmitry, she really didn't understand why he hadn't come around. They had been getting along quite well, until he stopped talking to her. Even that day, in Potions, as they made their concoction, he merely asked her to do this and then that. He would occasionally catch her hand, when she was about to put something into the potion that would blow it up. Maybe she was better off alone after all.

"Hello there, ickle Howler." Fred dropped into the seat to her right.

"How does the lady fare this fine afternoon?" Wanted to know George, plopping to her left. Jack didn't answer. This was like adding fuel to the fire.

"Seems like ickle Howler has lost her voice."

"Seems so, Forge."

"What should we do about it, Gred?"

"I don't know! I've never had a Howler before!"

"Liar, we've had quite a few of them."

"Not one like this."

"True." They chorused finally. Jack slammed her book closed and stood up, grabbing all of her things in a hurry. She didn't want to be around the two right now. She simply wasn't in the mood to be in between the two obnoxious twins.

"Seems we've set her off." Said George.

"Blimey." Commented Fred.

"Girls." They said to each other at the same time, jumping up as well. The two managed to catch up to Jack in the corridor.

"Wait! Hey!" Fred called out, trying to fall in step with her, but the girl was fast. George reached out.

"Jack!" The girl stopped, turning around. Her eyes were red and she didn't look too friendly. Fred and George exchanged glances, silently talking with their eyes. Jack glared at them.

"Thanks." She remarked with sarcasm. "That's precisely what I needed." The small girl turned away from the twins, preparing to walk away when the two grabbed her arms simultaneously, making her do a small circle and go their way.

"We'll-"

"get you-"

"exactly what-"

"you need." They ended together.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Added the one to her left, whichever he was.

"Our ickle Howler." Commented Fred, who was to her right, patting her head gently, as if she was a dog.

"I'm not your pet." Jack bit out, angry, but having already given up. The twins were a force of nature. They led her down a series of corridors, some known to her and some not, but Jack stopped paying attention. No matter how annoyed she was at them, she trusted these two. They had saved her once already. And, they had helped her quite a few times, which she had returned by lying and covering for them from time to time. Besides, after implementing a large scale prank (such as the one that they had done at Hallows' Eve) with someone, you begin to trust them.

"Now, Miss Knight-" Began George. Fred walked a bit forward, touching the painting in front of them. This meant that he had let go of Jack's arm, which she shook out in an attempt to wake it up from the twin's grip.

"We are proud to-" Continued Fred, as usual. Jack looked around to find them in a corridor leading to the basement. She had been here only once, when she had waited for Lawrence to get his Charms book.

"Present to you-" The painting in front of them moved towards the inside.

"The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"

"Kitchens!" Squeaked Jack, as the door had fully opened. Her eyes wide, she walked in, looking around the room in wonder. The twins followed her, sharing a knowing, smug look.

The room was huge! It resembled the Great Hall a lot, having four tables, just like the ones in the Hall. However, it had piles and piles of pots and plates, too, something that the Hall definitely didn't have. They were all glittering in the light of the large fireplace that lay deep in the room, behind where the teachers' table was placed in the Hall.

Jack gaped without any shame. It was fantastic! No wonder Fred and George always ate less at meals. They must come here for snacks all the time. With a grin on her face, Jack turned back to the twins. They greeted her with identical smiles.

"Sir Weasley and sir Weasley!" A tiny voice squeaked from somewhere below Jack, which was quite a feat to accomplish. The witch looked around, and then finally saw the small creature. It was rather thin, with spindly arms and legs. Its oversized head had two large, bat-like ears and huge, curious eyes, about the size of tennis balls. The creature was wearing an old rag, which Jack managed to identify as a pillowcase when she looked closely.

"Hello, Ditty." George greeted. Jack scrunched up her nose.

"Like a song?" She asked.

"Yes, miss! Like a song, miss! Ditty likes songs, miss!" The small creature squeaked back. Jack stared. She couldn't even determine if it was male or female. Suddenly, guilt overcame her.

"That's a lovely name, Ditty. I'm Jack." She introduced, extending her hand to the small thing. She saw Fred facepalm out of the corner of her eye, but thought nothing of it. However, she soon saw why he'd done that.

"Miss is too kind!" Squeaked Ditty, huge eyes watering. The small thing suddenly burst into tears. Jack turned to the twins. 'Help!' She mouthed. Fred wasn't looking at her, he had been distracted by a tray of cookies. George shrugged, as if telling her that she had gotten into that one on her own.

"Ditty, errr, could you stop crying, please?" Jack asked politely once more. The house elf began sobbing and dry heaving, but slowly, the tears stopped.

"Miss is too kind." It repeated. Jack wondered if it was male or female once more. She didn't want to ask. If she did, maybe the elf would burst into another bout of tears. "Can Ditty do anything for you, sirs, miss?" Jack looked to the twins for help again.

This time, Fred walked forward, leading Jack to one of the tables. "Sure, Ditty, maybe some hot chocolate?" The redhead said. George nodded.

"She just had a hard day. Anything sweet should help." The small creature nodded excitedly, its ears flapping about wildly.

"Right away, sirs!" And then, it was gone. Jack looked around noticing the other elves that were bustling about, preparing food. The twins led her to one of the tables and settled down. Soon, Ditty came back with two other elves carrying trays full of biscuits, three mugs full of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and various other sweet snacks. With numerous bows, the three creatures left to get back to their daily work.

"Don't they mind us?" Jack asked as the twins helped themselves to the snacks. "I mean, don't we interrupt their work?" She reformed her question, still looking around at the numerous elves. She suddenly felt strange about eating her food at Hogwarts. She valued it so much more.

"Not really." Replied the twin on her left. Jack believed that he was Fred.

"They like the company." Said George (at least she thought that he was George).

"As long as you don't try to stop them from working."

"But, isn't this slavery?" Whispered Jack, as if it was rude to say it out loud. As if the creatures were enslaved, but didn't know that they were.

"Totally." Said George.

"Most definitely." Confirmed Fred.

"They don't mind it, though." George bit the head off of his muffin man and began playing with it.

"They like to work here." Fred confirmed once more, pushing some biscuits towards Jack and handing her one of the mugs full of hot chocolate. "Try some. Chocolate makes everything better." Jack nodded, taking a sip from her steaming beverage. It was sweet and it warmed up her insides. Suddenly, she felt a bit better. Then again, that might've had something to do with the twins' constant positive energy. She felt grateful to them then. Strange, how the two troublemakers had turned out to be great company.

"Soooo-" Began George.

"Are you gonna try to-" Took over Fred.

"Bite our heads off again?" Ended George. Jack felt like she was following a Ping Pong match.

"Depends." She admitted, lowering her cup. "Are you going to ask me a stupid question?" The twins shared a look, doing their eye conversation thing again. Jack tried to see if they actually moved their facial muscles, or actually talked with their eyes. But, the two were a bit too fast.

"Not really." George said.

"We weren't going to ask anything stupid the first time, either." Fred tried to convince her. He stole one of the cookies and plopped it into his mouth.

"We wanted to talk about that potion, you know." George said, nodding along. He drank some more of his chocolate, enjoying it. The whipped cream from the top stayed above his lip, creating a moustache. Jack giggled at the sight, but didn't tell him.

"I looked at the ingredients and instructions." Jack confirmed, taking a bite out of one of the cookies. It was sweet. She was going to be on a sugar high. No wonder these two were always so happy. "It'll take at least a half a month to actually brew it. And, we still need to get all the ingredients. And to leave the fairywater to bathe in the light of a new, full and crescent moon, so that will take a month by itself." Fred's frown was deepening and George looked like a kicked puppy. "But, I'm willing to begin in December and take the ingredients home with me to finish preparing them." The small witch explained. Fred and George lit up like two identical, red light bulbs.

"Great!" Exclaimed one.

"Brilliant!" Said the other.

"Let's raid Snape!" They chorused mischievously. Jack shook her head at their nature. It seemed that they couldn't help themselves. Mayhem may as well be their middle name.

"Wait." Jack halted their evil plans. "I have one more question." The two looked at her expectantly. "Is Ditty a male of a female?"

**That's all folks!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I promise to be short:
> 
> I have to admit that I was playing with the whole 'chocolate makes it all better in Harry Potter' thing :P
> 
> I'm sorry if these chapters seem like fillers, they aren't. I'm slowly developing characters. Jack is getting used to being with other people her age. Fred and George are learning not to be that obnoxious. Angelina is mad at her friend. Alicia chooses sides. Dmitry is being an assbut. Lots of stuff happening :D
> 
> I'm also reading the Sorcerer's stone as I'm writing this, to see when what happens, so, do correct me if I mess up the timeline xD I'm a bit of a perfectionist… The potion that Jack will be making is all me, as there aren't any listed with dragon's blood.


	12. Billy Idol – Dancing with myself (1980) or The Weird Sisters – Do the Hippogriff

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Billy Idol – Dancing with myself (1980) or The Weird Sisters – Do the Hippogriff**

During the next week you could practically feel the tension in the air. With the Quidditch season starting you slowly had to let go of the friends that you had in other houses in favor of cheering for your own. Luckily, Jack wasn't having this dilemma. As the first match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, rolled around, she noticed Dmitry becoming even less talkative in Potions (if that was even possible). He hadn't even warned her not to put three drops of Lethe river water in when she had. This had caused their potion to turn a very violent red and explode. Snape had been absolutely delighted to give them a zero. For some reason, despite the fact that Dmitry was a Slytherin, the Potions Master didn't like him.

For Jack, days weren't that lonely. Somehow, the twins kept spending more and more time with her during her dispute with Angelina. It seemed like they always had one more ingredient to give her or another question to ask her. Fred had even accepted her plea and checked her Transfiguration homework for her. It was hilarious, the twin had actually sat down, reading it and marking different places (his handwriting was absolutely horrendous and barely readable), while George had chatted with Jack about the Softening Charm that they were going to learn after the small break. Obviously, the twins were looking forward to pranking Filch with it.

She would catch Alicia's eyes in the corridors, but the witch never left Angelina's side to talk to Jack. She would smile at the smaller witch, who would give her own smile back. Jack really tried to understand. Her father had always told her 'hatred is born from misunderstanding'. And Jack knew that her Pa was a wise and successful man, no matter how silly he acted sometimes (most of the time, really). She had tried to understand Angelina's side of the argument. She had thought about it a lot.

In fact, she had even talked to Aras about it. The bird hadn't been too happy about that, but it had hooted here and there in response. Now, Jack didn't know what to do. Fred and George were staying away from that subject like it was a raging Horntail. Alicia had obviously chosen a side and was sticking with it. Jack didn't really want to bother Lawrence with her problems, as the sweet Hufflepuff had already been a lifesaver, sitting with her almost all the time (despite Diggory's clear dislike for her). And Dmitry was out of question, as usual. Maybe a month and a half back, he would've been her first choice for this kind of a conversation, but now, well, not really. So, this led to Jack keeping it all inside.

After their Flying lesson, Madam Hooch called out for Jack to stay behind. By the smug looks that Renshaw and Nettlebed gave her (though, the latter's looked more like a stupid attempt to swallow her with his eyes), they all thought that she had detention with their flying instructor. Jack smiled happily at them, despite her low mood. She even gathered the guts to give Angelina a wave as the girl passed. This caused the other girl to give her a death glare and speed up.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Alicia whisper-yelled, catching Jack's elbow. The small witch shrugged.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." She replied a bit too coldly. Jack saw the way her friend's eyes softened.

"I'd just gotten her to admit that you might have your reasons for being silly! Don't provoke her!" Jack stared in disbelief. Being silly? Friendship was silly? A promise to a friend was silly? Who in the world had she provoked?

Icefire-like rage rose inside of her at the other girl's words. Was this how friendship was? Full of lies and betrayal and silly drama? Did people really not value their promises? Was it only like that in the movies? Or maybe her father was foolish? No, her father couldn't be foolish. His friends were true. Maybe it was Jack? Yes, it had to be her.

She wrenched her elbow out of Alicia's grip, the cold anger that she hadn't had in a while consuming her. "There's only one person being silly here, Alicia, and it isn't me." Her anger faltered a bit once she saw the sad and hurt look in her friend's eyes, but that was quickly consumed by rage, too. "I will never, ever, break my promises. Even if I have to die for it."

Alicia stared in disbelief. Jack pushed her away then and headed towards Madam Hooch, who was gathering brooms. The dark haired witch walked towards the common room. She couldn't believe it. She had known that Jack was a strong person. After all, all those cruel rumors about her father or her never seemed to bother her. The small witch would always laugh them off or pretend that she didn't hear them. Alicia had thought that to merely be because of her ignorance. But, she had been wrong.

Even after leaving Jack to fend for herself and picking to stay with Angelina (she thought that she could calm their friend and get her to see reason), she had expected the small witch to come running to her sooner or later. That hadn't happened. In fact, the more Jack was left to her own devices the stronger she seemed to become. True, Alicia had noticed her friend's red eyes the first couple of days. She had heard her cry in her sleep and felt increasingly guiltier with each day.

But, today Jack had overcome all of Alicia's expectations. The girl had spoken about death, something that neither first year could actually fathom, with such conviction, such passion that it had scared Alicia. She had never known someone who felt so strongly about something that most people took for granted. Then, she remembered. Jack had grown up on her own, without friends. She had grown up idealizing the mere subject of friendship and promises. It was no wonder that she felt strongly about it. Alicia had been expecting strong, but not this strong. She hadn't been expecting the storm in Jack's eyes.

* * *

"Yes, just test them." Madam Hooch told her. "We had a case a couple of years ago when someone enchanted a Bludger to chase only the opposite team." Jack nodded, carrying the box with Quidditch balls over to the center of the, now freshly mowed and readied, pitch. "Here you go." The woman handed her a Beater's bat and took one for herself. Jack opened the box and the Bludgers immediately began struggling to get out. Jack couldn't help it, despite her bad mood and not too Quidditch obsessed nature, she got excited.

In one smooth motion, she undid the straps and released the two violent balls. They shot into the air, one heading towards Hooch and the other towards Jack. The small witch caught her attacker with her bat, sending it away from herself. Then, she ran to her broom and jumped on it, taking to the skies.

The air greeted her. Yes, she had always liked this feeling. The November wind was cold, biting her face as she climbed up on the old Cleansweep. The ride wasn't perfect, that was for sure, but it was exhilarating. She felt the excitement bubble in her stomach and allowed the general happiness of flying spread through her tired body. This was what a dragon felt like. Right now, she was a dragon. Right now, she was unbeatable. Jack whipped out the Beater's bat and slammed the Bludger away from her with impressive force for her frame. The ball headed for the hoops and made a circle around the pitch before heading towards Madam Hooch.

The woman (who had definitely played Quidditch professionally before) slammed it towards the student once more. Jack was ready. She received it and sent it upwards, straight into the skies.

* * *

The Bludger seemed to come from nowhere, hurling itself towards Charlie. Jack jumped up onto feet once more. She climbed onto her seat in the stands, waving her scarlet flag around as the Gryffindor Chaser sped right in front of her, holding the Quaffle. Lawrence tried to steady the jumping girl, but if didn't work. She was a bit too excited.

"Go Charlie!" Jack cheered. Gryffindor was leading with forty points ahead of the Slytherin team. Jack felt excitement bubble inside and began jumping on her bench once more. Then, there was a flash of something gold in her field of vision.

Everyone was yelling, and so was she. The noise of the match was deafening. Briefly, she could hear the dull voice of the seventh year that was relaying the match. The girl seriously needed to cheer up. She sounded like a half-revived zombie.

"Snitch! It's the Snitch!" Yelled Jack, grabbing Lawrence and shaking him. He laughed along, not really knowing what to do with the overly excited girl.

"I can see that!" He yelled over the roar of the crowd. Jack whooped again as Charlie and the Slytherin Seeker, who she didn't know, headed towards the golden ball. The small witch jumped again, slipping on the bench slightly. Thankfully, Lawrence steadied her. "Be careful!" He yelled again, but it fell on deaf ears.

When he looked to the short haired girl he saw her eyes become wide, her mouth open in anticipation and then she yelled out, even before the crowd and the commentator. Her delighted, red from cold, face then turned to him and she yelled.

"We won!" The small girl hugged him as the crowd cheered left and right. Obviously, she had gotten into the game a bit too much. Lawrence laughed, accepting her hug. Jack jumped down from her seat and then hugged him once more, hopping up and down. "We won!" The roar of the crowd was deafening.

"You did!" Confirmed Lawrence as Jack reached up and kissed his cheek in excitement.

"We won!" She repeated for the thousandth time to the, now dumbfounded, boy. "I need to find Fred and George!" She yelled out and left him there in the stands to hold his cheek, face going a tomato red.

* * *

That evening the Gryffindor Common room went insane. There was music and dancing. Someone brought snacks from the kitchens (and Jack had a very good suspicion of who it was). The witch ended up squished in between Mary, the shy Gryffindor girl, and a fourth year boy that she didn't know. However, as the party took off, Fred and George decided that it was their duty to make her legs fall off.

They forced her to get up and to dance to every single wizarding hit (especially during the 'Do the Hippogriff' by the Weird Sisters). Occasionally, they would take a drink break and then keep jumping around. The twins had absolutely 'exceptional' dancing skills which involved shoving and pushing everyone around them with their flailing arms. The ruckus continued well into the night but Jack didn't really pay attention to it. She was having a blast.

She had never been on a high like this. The excitement of the match was still rushing through her and Fred and George were simply contagious with their energy. Now, not even the fact that she was fighting with Angelina could get her down.

It the end, someone played Celestina Warbeck (much to the amusement of the students), but no one changed the song. Most people had gone to bed, though, as the next day was a Monday. Jack ended up dancing comically with George, as Fred and Lee created their own duo. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) the party was broken up by McGonagall. Their Head of house stormed in with a stern expression and sent them all to bed, confiscating the music.

"Best. Party. Ever." Giggled Jack as she headed towards her bed with Lee and the twins.

"I'll drink to that!" Confirmed Lee. The twins exchanged glances, doing their eye-talk.

"You are still young." Said one twin, caressing his chin in a 'wise' manner.

"You still haven't seen the wonders of his world." Added the other, waggling his eyebrows at Lee. Jack burst into laughter. Lee shook his head.

"You two are ridiculous!" She told them, heading into the opposite direction, towards her bed. "Night."

"Sleep tight!" Yelled out one twin.

"Don't let the bed moles bite!" Added the other.

"It's bugs, you plank." Murmured Lee.

"Are you sure it's not moles?"

"Weasleys! Jordan! To bed!" Jack stifled her laughter as she shut the door to her dorm.

* * *

Professor McGonagall went around the Gryffindor table during breakfast that week. She had a list where she noted down everyone who was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Jack was a bit surprised to see Lee writing his name down. McGonagall seemed rather relieved when the twins rejected the list.

"Give my regards to your father, Miss Knight." The stern, but not unkind, witch told Jack when the girl also rejected the list.

"Of course, Professor." The small witch promised, a bit surprised. Didn't Professor McGonagall hate her father? Or at least strongly dislike him? Why would she want to send him her regards? Never the less, Jack would tell her Pa. No doubt, he was going to be delighted that 'his Minnie' had remembered him.

"Happy Holidays, Professor." Called out one of the twins, George, Jack suspected. Professor McGonagall gave him nod and continued on her way.

"Mate, why're you staying in the castle?" Asked the other twin. Lee pushed away his homework and closed his ink bottle.

"My parents decided to take a sabbatical. You know, one for themselves." Replied the boy with dreadlocks.

"Yuck." Chorused the twins. Lee nodded along.

"Well, we're going home." Said George.

"I think you made McGonagall's day when you didn't sign the list." Told him Jack. Lee laughed and dug into his already cold breakfast. It was strange how well she was getting along with the trio.

"True." Confirmed Fred with a cocky grin. Obviously, they weren't going to go away quietly.

"Hey, have you seen Towler recently?" Asked Lee. George shook his head.

"No. It's been a while since I've seen him." Replied Fred. "Doesn't he have a cousin in Ravenclaw?" Jack followed their conversation with interest, despite her open book. Wasn't Towler their dormmate?

"You should ask him." Added George. Lee nodded, mouth full of bacon. Fred let go of the parchment that he had been playing with. It started jumping around the table and biting everyone that had their hands in its path. George and Lee laughed.

"What do you need that git for, anyways?" Asked Fred. Lee drank some juice, but Jack answered before he could.

"Not everyone you don't like is a git, Fred." She told him, closing her book. For some reason, not even the mating rituals of the Ridgeback could cheer her up. Fred made a face in her direction.

"I'm George, silly girl." He argued. Jack snorted. She wasn't going to play their game again. "What?" The twin kept up his act. "You think that you can tell us apart?" He dared. He had actually dared her. Jack looked up from her plate, locking eyes with the freckled boy that she was pretty sure was Fred.

"I can't tell you apart." She replied, enjoying his look of triumph. "But, i can make an educated guess." She told him.

"How do you know that I'm not Fred?" Asked the other twin. Jack smiled at him now, staying silent. Lee got up, taking all of his things with him.

"I'll see you later." He waved, receiving nods in return. Jack was still locked in a staring contest with George. The twin was bouncing his leg, waiting. However, the small witch wouldn't give. She was smirking, glad that she had finally gotten under their skin somehow. They were always the ones with the advantage. Now, she finally had the good cards!

A clank was heard and juice spilled all over the table. "Bugger!" Exclaimed the other twin, Fred, in Jack's opinion. The two looked to see him trying to pick up his goblet and stop the juice from spreading.

"You alright, Freddie?" So, she had been right! Jack couldn't stop the small smile of victory that spread on her face. George took out his wand and vanished the liquid. Jack stared at him.

"That's O.W.L. level!" She exclaimed. George gave her a grin. Someone cursed very loudly down the table causing Jack to look. Sure enough, there was the juice, all over some poor Gryffindor fifth year. "You tosser."

"What?" Defended the twin. "He's a fifth year, he can vanish it himself." Jack shook her head, looking back to Fred. He was focused on his goblet, thoughts far away.

"Fred?" The small witch asked, extending her hand to touch his, sticky from juice, one. She squished the feeling of OCD creeping into the back of her skull.

"Mmm?" The twin asked, not looking away from the goblet.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jack gently, as if afraid to scare him. She tossed a questioning look at George who shrugged. She looked back at the boy in front of her.

"I'm fine." He replied finally looking up with a crooked grin. But, it seemed somehow off. He was a bit paler than usual. And, Jack had noticed him dozing off in class, too.

"Are you sleeping alright?" She wouldn't be deterred.

"Blimey, woman!" Fred exclaimed, finally sounding like himself, causing George to grin widely at him. "What are you, my mother?" And then he began packing.

"We're going to be late for class." Said George, also taking his books. Jack raised her eyebrow at them, before remembering that they had Charms, which the twins actually attended on time (unlike most of the other subjects).

* * *

Jack felt weird about packing her trunk. The dorm was empty, as Alicia and Angelina had cleared out as soon as she had come in, and the other three girls were in the Study Hall. Jack placed all of her books into the trunk, preparing to review over the holidays. Though, something told her that with her Pa present, she was going to be doing everything but that. The small witch also carefully cleared out and made room in her luggage for the potion ingredients. She had bathed the fairywater in the moonlight twice. Soon, everything would be ready for her to begin brewing. She still needed the twins to get her some star grass, which they were boasting that they could. Jack doubted it. She would have to abuse her father's name and order it.

The door opened as the witch was folding her clothes carefully and a girl from her dorm, Mary, entered. Mary was a short girl, a bit taller than Jack, with pale blonde hair that came all the way down her back and chocolate eyes. She was rather shy and quiet and mostly hung out with the other two girls that shared the dorm with them. The Gossiping Duo.

Jack didn't want to open that can of worms. She tried to stay out of their way as much as possible, and in exchange, they sought her out to the best of their abilities. Something about her, which she couldn't identify, made her a nice target for them. She mostly didn't care, because those two could only run their mouths. True, in the beginning their gossiping had made her self-conscious, but now, she was mostly indifferent. Angelina used to get mad and stand up for her. Yes, Angelina. Jack sighed, dropping the blue shirt into her trunk.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Asked Mary suddenly. Jack looked up to see the girl sitting on her bed, watching the smaller witch pack. Mary didn't talk to her often. She talked to Alicia and Angelina, but not Jack.

"Yes." The witch replied. "Pa said that he would take some time off during the holidays this year." There was silence for a moment as Jack kept packing. Mary simply sat there, watching her. For a brief moment, Jack wondered if the girl was spying on her for the other two or maybe planning a prank. Then, she pushed those thoughts away. Despite her unfortunate choice of company, Mary was a sweet girl. She wouldn't do something like that. And she definitely wasn't Fred nor George, so pranking was out of question. "Are you staying?"

The blonde nodded. "My family is going to France to visit my sister. She got a job in Lyon." Mary explained with a smile. She was really pretty, thought Jack.

"Why aren't you going? Don't you want to see your sister?" Jack asked, dropping her skirt into the trunk and then pausing. Mary looked down at her lap.

"We don't have a lot of money, so we can't afford a big trip. Only my parents are going." She seemed ashamed of her situation. Jack smiled.

"Then you should go next time!" The smaller witch told her. "I've only been to Paris, but France was amazing." Mary nodded, staying silent. There was a moment where no one spoke and Jack simply folded clothes and tossed them into her trunk. "It doesn't really matter how much money your folks have." The witch spoke suddenly. "We have a lot, yet my Pa works all the time. I'd trade that money for more time with him anytime." She smiled sadly at the expensive beige cashmere jumper in her arms.

"Thanks, Knight." Jack barely heard it. She kept folding her clothes, feeling a bit better. Maybe, just maybe, she had made a new friend.

* * *

Jack walked towards the Hogwarts Express, her eyes wide. She looked back, seeing the Hogwarts castle in the background. She was torn between leaving and staying somehow. Sure, she knew that she was coming back, but she would also miss the giant school. Somehow, over the last couple of months, it had become a second home to her.

"Miss Knight." Jack turned to see Professor Vasilescu. She was dressed in beige robes with silver and white designs all over them. A fur scarf in the same colors was around her neck, along with a cap on her head and a muff on her delicate hands. Her pale hair shimmered in the morning sun. It was cold and she didn't seem one bit bothered by it.

Jack shivered, her breath becoming a white puff in the air as she spoke. "Yes, Professor?" Vasilescu smiled that cryptic smile of hers, eyes full of mirth. She sometimes reminded Jack of Professor Dumbledore.

"You better hurry along. Have a wonderful Christmas." Jack grinned.

"Thanks!" She headed towards the doors of the train. It was no wonder that Vasilescu was among her favorite teachers. She was beautiful, smart and amazing! Jack wanted to be just like Vasilescu when she grew up.

"Knight!" Exclaimed Lawrence, suddenly appearing next to Jack. "Here, let me." The boy helped her push up her trunk and then pull it into the train. Then, they repeated the process with his. He panted and they headed down the train together, looking for a compartment. "Looking forward to the holidays?" Lawrence asked, making small-talk.

"Yes!" Jack replied. Her mood had gone from solemn to giddy in a day. Her talk with Mary had somehow cheered her up. And, the fact that Dragon was simply a ride away now made her excited and a bit worried. What if she had changed a lot? What if he was disappointed about her grades? What if he didn't want to take time off for Christmas?

"Me too." Lawrence kept talking, not noticing that the witch had gone into her personal worry-land. "My folks are having a traditional Christmas this year. They are telling everyone how I'm a wizard and all that." He explained with a small blush.

"They're proud? Wait, is that allowed by the Ministry, though?" Wondered Jack. Lawrence nodded.

"Mum asked if she could tell the rest of our family. She was so giddy about sending a letter by owl! You should've seen her face!" He laughed. Jack smiled along. True. For muggles, wizarding ways were probably just as strange as theirs were to the wizardkind. Lawrence suddenly stopped, making Jack halt, too. "I'm riding with my mates." He told her, pointing to the compartment window. Jack could see Diggory talking to another Hufflepuff that she didn't know. "Want to sit with us?" Lawrence asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"That's alright." Jack told him. "I'll go find Fred and George." She said, waving to him.

"Happy holidays!" Lawrence yelled after her. She turned to give him a bright smile.

"You too!" The small witch didn't see him slap his forehead in annoyance when she left his sight.

"You wanker." He told himself. "'Happy holidays'? Really?" Lawrence shook his head and entered the compartment with a large smile.

**That's all folks!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've began using a British curse words and slang dictionary! If I use something incorrectly, please do tell me xD Unfortunately, English isn't my first language, and the time that I spent in an English-speaking country was in USA, CO :D
> 
> Also, I noticed that I miscalculated Charlie's year. He's actually a sixth year, while I made him a seventh. I'll go back and correct that during the holidays when I have more time :D
> 
> That's all from me! Leave me your thoughts :D


	13. The Beatles – Love Me Do (1962)

**Enjoy! (this chapter is a bit longer than my other ones for some reason..)**

* * *

**The Beatles – Love Me Do (1962)**

The ride was surprisingly short for Jack. The time when she was going towards Hogwarts the first time, it had seemed like hours! But, going back for the holidays it was like they had barely gotten on before the trolley witch had gone by and then poof! Charlie was walking by, telling them to change into their casual clothes.

Jack had ended up sitting with Fred and George, who were surprisingly not in the same compartment with Alicia and Angelina. Instead, they were pestering someone named Wood. Oliver Wood, as he had introduced himself, was a third year Gryffindor, who loved Quidditch a bit too much in Jack's opinion. When she had knocked and asked to sit with them, he had jumped up and happily welcomed her in. And during the ride, he had tossed glances her way one too many times. Obviously, he was a Dragon fan.

Though, the third year didn't have time to ask her anything about her Pa. Fred and George were obviously on a mission to get the Quidditch nut to allow them to play, despite being first years. All in all, Jack agreed. Not allowing younger students to play was ridiculous. Sure, some of them sat on the broom for the first time in their Flying lesson, but others flew for years before that. It was unfair for some to not be allowed to try out for the team. Besides, Fred and George were really good flyers! She had seen them zooming around the field and annoying Madam Hooch. They also liked to tease Dmitry, because he got very sick as soon as he pushed off the ground.

Though, the twins got distracted when a boy named Towler (the one that Lee had been looking for a while back, remembered Jack) joined their compartment. He had made one excuse or the other about crazy girls (Jack had raised one sarcastic eyebrow) and then settled down. Then, the group had ended up playing Exploding Snap. Wood was grateful that the twins weren't pestering him anymore. Jack was happy that she was playing a game with friends. Towler looked a bit dazed, but he seemed rather joyful, until the cards exploded in his face. The twins were having a blast trying to get the cards to explode, rather than win the game.

At some point, Jack fell asleep, waking up to the sound of the train stopping. When she tried to get up, she noticed that she couldn't. Looking to the side she saw Fred and George on each side of her, dead asleep and leaning on her.

"Thank Merlin that they fell asleep, little monsters." Remarked Wood with a chuckle. He was gathering his things, preparing to leave. "Please wait until I'm gone to wake them up, alright?" He seemed a bit anxious.

Jack giggled and gave him a tiny nod. "They're not that bad I promise." The witch tried to explain. Wood shook his head and pulled his trunk out.

"If you say so." Then the third year headed out. "It was nice meeting you, Knight."

"You, too." Jack replied. Strange. She had expected him to ask all about her father as soon as he had had the opportunity. She scrunched up her nose. Maybe she had misjudged him? She needed to stop doing that. Her Pa always told her 'don't judge on what you see the first time'. But, she often ended up doing just that. She needed to try more and become better.

Smiling, Jack shook the twin to her left. Now that they were still, and sleeping, she could see slight differences between them. The way that they curled up against her was completely different. While one was clutching her arm, the other was completely relaxed. One slept with his mouth open, the other didn't. Jack couldn't stop herself from laughing. Oh, how she could prank him right now!

"Fred. George. Wake up." Jack shook them again. "We've arrived." The one to her left shifted, murmured something that sounded like 'just five more' and then hugged her even closer. Well, that was ridiculous. She knew that she was like a small furnace, her father always liked to sit right next to her on the couch because of that, but this was a bit too much. "Hey." Jack shook the other twin and he raised his head up, eyes drowsy and hair messy.

"Wha'?" The redhead asked, yawning in the end. Jack shook her head at him. They were like cats, really. They got overly excited, played all ride and then fell dead asleep.

"We've arrived." The small witch told him. "Please detach your brother? I like my arm." The twin laughed at her redheaded problem.

* * *

The King's Cross platform nine and three quarters was chaos. Children were rushing to their parents, pulling their trunks messily behind them. Owls were screeching, rats escaping and toads croaking. There were younger siblings, still not attending the school, running about and trying to get 'forgotten' on the Hogwarts Express.

Jack dragged her suitcase together with the twins. They had managed to wake up the other twin, who turned out to be Fred, who was now yawning and grumbling about nice sleep. He apparently liked that Jack was like a small furnace and wanted to keep her. He had actually asked George if they could 'keep her'. But the twin had denied, saying that their mother would disapprove of them bringing a stray pet home. Jack wasn't talking to them since that comment, much to their amusement.

"Do you see your folks?" Asked Jack, looking around, but not seeing Dragon. Knowing him, he was going to be late. Fred and George exchanged glances while she wasn't looking.

"No."

"Not really." Jack tossed them a dubious look over her shoulder once she saw their mother, bustling about. She remembered the fierce lady from Diagon Alley, when she had dragged the twins away by their ears. She was a rather short, plump woman, with ginger hair and a kind face. Her robes weren't made of expensive materials and they seemed to be corrected and patched many times. There was a stain near the bottom that told Jack that the woman worked in the garden a lot. The small witch smiled, immediately liking the woman.

"Fred! George! There you are!" The woman exclaimed, finally noticing the two troublemakers. Fred made a face. George tried to smile at his mother, but it looked more like a painful grimace.

"But Jack's father isn't here yet, mum." George whined. Yes, he whined.

"Can't we wait a bit longer?" Asked (whined) Fred from the other side. The woman now focused on Jack and the small girl took a step back. She liked the woman, but that didn't mean that she was comfortable around her.

"Please?" The twins chorused, each grabbing one of Jack's hands. The small witch stood there, dumbfounded and silent. They were going to wait with her?

"Oh, alright! But just for a bit longer!" The woman finally caved. "I'm Molly, dear, Molly Weasley. These two don't give you too much trouble I hope?" The woman finally introduced herself.

"This is Jack Knight, mum." George interrupted the small witch who gave him a glare.

"Dragon's daughter." Clarified Fred. Jack switched her not-so-evil-glare-of-death to him now.

"I can introduce myself!" Jack complained, poking their sides and making them jump away from her simultaneously. Jack saw the way Mrs Weasley gave her a smile at that action. Obviously, the twins were just as much of a menace at home as they were at school. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." The small witch said politely, extending her free hand. Mrs. Weasley grasped it in a short and firm handshake, surprise on her face.

"Likewise, dear." Said the ginger haired witch. "Now, your father is coming? Is he late?" Jack was about to answer, but Mrs. Weasley got distracted. "Charlie! There you are, dear! Why don't you take the twins' trunks? They're going to wait for their friend's father to arrive."

"Alright there, Jack?" Greeted Charlie causing her to blush and nod silently. The twins shared identical grins.

"I'm sorry, dear. I need to find Percy. Don't let these two drag you into too much trouble." And then Mrs. Weasley was gone. Jack looked up to Charlie who messed up her hair and put the twins' trunks on his trolley.

"I'll see you lot later. Have a great Christmas, Jack." With that, the redheaded sixth year also vanished into the crowd. Jack stood there, staring after him for a second. But, the twins wouldn't let that happen.

"Well, then." Said Fred.

"Shall we-" Took over George, as usual.

"put you-"

"somewhere-"

"where you can-" Jack kept looking right and left, like a Ping Pong match. She really needed to remember not to let them stand on each side of her. The more she hung out with them the more her neck was beginning to hurt.

"actually be seen?" They finished together. One of them grabbed her trunk and began pulling it towards the exit and away from the train. They saw some crates and dragged both her and her things towards them.

"Alright then." Exclaimed George.

"Up you go!" Said Fred and they pushed her up onto the wooden crates. Jack steadied herself, holding onto their shoulders. She really hoped that the owner of the crates wouldn't be back anytime soon. That would be one awkward conversation.

"This really isn't necessary. Pa has a way of finding me in a crowd that overcomes my vertically challenged stature." The twins exchanged glances. Obviously, they had been avoiding the subject of her shortness for some reason. Maybe they had thought that she was sensitive about it? Or that her mother suffered from dwarfism (as they knew who her father was)? Surprisingly, she had noticed that about the twins. They always messed around, sometimes even bordering the line of cruel and bullying. But, they had their own 'code' that they didn't break. That was one of the reasons why she actually chose to withstand their, often obnoxious, ways and be friends with them.

"Really?" Asked Fred.

"I thought he lost you in the crowd often?" Added George.

"Well-" Jack began.

"Midget!" A loud yell was heard, making a lot of people turn their heads. "Where's my midget?!" Another shout. Sure enough, there was Dragon, wearing his favorite scarlet robes, complete with the ridiculous muggle Santa hat on top of his head. Jack could feel a grin spreading on her face as she noticed the red-faced Captain Sherwood. He was looking at the ground and trying to melt into it and away from the curious looks that he was getting from the witches and wizards alike.

Jack jumped down from the crates, ignoring the twins' shout of surprise and raced towards her father. She could feel her throat closing up, like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes were suddenly stinging. Why? She didn't miss her Pa that much. She had only been at Hogwarts for a little while, too.

"Pa!" The small witch threw herself into her father's arms. Dragon picked her up easily and squeezed her.

"There's my favorite midget! Look at that!" He said, putting her back down. "She didn't grow one bit!" Jack laughed, her smile huge, punching his arm.

"I grew! Look!" And then she stood by him, on her tiptoes, looking at Sherwood. "Did I grow taller, Captain Sherwood?" The handsome Quidditch player nodded, a small smile on his face. He had always found his coach's little daughter to be quite adorable.

"She sure did, coach. You better watch out, or soon she'll be taller than you!" The youth played along, despite the fact that Jack was barely reaching her father's chest.

"Pa!" Jack grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the twins and her trunk. "Come meet my friends!"

* * *

"Those twins, they're troublemakers, aren't they?" Asked Dragon as they walked along the frozen dirt road. The small group had met the twins (who were unusually polite in Jack's opinion) and then found Mrs. Weasley, who was quite delighted to meet the both former and current Quidditch star (I don't fancy him, George!; He's not George, I am!). The twins had said their goodbye to Jack, both petting her short hair affectionately (they were quite surprised when she gave each of them a big hug), and promised to write during the break. It was strange how close Jack had gotten to them during her fight with Angelina.

"Yes. They helped me with the prank!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. "Did Pa tell you about it, Captain Sherwood?" She turned to the young man who was walking with them. They had apparited near the house that Dragon had purchased, but needed to walk for a bit, due to the protective charms around it (You're a bit paranoid, coach, aren't you?; More than a bit.; Hey, I'm not! Stop ganging up on me, you two!). They were behind Merlin's suspenders, really, walking in the middle of a snow-covered field.

"He did. He told the whole team about it." Laughed Sherwood. "Many times, in fact. I think that I can tell the story by heart now." Teased the Quidditch player.

"Sod off, Lucian." Remarked Dragon, struggling to pull Jack's trunk over the frozen bumps in the road. He got annoyed, though, as the luggage was stuck and took out his wand.

"Don't call me Lucian, coach." Frowned Captain Sherwood.

"Whatever you say, Lucian." Dragon pushed his luck, returning the wand into his robes after a series of quick spells. Jack could swear that her trunk had floated a little bit off the ground all the way home.

Home, yes. They turned left after a while and entered a beautiful, frozen forest. Jack looked around in wonder, taking in the snow covered, sparkling pine trees. They were positively breathtaking. They also smelled divine, and whenever the wind would blow, it sounded like someone was singing in the woods. Sherwood and Dragon shared an amused look as the young witch slowly began lagging, because she was trying to see everything.

Jack saw the road through the woods come to an end, and a frozen lake spread in front of them. "This way." Called Dragon, taking her to the right. Jack couldn't help the gasp that came out of her lips when she saw the house. No, not the house. Their home. Her home. She had a home! No more rented flats. No more used bedrooms. No more living out of the trunk. No more. She had a home!

With a whoop of joy, Jack ran forward, along the lake bank. She simply couldn't help it. The bubble of joy that she had in her chest was unexplainable. It rivaled even the one that she had had on her way to the infamous Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The lake came up to a snow covered bank, slightly slippery (as Jack almost fell over a few times, causing Captain Sherwood to catch her with his reflexes) slope that went all the way to the trees. Once you went a bit to the right from the small dirt road that led to the lake, you could see a house built on the rocky part of the shore. It had two levels and a long dock that went into the lake. There was even one part of the house that was built over the water itself.

Jack gaped at the house, her home, for a minute and then ran towards it once more. She needed to go up slightly, towards the forest, to climb all the way to the rock where the entrance was. As the house was basically on the rocks above the lake, you needed to take the slightly steep road towards the door. The house was in three colors, grey, of the stones that were on the outside, and green and red, which were on the roof and along the windows. The door was large and wide, in deep red oak, with natural lifelines of the tree.

Jack ginned when she saw the mistletoe hanging on the door. She kept jumping up and down impatiently. "C'mon, Pa! Open it!" Dragon shook his head at her childish antics and unlocked the house with one wave of his wand. Jack burst inside, ignoring the laughter of the two men behind her. She was instantly enveloped in the warm air of the room.

The interior didn't disappoint one bit. The house was all wooden from the inside, red oak, Jack noticed. The room that she entered was the living room and it was huge! There was a comfortable looking sofa and armchairs around the fireplace to her left and a long table to her right, also in red oak. She undid her shoes and immediately jumped onto the decorated rug. It was so soft that the little witch couldn't resist dropping down onto it. She laughed and rolled to her left, full in her winter clothes.

"At least take that wet cloak off, would you?" Remarked Dragon, his inner OCD (that he had passed down to Jack, too) awakening. "Like a little dog, isn't she?" Captain Sherwood shook his head, staying away from the topic. Dragon left the trunk in the shoes area, taking off his and stepping up the one wooden step that led into the living room. He grinned when he saw his little daughter getting up and dutifully taking off her cloak and mittens. She was an adorable little thing.

"Are you hungry?" The man asked, shedding his cloak and putting it on the hanger. He took Captain Sherwood's blue one and also placed it there. Jack tried to reach on her own to put it up, but couldn't.

"A little bit. Could you?" She asked and Dragon took out his wand and flicked it. One of the hooks lowered itself to proper height for his daughter. Jack smiled and put her cloak there happily.

"Incendio!" Captain Sherwood chanted at the fireplace, causing it to burst into larger flames. He walked over and placed some more logs onto the, now happily crackling, fire. "Should I make something, then, coach? When are the rest of them coming?" The man asked.

Dragon seemed to think for a moment. "Let's prepare something light? The rest of them will be here in the late afternoon. Charlotte had to run some errands for her sister." Sherwood nodded. Jack was already looking around, though, trying to take everything in.

Now that she looked a bit better, there was a kitchen with a long counter to the right of the door, beyond the long table. There was a stove and many cupboards. Also, a muggle invention called the refrigerator. Obviously, her father was keeping to his ways. She smiled when she saw that you could exit onto a wooden porch from the kitchen. No doubt, it was the part of the house that was over the lake. She could barely wait for summer to come!

But, she couldn't see the bedrooms yet. She looked to see Dragon and Captain Sherwood in a deep conversation about Quidditch (or so she thought). Jack decided to explore. She headed towards the wooden staircase that she had seen earlier. It went from the fireplace all the way up to the next level of the house. The steps were nicely polished, wooden, and large enough for her to sit on. Once she arrived to the top, she noticed the divided space. There was a hallway, it's floor also done in soft carpet, leading away from the lake. On the end of it was a large window. She looked left and right, deciding to explore all the rooms.

There were five. Once you entered them, you could actually see that the house was new. The first to her right was definitely her father's, having a large bed with red and black sheets and various posters and Quidditch formation maps thrown around. Her father hadn't completed the wall, as it was still partially painted. He hadn't unpacked his boxes and trunk either. Jack saw the door leading further from her father's room, and carefully stepped over the mess on the floor to peer in. It was a simple bathroom, with a shower. Her Pa had never been one for baths, after all. With a grin, Jack continued on.

The first room to the left was empty. She looked around, noticing the identical window as in her father's room that overlooked the lake and smiling. The wall wasn't painted yet and there was no desk or bed. She headed towards the door that led further from that room and found another bathroom, a bit bigger than her father's. She saw the tub and smiled. She might've found her room! Then, she noticed the second door leading from that bathroom and headed that way. It led into another room. It was also empty, like the one before, but it had no windows, which was a pity. She would need to tell her Pa to remodel that somehow. Every room needed a window, after all!

The small witch left through that room and headed to the last one on the left side. It was the smallest of all that she had entered, with pure white walls and shelves all around. There was a table in the middle with a hole in the center that sported a glass bowl of sorts on decorative metal bars that winded together in a complicated pattern. Jack stared at them for a while, before shrugging and leaving the room. It wasn't interesting. Besides, sometimes she didn't want to know why Dragon had some things.

Then, Jack exited into the hallway once more. She opened the last door and entered. The room was simple, one bed and one desk, some shelves along the wall. There was a window from which you could see the entrance to the house and some of the woods. She decided that she didn't really like the view and scrunched up her nose. This room also had a bathroom with a small shower.

True, she wanted her own room, and her own shower, preferably with a tub, but she didn't want to share it! While the last room wasn't a share-bathroom one, maybe it was better? But there was no tub, and Jack didn't like the view out of the window. Maybe she could choose that one with the shared bathroom, but close the access from that no-window room? No, that would be bad. A room without windows or a bathroom. Terrible.

Jack exited into the hallway once more, a look of concentration on her face. She didn't know what to do. The small witch, nose scrunched up, walked towards the large window and looked out. She was directly above the entrance, looking at the steps. No matter, Jack thought. She had a home now. There was no 'perfect place' anywhere. She had simply been fantasizing.

After letting a small sigh of disappointment, Jack shook her head. No, she wouldn't be sad! She refused to be sad! This was her home now. She finally had a home to come back to. Her father was a great parent, but he was a free spirit. Despite the burden of a young child, he had kept travelling, living here and there, renting flats, crashing at his friends' or staying in hotels. Sure, since they had money, that was never a problem.

And, Dragon loved Quidditch. When he wasn't at the pitch, he was at another pitch, looking at other teams and their matches. This meant that the Knight family was constantly following the Ballycastle team. Great Britain, France, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Yugoslavia, Israel, Greece, America, Japan, Kazakhstan, Egypt etc. Jack had been there. She had visited those countries, some for a mere week and some for a couple of months. Some barely for a day. Simply, she had been a traveler, a wanderer, never stopping. And, she had loved it. She had never resented Dragon for his passion. In fact, she had admired him for it. He lived what he loved. She wished to be like her father when she grew up, too. Working with dragons. Living her dream.

But, Jack had always longed for a home, for a place to settle down. She had loved her wandering lifestyle, but she had also longed for security. Now, after starting school, she had some. But, in the end, her rather selfish challenge to her father had led to something like this. Something so perfect. She loved this house. She loved her father. She loved Hogwarts. She loved her life.

"What do you think?" Asked Dragon. Jack whirled around to see him standing just behind her. She hadn't heard him arrive. He had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were vulnerable, uncertain.

Jack smiled. "I love it." She replied.

"Of course, there's still work to be done. I picked my room, the closest to downstairs, so that I can go back and forth. I still haven't unpacked, though. I was waiting for you to-" And he kept going. Jack smiled, watching her father ramble on and on about something completely irrelevant, his arms waving around in the air, gesturing. She had missed this. "What's with that face?" Asked Dragon suddenly, stopping his nervous rant. He was rather anxious about the house, as he had picked it with Lucian (who had been rather adamant about getting this one).

"I love you." Jack told him and gave him a hug. Dragon smiled, arms reaching around her to squeeze the small girl. That's what was wrong with her! He had missed his little caretaker while she was at Hogwarts. His days had been empty, no matter how many trainings, practices and matches he attended. Even if he went to parties or pubs with the team or his friends, no amount of Firewhisky had been enough to dull the emptiness. His days had been tedious and laughter-less. To think that he had become so dependent on one small creature in merely eleven years.

"I'm so lucky, my little midget." He told her, swaying them from side to side. Jack wasn't sniffling anymore, though, she had begun to giggle. He picked her up easily then, causing her to squeal in laughter.

"Pa!" She laughed. "That's a ridiculous sentence! It's embarrassing!" Dragon laughed his booming laugh which rang through the house. He bent forward and kissed his daughter's nose.

"Good! Then I'm doing my job as a father right!" He chuckled. "I'm properly embarrassing you!" Jack struggled and wriggled out of his arms as he kept laughing.

"Let's go downstairs, Pa? We should help Captain Sherwood." Jack dutifully called out to her father. He gave her an amused look.

"Sure, midget." He decided to go along. "Wait, have you seen your room?" Dragon stopped suddenly. Jack scrunched up her nose, confused.

"Shouldn't I simply pick one of these?" She asked causing her father to laugh. He shook his head.

"If you want one of those, you can have it. But, I have something better." He told her, childish excitement in his eyes. "You know how I always take over the basement for my stuff, right?" He walked towards the window at the end of the hallway with no signs of stopping. Jack nodded. He always did like his 'man cave' for Quidditch re-watching, trophy collecting and occasional potion brewing. It was one place that Jack always gave him (and never attempted cleaning) during their stay in a rented house somewhere. "Well, I decided to give you something like that, too." He told her with a grin and moved the small wall tapestry to the side.

It revealed wooden stairs, much like the one below, but smaller, leading further up. Jack grinned, excitement bubbling in her stomach once more.

**All for now folks!**


	14. The Beatles – Let it be (1970)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Beatles – Let it be (1970)**

Jack gaped. There was no other word for it. She gaped. "All of this?" The girl managed to squeak out.

"Mhm." Nodded Dragon behind her. She kept gaping, soundlessly. At the top of the narrow and circular stairs (which were a bit of a pain to climb) was the attic. And no, it wasn't one of those stereotypical covered in cobwebs and old things attic. It was a new, freshly made and cleaned attic. The floorboards were made out of red oak, as all the other things in the house were, and they were clean and shining. There was no carpet, like in the other rooms. Jack nodded that fact immediately and wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

The space spread all the way, with no wall separating it. Simply, it was like when you added the living room and the kitchen together. The room was larger than large in her eyes. There were six strong columns, holding the ceiling up, also wooden. As you went towards the lakeside of the house, the roof tilted, so the ceiling got lower and lower. When she stood near the wall, she still couldn't touch it, though. It was about Dragon's height there. Jack noticed that it had no windows that overlooked the lake and noted that she had to change that. There was one large window on the other side, looking at the entrance and three roof windows (two round one circular in the middle), which showed the skies. She couldn't see the bathroom anywhere, but then again, the space was completely empty.

"What do you think?" Asked Dragon, who was watching her explore with amusement. "A bed here." He pointed towards his right. "A wall and a bathroom over there. Maybe a desk near this window?" He was walking around now, imagining her room. Jack giggled as she watched his struggle to think what else a girl would need in her room (not to mention the way he waved his hands around as he spoke). "A big wardrobe, right? Then, maybe a make-up table with a mirror? Right, you probably want a full-body mirror, silly me. So that you can see the whole outfit." Jack walked over and gave him another hug.

"It's perfect." She told her worried parent. She hadn't come with a 'How to use' book and she understood that. Her father often got quite adorably frustrated trying to figure out her 'lady mind', as he liked to call it.

"You're too good to me, you know." He murmured, holding the girl close. Jack looked up and gave him a cheeky smile. "Let's go downstairs before Lucian burns the kitchen down, shall we?" The small witch giggled and accepted his hand.

Captain Sherwood was standing in the kitchen, his wand out and waving. He was murmuring something that suspiciously sounded like 'silly coach' and 'muggle things'. Jack laughed when she saw him. He gave her a cheeky grin right back, but didn't retort. Dragon went to help right away, catching the flying meat and turning to the sink to prepare it. Jack struggled for a second to climb onto the counter in between the living room and the kitchen but managed. She suspected that a quick movement of Captain Sherwood's wand in her direction had had something to do with her sudden boost.

Captain Sherwood had been a constant in her life for the last couple of years. The man was in his late twenties, as Dragon liked to joke, fresh out of Hogwarts (even though he had graduated over six years ago). He had become a Quidditch first line Chaser in record time (during his first couple of months of playing for the Bats). And, he had taken over as Captain around five years ago, on the recommendation of her Pa. The team had been sceptic at first, having some members that were way older than the Captain, and much more experienced, but they soon noticed what Dragon had. Captain Sherwood was a spirited man, someone who believed with his full heart in the cause. He lived the game with his whole being, always thinking of ways to make every member better. He had more motivation than the whole team put together, and he knew Quidditch Through the Ages by heart, often citing it when needed.

He was handsome in Jack's opinion, a person that one would wish to marry and live with (plus, he could cook! Unlike her father, who only attempted to). Captain Sherwood was around her father's height, lanky and muscled. He had straight, pale blonde, hair that he mostly kept short. He had high cheekbones, which was attractive in Jack's opinion and his eyes were a deep green. He carried himself properly, almost never slouching, and often wore muggle clothing, the kind that the newer generations wore, the rock kind. All in all, Captain Sherwood was cool.

Jack had heard about him being an orphan, since his mother had died while he was in his lower years of Hogwarts. The man had graduated and then struggled for a bit to make a name for himself. Though, Dragon had found him, and his talent for Quidditch during one of the Hogwarts games, and then recognized him in a pub. Since then, Captain Sherwood had practically become a part of their family, often traveling with them or staying at the same hotels (as he, too, was a wanderer or sorts). He had his mother's home in Scotland, but never went there for some reason. Her Pa always told her that some places hold too many painful memories to return there, so she never asked.

"Midget!" Dragon yelled finally, managing to get her attention. Jack jumped up, looking at him.

"Yes?" She asked, dazed. She had been thinking about the first time that she had met Captain Sherwood, back when he hadn't been a Captain at all. He had come, in dirty robes and completely wet from rain, with her father, who had also been soaked, but smiling wide to their hotel room door. She could still remember the sad and embarrassed look on Captain's face as she had forced him to take off his wet clothes and then proceeded to dry his hair and talk to him, almost like she was the adult and he the small child. She remembered how her father had goofed off during the whole night, just to get the youth to laugh. Since then, Captain Sherwood had become family.

"Cucumbers, do you want some?" Dragon asked, pointing to Captain Sherwood who was peeling them. The blonde gave her a crooked smile, and tossed her a washed and peeled one. Jack swiftly caught it.

"Thanks."

"With that catch, I better watch out." Laughed Sherwood. "You might replace me soon!" Dragon laughed boomingly at this.

"Sorry to disappoint, Lucian, but her brain is full of dragon poop. She won't be playing Quidditch professionally anytime soon." He told the Captain, causing him to glare right back at the use of his name. For some reason, he was really sensitive about being called Lucian. He preferred Luke or Sherwood, Captain, even, anything but Lucian.

"Dragon dung?" He asked, turning to the small witch. "You're still into dragons?" He asked, bewildered. Jack nodded enthusiastically. "I remember having that phase. Dragons and vampires, that was mine." He commented, going back to cutting the salad with his wand. "It passed in my first year at school, though. All of my dragon models were replaced by broom models." He chuckled.

"Have you seen Pa's collection?" Asked Jack rhetorically, causing the Captain to laugh again.

"True! For you it's probably the opposite." He wondered, now pulling out bowl and mixing different ingredients into them. "Then again, your father's nickname is Dragon." The blonde pointed out.

"And don't you forget that!" Remarked Dragon before he showed off by simply blowing onto the butane burner to turn it on. Captain Sherwood and Jack exchanged the same, eye-rolling look.

* * *

That evening was eventful. After they ate the light meal, they kept preparing food as the whole Ballycastle Bats team would be arriving soon. Jack went to her trunk at some point and struggled to carry it all the way up to the attic. Captain Sherwood had quickly arrived to help her, using his wand, as usual, to make it feather-light. Jack had unpacked the potion ingredients as soon as the man had left, putting them in the far right corner of the room and making sure that they were out of the moonlight. There was still time before the new moon, but she needed to pay attention to the lunar calendar and be ready.

Jack heard a commotion downstairs and hurried to get down. The Quidditch team was a fun group. They always had interesting stories and they always played with her. Last year, they had even allowed her a sip of Firewhisky during the celebration.

"There she is!" Jack heard as soon as she thundered down the stairs in only her socks. She saw Finbar Quigley, the infamous Beater of the Ballycastle Bats, brushing soot off his purple robes straight onto their new carpet (Dragon took out his wand right away, vanishing the mess). He spread his arms to give her a hug. "Look at our little prankster, Summerbee!"

"Uncle Fin!" Jack jumped onto the Beater who easily picked her up and spun her around. Finbar Quigley was definitely one of the team fools. He cracked the most awkward and inappropriate jokes during dinner, making Dragon laugh and Captain Sherwood scold him about Jack's age. He was a middle-aged man, in his thirties, well-built and broad shouldered. His hair was dark, as were his eyes, and it was always kept messy and medium sized. He liked to boast about it being the lady magnet (even though everyone teased him about not getting a lot of women).

"Sure she is, Quigley." Replied Emmett Summerbee, the other Beater, who had exited the fireplace right behind Quigley. He was the sarcasm of the team, the one to always put a lid on Quigley's insanity. They were a perfect pair, knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses. Summerbee was a tall and lanky man, unlike Quigley, taller than both Dragon and Captain Sherwood. He had a long nose, broken one too many times, and he liked to keep his hair a bit longer, often putting it in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. It was light brown, just like his eyes, which were warm and kind, always laughing, despite the sarcasm coming out of his mouth. "She's almost ready to follow in her father's footsteps."

"Mr. Emmett, sir!" Jack wriggled out of Quigley's embrace and ran to the other Beater to give him a greeting, too. Somehow, she was always formal to the tall man. He demanded respect, with his long frame and proper dress. She had sometimes seen Captain Sherwood relaxed, or even slouched (while watching a game with a bottle of Firewhisky) but she had never, ever seen Summerbee off guard. He was always sitting straight as a plank.

"Hello, Jaqueline." He greeted back, patting her head as she stood in front of him with a smile, holding her hands behind her back. "How was your first term at Hogwarts?" He asked gently, his eyes smiling, despite the fact that his face wasn't.

"It was great!" Jack replied. "I made so many friends, Mr. Emmett!" And then Jack launched into her story about Fred and George and about Lee, the Liondragon, and about Alicia, the Welsh Green, even about Angelina, the Hebridean Black. About Lawrence, too, whom she had identified as a Swedish Short-Snout only recently. Jack had even talked about her friends from different houses and Elyse Foxall, Kenneth Towler and Oliver Wood, whom she didn't know all that well. What she really loved about Summerbee was the fact that he listened. He always had time for her stories, no matter how silly they were. So, the two settled down into the comfortable armchairs next to the fireplace and talked while the 'adults' discussed Quidditch. Quigley had listened for a while, but gotten bored quite fast.

Mere minutes seemed to pass before the fire changed color once more, three Quidditch stars exiting it. The first to come was a rather short woman in her early thirties. Her red hair was in perfect ringlets around her face, her blue eyes looking about right away. She was wearing simple muggle clothing, jeans and a turquoise jumper (which accented her eyes nicely) and had a huge smile on her face. That was Charlotte King, the Ballycastle Bats Keeper. Wicked fast and deceptively strong.

"Where's the party?" She commented, brushing the soot off her shoulders (and awakening Dragon's OCD once more). "I was told that this is a welcome home party for a certain midget."

"Coming from you, that comment is positively ridiculous." Answered Summerbee, but got up to greet the woman. He comically towered over her.

The second person to exit was a man of straight black hair and a short goatee. He was taller than Charlotte, but shorter than Dragon and Captain Sherwood. He was of stocky build, and looked like he had been partying before arriving to the Knights' house (despite the fact that it was around five in the afternoon). That was Ezekiel O'Deluga, a Chaser for the Bats, more commonly known as Lucky Zeke. If anything, he was the exact opposite of his Bible-originated name. He partied a bit too much for Dragon's liking, which was saying something, and he had a certain passion for philosophy and art.

"Where'd your monster hair go, girlie?" Lucky Zeke remarked as soon as he saw Jack, who was just splitting up from her hug with Charlotte. The small witch giggled and ran up to him for a hug, too.

"On a trip!" She replied.

"Shhhh! Here you go." Lucky Zeke carefully slipped a box of chocolate frogs into her arms during their hug, making sure to hide them from Dragon. "Don't let coach eat them again." The Chaser winked causing her to laugh.

"Thank you very much!"

The last person to exit the fireplace was a woman, taller than Charlotte, but shorter than Dragon. She had long black hair that seemed to shimmer as she mover and her eyes were dark, but alert. She was wearing a dress, actually, she was the only one wearing something classy. It was a short (very short), red, and completely form fitting. Jack caught herself staring at the woman's chest unconsciously (like more of the men in the room). That must be the new Chaser, Zita Webley, Jack figured.

"Zita!" Exclaimed Dragon, walking forward. The woman smiled and Jack stepped back instantly. Good Chaser or not, she didn't like this woman. "Welcome!" Her Pa walked over, helping the woman to a chair. She had incredibly high heels. Jack wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I know what you mean, gurl." Whispered to her Charlotte in a fake, and rather obnoxious, American accent. Jack managed to turn her giggle into a cough. Charlotte didn't even attempt to hide her dislike for the new Chaser.

Though, conversation continued. Jack was briefly introduced to the, recently dubbed, Thunderbird. The woman had given her a smile and patted her head, but it had been somehow cold. Her eyes had been cold. Then, the group opened some quite old muggle wine and began toasting as they waited for the last couple of players. Jack found herself in the kitchen on one of the tall barstools. She was leaning against the counter and reading the Daily Prophet holiday sales section. Captain Sherwood and Charlotte (Call me Lottie, little Dragon.) were there, too, finishing the food. She was trying to figure out what to get for whom. She had seen an adorable dress that Alicia would love, and it would go together with her favorite shoes quite well.

For Angelina, yes, she was getting Angelina a present for Christmas, they were friends, even thought they were fighting, Jack had found the perfume that she had heard the girls talking about many times. Apparently, The Golden Veela was the most desired fragrance on the market. Jack had to admit, the bottle was pretty, as it was shaped like the beings themselves, but in honey-colored glass, with golden sparkles all over.

She had also considered Lee's present. That one had been easy. Very easy. Two books. The first Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and Spiders: Love Them or Hate Them, There is No Middle by Benjiman T. Olaughlin. That should satisfy Lee's taste for horrifying and dangerous. Jack knew, because she had read Fantastic Beasts one too many times herself.

She was still searching for the perfect presents for Lawrence, Charlie, Fred and George. She really had no idea what to get them. She had also gotten sweets for all of her friends, including Mary, the shy Gryffindor, and Diggory, Lawrence's Hufflepuff friend that she sometimes ended up hanging out with. She was also planning to send letters and sweets to Elyse Foxall (a rather fickle, but helpful Ravenclaw), Dorothea Bennett (a short, kind and knowledgeable Ravenclaw), Ronan O'Sullivan (an older boy from Gryffindor that she often shared a desk with in Study Hall or library), Casper and Geo Thorebourne (two brothers from Hufflepuff that she had ended up meeting and becoming friendly with) and Maura McCarthy (a girl from Slytherin that she sometimes talked to in Flying Lessons). That covered all of the people that she hung out with at Hogwarts and left her with the dilemma of what to get for the Ballycastle team? Surely, they would all get her things, mostly snacks or school things, but she needed to be creative.

"Jack." The girl looked up from the newspaper, seeing Quigley leaning against the counter with a funny face. She immediately smiled. "What's with the serious face, little Dragon? What's that list?" He tried to read her list of 'To send and To buy' upside-down. But, Jack was too quick and folded it, stuffing it into the pocket of her muggle dress. He pouted childishly.

"Don't be like that, Uncle Fin. I can't tell you everything." The small witch smiled. He shrugged, quickly recovering.

"Will you show me your room?" He asked. Charlotte heard him.

"I want to see, too!" And then, most of them were headed upwards, curious about the rest of the new house. There was teasing about the coach's room and asking if they could come and stay in the extra rooms (No way! You have your own houses!; Don't listen to Pa, you're always welcome to come and stay with us.). Then, the group climbed all the way to the attic and Jack received much advice about how to decorate, what to build where and which window to close and to open a slide straight into the lake. All in all, she took them with as much politeness as possible, as she had already planned everything out.

"Anyone home?!" Sounded someone from below and Dragon turned quickly.

"That's the rest of them!" He exclaimed excitedly and hurried down the stairs, leaving Webley on her own to stagger down the steps. Charlotte and Jack shared a look of amusement as Quigley attempted to help her, but she brushed him off.

Two more people had come. A woman with head full of long, dark brown braids, donning a deep green robe with golden designs. She had chocolate, almond shaped eyes and dark skin. Not black, not white, but in between. Her features were also half-half, making her rather stunning. That was Sindiswa Mullet, the substitute Chaser for the Bats, more commonly known as Sindy. Unfortunately, she had to be second-lined due to injury this season.

The second person that was brushing off the soot from his shoulders was a thin man of short stature, whose yellow robes looked both too big and too bright for him. He was pale, with messy, dark, curly hair that fell into his eyes and quite dorky glasses on his face. He grinned, waving at them as they descended the stairs. Mortimer Mills, the hidden weapon of the Bats and their Seeker, more commonly known as The Dork.

"Hey, coach!" Mills greeted. "Where is- whoa!" He tripped on thin air and fell over one of the soft armchairs with a loud thud. Sindy caught the bag that was on its way to the floor swiftly, already used to their Seeker's clumsiness. Most of the team laughed and then, Jack's 'Welcome home and Good luck at Hogwarts' party began. And boy, it was a good party.

* * *

"A wall there." Jack told her father, showing him with her finger. He waved his wand, making the red oak turn into cement and extend upwards. "A little to the left, please. Right there!" The wall had swam through the oak planks, creating ripples in it before it found its proper place and rose. "Alright, now, can you make it with tiles on the inside, like that." She smiled at her Pa brightly when he practically read her mind, creating white and red tiles. "And a t- thanks." She stopped the sentence as soon as her perfect claw foot tub appeared, golden pipes extending above it to provide water. A golden sink also melted out of the wall, along with a mirror above it. A small red oak cupboard formed beneath it and Jack's bathroom was practically done. She grinned.

"Perfect?" Dragon asked with a cheeky smile.

"Absolutely." He gave her a one armed hug as they looked at the new bathroom from the doorway. There was a small window on the opposite wall, the tub in the middle of the room. There were hangers around and shelves, ready to receive all her beauty products (which she seriously lacked). She turned exiting the room. It was time to furnish the main part.

Needless to say, it had been quite a job to convince Dragon that he should furnish her room with magic. But, when they were done, Jack was proud to say that she had a room. A perfect room. Her bed was round and white with fluffy pillows and warm blankets. She even had a baldachin above it. There was a large wardrobe in red oak on the side of the house that faced the forest and a medium sized desk and a chair next to it. Most of the free wall was covered in different shelves, or left free for posters of dragons. Jack had insisted that her Pa make a window seat that overlooked the lake (full blown with comfortable pillows and everything). Now, her room was perfect (and still a sandbox that she could accustom to her needs).

"Ready for bed?" Asked Dragon, entering her room once more, as he had left her to get settled in. Jack had unpacked and gotten ready for bed. Her hair was mostly dry, and room was warm from the fireplace two floors down. She could smell her favorite raspberry shampoo and the clean smell of her white nightgown.

"Yes." She told her father, jumping onto the soft bed. Crawling all the way to the pillow, Jack shimmied under her covers. With a grin, she waited for her father to come closer. He bent over to kiss her forehead, like he always did, but she was too fast. Jack grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him onto the bed.

"Midget!" Dragon complained, laughing. The girl wouldn't give up, though. She messed up his longish hair and jumped onto him.

"I got you!" The girl screamed childishly, tickling her father. He laughed, trying to escape, but she followed him around the bed tirelessly.

"I give up! I give!" He finally yelled. Jack sat back, giggling. Dragon raised his head, brushing his bangs back. "You've become a menace, you know, my favorite midget?" He laughed almost nostalgically. "I never should've sent you to get corrupted by those wild brats at Hogwarts, right?" Jack laughed and he joined in.

"You'd know just how wild they are!" She teased him back.

"You're right." He told her with a smile. "As usual." They sat for a moment, just looking at each other. "Come here." Dragon opened his arms, hugging his little daughter when she crawled over. He had realized over the years, that there were many things that he regretted. Being rude to his parents. Making so much trouble at Hogwarts. Flirting with Minerva McGonagall in class. Dating a bit too much. Not studying nearly enough. Starting his career a bit rocky. Falling off his broom so easily. Getting hit by a Bludger one too many times. Having the accident that had finished his professional career. Traveling too much. Living in hotels a lot. Not being home with his daughter a lot. Not providing her with a stable family. Not getting married. There were so many things that he regretted. And, there was one that he never did. Allowing this little creature to absolutely wrap him around her finger.

"Goodnight, my favorite midget." He told Jack, kissing her forehead once she was settled down in her bed.

"'Night." She yawned back, closing her eyes. Dragon smiled at the doorway once more, before heading down with a small whisper.

"Nox."

**That's all folks!**


	15. Eurythmics – Here comes the rain again (1984)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give my thanks to:  
> BakaProductions and trudy101 for bookmarking the story :)  
> curlilox for bookmarking and leaving kudos  
> And all the guests who left kudos as well :)

**Enjoy!**

**Eurythmics – Here comes the rain again (1984)**

The wind was most definitely ice-cold and blowing into her eyes with unimaginable force. However, that didn't bother her one bit. Somehow, it was like she had the warmest coat on, or a very strong Warming Charm that wasn't wearing off no matter how much time passed. Her eyes were protected, too. She knew that she wasn't wearing Quidditch goggles, but it sure felt like she was. The snow and ice that whipped against her was nothing as she headed on her way. She could feel her arms hurting slightly the farther she went. Obviously, she had overused them. She had overestimated her own abilities. The ice had caught on the underside of her coat, where it was vulnerable and open and it was weighting her down and slowing her down.

That didn't matter, though.

She needed to get there. She was being called to a place and she needed to go there. There was no debate. She would get there, no matter the strength of the storm. Nothing could stop her. With another furious bat of her arms, she threw herself further up, managing to avoid a particularly nasty air current wave. Something hit her belly then, making her look about furiously. There was ice flying around in the furious storm. Obviously, it had broken off one of the cliffs that she had been passing. Nasty bits of obstacles. She would need to be careful.

Another gust of wind whipped against her, sending her to the right and almost into the cliff side. However, she managed to change direction in the last second, only scraping the length of her side against it, instead of hitting it headfirst. With even more determination to answer the commanding call that was pulling her, she headed towards the whirlwind that shined brightly with the sun, showing the end of the storm rose and the exit of the traitorous mountains.

Then, a dull pain in her right arm shot through her, sending her spiraling downwards.

Jack jumped up in her bed, screaming at the thought of hitting the bottom of the icy ravine. She panted for a second, the fact that she had been simply dreaming slowly sinking into her mind. She grabbed her right elbow, the one that was still pulsing with the dull pain. Then, she shivered and pushed the covers off. It was too cold in the room. The small witch put her feet on the ground, flinching when the cold wooden planks touched her warm feet. She had always had good body temperature. Warm in the winter, yet cool in summer.

Grabbing a jumper from her new closet (a beige cashmere one), the girl headed downstairs. As soon as she got to the carpet her feet warmed up. However, the steps to the living room were cold and wooden once more. Shivering and wrapping her jumper tighter around her, the girl hurried towards the fireplace. She struggled to toss two logs in and then lights a match to some paper and set the wood on fire. She settled in front of it, holding her hands out and waiting to get warmed up.

Dragon had left for work early, as usual. He had left her to sleep in this time, though, which was like a present in itself. Even though Jack woke up early, she liked to sleep in. It made her feel like a princess. And we all know that every girl secretly wants to be a princess. Her bed had been heavenly. Her sleep had rivaled the comfort of Hogwarts.

But, the dream was still in her mind. She had dreamt of flying. This wasn't a frequent occurrence. No, she dreamt of the most bizarre things, but never so realistically. This dream had been so real. She could still taste the icy wind and the cold snow on her tongue. She could still smell the pure scent of snow, the one that bit onto the insides of your nose mercilessly. And she could still feel the dull pain in her limbs where she had hit the cliff side or been hit by a piece of ice.

Jack rubbed her elbow absent-mindedly, the one that had sent her spiraling down. It didn't hurt, but it itched. Like she had hurt it, but hadn't. It was a strange, unexplainable feeling. The small witch shook her head and pushed herself up. The house was warmer already. Thankfully, Dragon had left her matches and paper to light it. He had remembered that she couldn't use magic outside of school. Then again, he was usually against using magic for the everyday stuff.

Chucking at the words that her Pa often repeated, 'You won't be an invalid in the muggle-world of my watch!', Jack opened the various cupboards and the fridge, looking for something to eat. There were leftovers from the dinner last night, various salads, beans, meat and soup. She took some butter and the honey that was all the way in the back, though. Putting some tea on, Jack settled on one of the barstools in the kitchen and ate on the tiled counter. It was much easier to clean than the large table in the living room. She took out the yesterday's Daily Prophet as she ate, going over the latest offers for the presents that she had chosen.

Maybe an hour or two passed and the house was toasty again, causing Jack to drop her jumper and switch to the sofa with her newspaper and half-finished tea. Tap. Tap. Tap. She looked around, hearing the rhythmic noise. Tap. Tap. Tap. It rang again and Jack jumped up. Fear bubbled in her stomach as silence rang through the room. The kind of deathly silence that she had heard in the hallways of Hogwarts.

The fire cracked behind her, making her jump in her place and pull out her wand. Her cup shattered across he carpet, spilling tea. Between being expelled for using magic and being defenseless against the unknown, she chose the former. Thinking of a good curse, Jack waited. Tap. Tap. Tap. The noise sounded again. She trembled, but stood strong. The witch moved, then, careful to keep her back to the wall as she headed to the kitchen where the sound was coming from. A screech sounded then, making her blood freeze. Jack stopped. She couldn't breathe from fear. No, she couldn't breathe because it would hear her. Slowly, she rounded the corner, wand first.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Jack lowered her wand and rushed forward, face alight with a smile. "Aras!" She exclaimed, opening the porch door quickly, letting both the large owl and the cold winter air in. Snow had fallen that night, making the porch look like a shimmering blanket had been thrown over it. "You scared me." She scolded the bird, pushing the door closed with a small shiver.

Aras hooted in displeasure, making Jack laugh. "I know. I know. It's not your fault that I'm a scaredy-cat." He hooted once more. Finally the witch actually looked at him. He had waddled in on his claws, rather than flew in and was now shivering near the refrigerator, which was a bit counterproductive. Then, she noticed the way he held his right wing and the way it was bent slightly. Jack gasped.

* * *

He walked down a corridor in his house. It was cold and dark. It had been like that since he could remember. His house had been built back in the day, when the family had been building up their name, hence it was extravagant. The rooms were all large, single bed. The bathrooms were huge. The hallways were always polished along with the large columns and expensive painting hanging around. The torches on the walls never glowed with red fire, but always with blue. Always cold. Always distant.

He headed forward and into the dining room. The room was a long one, the walls also in black marble, a table stretching along the length of it, chairs on each side. He went through it, as it was empty, like most days. The only time this room was used was when his mother organized parties. They were extravagant, like everything else that she did. There would be colorful food, made by the best of French chefs all over the bland table. Expensive wine and champagne would be served, along with old Firewhisky from their basement. People would come, other prominent members of society, wearing gowns and robes, tailored and made simply for that occasion.

He was allowed to participate sometimes. Mostly, just for face. It wouldn't do good not to be present at your own mother's party, after all. So, he would appear, dressed in perfect robes, hair freshly cut and slicked back, for simply a moment. Then, he would be told to retire for the night, and he would spend the remainder of the evening listening to the music and the laughter from his room, stomach empty and eyes wet. Eventually, he had stopped crying. He was better than that. He was greater than that. He was the sole heir of the Crest of Volk.

After the dining room, came the hall. It was a giant ballroom, rivaling even the Great Hall of Hogwarts. There was a reason why he hadn't had trouble with getting lost at Hogwarts. His house had also been large, not as big as the castle, but close. Mapping it out in his mind according to the most popular way of planning in the 9th century had been easy. He had studied architecture of old buildings in his early years, curtesy of his mother.

The ballroom also held dear memories to him. That's where he had had his first dance, after all. They had held his birthday party every year, but only allowed him to properly participate in the dance when he could walk all day with a book on his head. He had asked a fine young lady to dance, the one that his mother had pointed out as the Governor's daughter, and all had been well for a while. That was, until the poor thing had stepped on his toes for the tenth time, and he hadn't been quick enough. They had fallen, him over her, making the whole room burst into laughter.

The poor girl had gone a bright red color in her face, one that he hadn't known a human could achieve. He had stood, ashamed, but acting unbothered, and then, he had yelled at her, because that's what you're supposed to do. He had shamed her even further in front of the whole room, making everyone laugh even harder. Her father had laughed, too. He had laughed as the girl cried. His mother had used her wand that night on him, teaching him a lesson. One must prevent this kind of disaster. One must always be noble and untouched. Cold. That's how an heir of the Crest of Volk was supposed to act.

He passed that room, too. He needed food. The staircase led him down and then towards the entrance. The door was large, many times taller than any man. And he knew that a giant had never been meant to enter this house, or would've been let in. Half-breeds were filthy. The door was black, like everything else, full with spikes on top, staring down at him with menace. That was quite a door. He could remember when summer had come and they would open the door in a way to welcome their guests. He could still remember his mother throwing hexes at one of the witches that had come uninvited to her party. She had married down, losing her status as a prominent family member, even though her parents were still in touch with her. But, she wasn't welcome. Losing status was like dying, vanishing and being forgotten in this society. It was unthinkable to come to the door uninvited. His mother had crucioed the woman in front of the guests, making them laugh. His mother had always loved that curse.

"Demetrius." The cold voice came from behind him, almost making him jump. Almost. Jumping would get him punished. Jumping at the mere sound of someone's voice was cowardly. And, an heir of the Crest of Volk was not a coward.

He turned to see his mother. She was a true stereotypical Russian, blonde, pale and blue eyed. He had gotten his eyes from her. Those cold, calculating eyes that he was used to staring down at him with anger, he looked at them every single morning, hating himself in her stead. She was a slim woman, not too beautiful, but not ugly either. Dmitry would describe her as painfully ordinary, hence, she always wore the best of the best and the gaudiest of the gaudy dresses in an attempt to stand out.

"Hello, Mother." He greeted, watching to keep his voice as even as possible. She didn't smile. She didn't go and hug him. She didn't welcome him home.

"How was Hogwarts?" She asked next, walking towards him. Her black, polished heels clicked against the marble floor. Dmitry felt a polite, many times practiced smile, slip onto his face.

"It is absolutely magical, Mother. Your description was accurate." It was better than she had described. It was so different that what she had told him. It was so much more. But, he didn't dare say it. Her lips tilted to the side approvingly. It wasn't a smile. It was more like a painful facial cramp.

"Splendid, my son. And, have you made any school friends?" She asked him, watching carefully for his reaction. School friends, yes. That was a common phrase. An heir of the Crest of Volk didn't make friends. No, he had acquaintances and school friends. Those were people that he could use later in life. Never friends.

"Of course, Mother. I've made many." He replied, thinking of Nettlebed and Renshaw, glad that her face brightened. The cramp-like smile had widened. Good, there would probably be no punishment tonight.

"And have you found a suitable lady to invite to your ball?" That was the question that he had been waiting for. The ball. More like a party where he got to pick his mother's next victim. He was supposed to be engaged by seventeen and married before twenty. That's why he would have to host a ball, allowing women to choose him and him to choose a woman.

"Of course, Mother." Unfortunately, the only face that had flashed through his mind at the question was a rather short girl, with slightly wavy, chocolate colored short hair and bright, kind, slivery blue eyes. She was smiling up at him, like she always did, her mouth full of food. Dmitry banished the image from his mind. "Maura McCarthy."

The cold woman nodded. "McCarthy's are a good family. Pureblood." She decided. "Though, one of their children was sorted in Ravenclaw, no?" She was frowning now.

"Maura is in Slytherin, Mother. Her cousin, Lena is in Ravenclaw." He quickly supplied. The woman nodded, not looking at him.

"Demetrius, you're free to leave." She dismissed him, and headed to grab her long scarlet coat. The latest fashion, of course, fur lined. Dmitry brightened at the dismissal, but schooled his expression to be calm.

"Have a great day, Mother." He said to her. She gave him an almost kind look before exiting into the snow outside.

Dmitry headed downstairs even further, towards the basement and the kitchens. His mother had always been cold, like the Russian winter. He didn't doubt that she loved him, never. She had simply grown up in a strict, pureblood home. That had hardened her to the point of indifference or hate. Simply, showing any emotions beside those was showing weakness. If anyone knew that, it was his mother. He didn't want to hate her, but he did. He resented the woman and all the times that she would discipline him with a swift 'Crucio' from her wand, which wasn't that rare.

His father had been a weak figure, always listening to his wife's wishes. He was man from a pureblood family, of course, as was his mother, but he was of lower status than the woman. However, due to his skill as a wizard and his family Gringotts vault, the stern woman had down-married, often receiving ridicule for it. That's also one of the reasons why she organized those balls and evenings in the villa. Because she needed to prove herself and her family. She needed to prove to everyone that the Crest of Volk was on the rise again.

"Gospodin Dmitry!" Suddenly exclaimed a small creature in front of him, making him stop. The house elf had large blue eyes, which were looking up at his master with joy. Dmitry had arrived to the kitchens. The small creature was wearing an old rag, filthy from washing and cooking. Though, you could still see that it had been a nice tablecloth once. It had embroidery on the edges, showing beautiful flowers and birds.

"Hello." The boy greeted with a rare smile. The elf had been in their family since he could remember. This was his caretaker. This was his nanny, his friend and his home. He hadn't seen his mother until this morning, the day after he had arrived home. This elf, Tvar, had picked him up at the King's Cross station. They had easily vanished in a snap of the house elf's fingers, appearing in the icy mansion in Russia.

"Would Gospodin like some food, Mr.?" The elf asked, rushing towards the kitchen. They had two more elves, but Tvar was the one that he liked the best. The small thing, named after the Russian word creature or beast, had been good to him. The elf had nursed him back to health after his mother's rampages many times. He had snuck food into the young master's chambers when he was punished for a week without meals. If Dmitry had to give a reason why he had returned home for the holidays, it wasn't because of the grand ball that his mother was planning. It wasn't because he had missed his weak character of a father. It was because of the small creature standing in front of him, ears flapping about in joy.

"If you would, please." The elf's ears began flapping wildly. It was unthinkable to say 'please' and 'thank you' to the staff, especially the non-human one. Dmitry did it. He got crucioed for it. Once, twice and then over a dozen times. But, Dmitry never learned. That lesson he would never learn. He would always love the non-human dearly. He would always sacrifice his pain to tell the little creature just how much he appreciated its care. And, he disliked calling out its name. In his head, Tvar wasn't a creature. Wasn't a thing. Wasn't a beast. In Dmitry's hand, the little elf was his friend. He thought of him warmly and quite often.

"Gospodin is kind, Mr.! Gospodin shouldn't address Tvar so politely, Mr. Especially if Gospoza is nearby!" The little creature exclaimed, but it did reach out for the wizard's hand, caressing it with care. "Did Gospodin, Mr., have a good time at his wizard school?" The elf asked, his bony hand never resting. Dmitry could feel the new bumps and cuts of the punishment that his mother often gave out. Crucio wasn't the only curse that his mother liked, after all.

"Of course. It was splendid. Would you like to hear more about it?" The pale boy asked, finally smiling. The elf gave a happy flap of his ears, petting his mater's hands once more.

"I would, very much, Gospodin. Shall Tvar and Gospodin move to the kitchen so that Tvar can prepare Mr. a nice warm meal?" Dmitry nodded, following the elf down the hall and into the busy and messy, but warm and well-lit kitchens.

* * *

Dragon had finished his morning practice, which lasted until noon. He had happily dismissed the team, telling them to 'scram and be back at four o'clock sharp' and then apparited to the icy road in the middle of nowhere. With a smile, he had withstood the slipping and the almost falling, because he knew that there was a warm home waiting for him, and that Jack had probably made something tasty for lunch. He had lied shamelessly to her. He had told her that he had been eating healthy while she was at Hogwarts. In fact, he had been eating canned food, almost always cold, or going to one of his team members' houses for a meal. The other thing that he did was restaurants, but he only did that when he had a date.

Grinning when he opened the door, Dragon entered, waiting for a small, happy blur to run at him, but, that didn't happen. He undid and took off his shoes, stepping onto the carpet. The house was silent, the only noise the fire which was lazily crackling. He looked about and saw a mug on the carpet, broken, the liquid spilled. Instantly, the wizard was on guard.

Dragon drew out his wand, performing a non-verbal 'Reparo' and putting the mug together. Then, he slowly crept through the living room towards the kitchen. A loud screech almost made him begin shooting out curses. Then, he heard the voice that made him instantly relax.

"I'm sorry." Another screech of pain followed. Dragon peered over the counter and saw the scene. His little daughter was sitting on the floor, the kitchen rag under her monstrous owl as she was attempting to do something with its wing. Her back was to him. Dragon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Midget, you gave me a heart attack." He told her, chuckling. The man placed his wand on the counter and shrugged off his cloak, tossing it on the barstool. The small child turned and he felt the uncomfortable pit of fear in his stomach once more. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears running down her cheeks. Her nose was also running. Considering that she hadn't wiped it (she had inherited his OCD about being clean) it was something urgent. "What's wrong, midget?" He immediately asked, joining her on the floor. He squatted awkwardly, trying to see if his daughter was hurt.

"It's all my fault, Pa!" Jack wailed, petting her bird's head like it was some poor creature. In Dragon's opinion, it was a spoiled, angry beast. "Aras is hurt, Pa!" She cried out, a new wave of tears emerging as she pulled the giant owl to herself gently, making him hoot in answer. Dragon sighed, patting her head.

"Why don't you let me see? Surely, it's not your fault. He's the one that was flying, not you." Jack wailed even louder.

"But I didn't bring him on the train! Everyone else brought their owls on the train! I was so sure that Aras would be more comfortable at Hogwarts and that I wouldn't need him, but then I did, and then I called him, and then he came and through the storm and he-" She kept rambling through her tears, but Dragon didn't understand what in the world the small witch was saying. So, he opted to solve the problem and hear her story later. He managed to convince a crying Jack to give him the bird, and then looked at the poor thing's wounds while it struggled. Obviously, in the time that they had been apart, Aras had not changed his opinion about Dragon, and neither had the latter.

However, the wounds weren't too terrible. He had seen his fair share of Quidditch wounds, after all. Hence, the scrapes, bruises and the broken wing weren't anything that he wasn't skilled at fixing. He took his wand from the counter and placed the owl on it. Aras hooted at him in displeasure, glaring. Jack was still wailing in the background. Dragon waved his wand about, muttering 'Episkey' and the wing was suddenly in its proper place. Aras hooted, spreading his impressive wings. Jack was slowing down in her crying. Dragon smiled and muttered a couple more spells, causing the owl's bruises and ruffled feathers to go back to their original form.

He turned to his daughter to see her smiling through her tearstained face. "Shall we talk about that whole I-caused-this thing, now?"

**That's all folks!**


End file.
